Beautiful Disaster
by Kotoni-Chan
Summary: "There are creatures of this world that you may not understand." Kaoru remembers the words his grandmother told him years ago. When he's attacked by a vampire that looks just like him, his world changes and secrets unfold. In reality, he's terrified. HXK
1. Chapter 1

"_Kaoru-sama, there are creatures of this world that you may not understand."_

Kaoru rounded the dark corner, willing his feet to go as fast as possible. Sweat rolled down his face and his breath came out in pants. His heart raced, the drum like sound pounding in his ears in a frantic rhythm. The memories from the past, memories from over ten years ago flooded back to him.

"_They are creatures of the night who feed on the blood of living humans."_

Quick footsteps could be heard from somewhere behind him, but the red headed teen refused to avert his eyes from looking forward. Turning another corner, he raced down yet another dark ally, the view of the street lights being the only thing keeping the male on his feet. The footsteps behind him came closer.

_Just a little further!_ Kaoru thought in panic as he felt a sickening sensation well up inside of him.

"_These creatures are not all bad; many are merely sad that we humans refuse to try to understand them or believe in them. They simply want to make their presence known, though sometimes in violent ways."_

Kaoru was tackled to the ground near the middle of the ally, landing roughly on his back. What little air remained in his lungs was knocked out of him so he failed to cry out as he felt bear-like claws digging into either side of his shoulder. The rest of the weight of the being was on his legs, preventing him from kicking himself free. A laugh could be heard in front of his face as the creature could be felt bending down, mouth beside his ear, and laughed a little more.

"I win," the male voice purred, and Kaoru opened his eyes wide, trying frantically to free himself from the grip of the creature. The pain in his shoulders stopped his attempts.

"_However, there are those few evil ones who kill humans or other beings without purpose. Be careful."_

"_What are these creatures called, Grandmother?"_

"Vampires," Kaoru gasped, trying hard to see his attacker but the darkness making it impossible. He could feel the vampire smirk from beside his face.

"Scared?" The vampire asked, warm breath tickling the teen's neck, sending chills up his spine.

"_Are you scared, Kaoru-sama?"_

Kaoru didn't say anything for a few seconds before slowly shaking his head, the pain from the claws in his shoulder making him wince.

"_No."_

"No," he said.

"Liar," the creature replied, lips grazing the side of Kaoru's neck. "I can hear your heart race."

"I've been running," came Kaoru's reply. He could feel the vampire pull away a few centimeters before speaking again.

"That's because I've been chasing you," he said. Kaoru shook his head.

"It's because I wanted to get home faster," he stated.

"Because you were frightened of me getting you," the male creature said, pulling away another centimeter more.

"Because I didn't want to be alone," Kaoru said quietly, eyes still not focused enough to make out the details of his surroundings or attacker. Suddenly, the vampire began laughing and Kaoru smiled.

"You're really weird, but funny," he said, nuzzling back into place at Kaoru's neck, "and very interesting. I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before. Staring death in the face and still acting so stubborn. Not to mention, your blood smells _amazing_."

"Are you going to kill me?" the golden eyed teen asked, no hint of worry in his voice though his insides were panicking a little. The vampire grinned into his neck.

"I don't think I'll ever find blood as pure and fresh smelling as yours, so yes, but I promise to make it as painless as possible." Kaoru sighed.

"Then tell me your name," he said. "It's the least you can do." Another chuckle could be heard from the vampire as he leaned up towards the teen's ear.

"Hikaru. And you?" he asked.

"Kaoru," Kaoru replied. "Nice to meet you." He could feel Hikaru pulling away from his neck once more and the weight on his legs shifted, telling him that the vampire was sitting up.

"You truly are the weirdest human I have ever-" before he could finish, a car drove by. The bright lights from the headlights shown on the vampires face, and for the first time since being caught, Kaoru made out his attackers features. And the first thing he noticed was the matching golden eyes that stared back down at him, wide in shock and surprise. As the lights dimmed, another car drove by and Kaoru also caught a glimpse of matching red hair, and after a few seconds of darkness, neither of the two saying anything, another car drove by and there was no mistaking it:

It was just like looking in a mirror.

"W-wha…" Kaoru started, staring in matching surprise and shock at where the features identical to his own had been. Suddenly, he gave out a pained yelp he felt the claws pull out of his shoulders and the weight from his body disappear. Straining his eyes in the darkness, he could see the black form of the vampire quickly back up before leaping up the sides of the two buildings that were on each side of them, until he disappeared up on the roof of one. For what felt like years, Kaoru didn't move. He barely even breathed. He couldn't get over the shock of being attacked by a vampire who happened to look just like him. Since when did he have a twin? Was he a twin? If they were, did that make him a vampire also? Another car drove by, shaking the teen from his thoughts. Shakily standing up, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing the number of his driver. Despite having a near-death experience, he had a huge test tomorrow in school and he couldn't stay home from it as much as he wanted to. So he was going home and going to sleep in the safety of his room and forget about the nights events…for now.

Needless to say, Kaoru slept with _all _the lights on that night.

* * *

><p>"You look horrible today, Kaoru," the voice of his best friend said as he sat down in his seat next to her.<p>

"Gee, thanks Haruhi. Just what everyone wants to hear in the morning." Kaoru smirked, flashing the brunette a small smile. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Why?" the girl asked, concern in her otherwise nonchalant voice. Kaoru loved Haruhi: though they've only been classmates for about half a year, Kaoru found the girl incredibly interesting. She's the only commoner ever to make it into Ouran Academy on a scholarship alone, so she was obviously super smart. She was also very fun to tease. On the first day of school Kaoru offered her a free school uniform (since she couldn't afford one) since he accidently dropped her wallet in the fountain while messing around with her stuff. It was a boy's uniform, thinking she was a boy from the way she dressed, but even when he found out she was a girl she kept on wearing the uniform since she did get it for free. The girls didn't seem to mind, swooning over the cross-dressing girl thinking she was a handsome guy.

She was different, and Kaoru liked having her around.

"No reason, really," he replied. Though he really valued Haruhi's friendship, he didn't think he was ready to reveal to her the existence of vampires yet, out of fear that she would call him crazy. She raised an eyebrow but nodded, turning her head back to the teacher who just walked into the door. Kaoru yawned and rested his face on his hand, tuning out the teacher until the test was passed out. He couldn't get his mind off of that vampire from last night.

_Hikaru…_ He thought as he continued to stare blankly at the board. _That was his name, right? Why did he look so much like me?_ This question had been plaguing the young teen since he first saw the vampire with his own eyes. He couldn't get to sleep last night because of it either. Hikaru happened to look identical to him. Was it a coincidence, or was there a reason they looked exactly alike?

"Kaoru!" Said person heard the loud whisper of his name from Haruhi and turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked. Sighing, she pointed down on the desk where his test sat.

"If you didn't even see the teacher set it down then I'm scared to see how you're going to do on it," she said with a hint of annoyance. Kaoru sighed as he looked down at the big packet then back at the clock.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"I think that test killed me," Kaoru whined to Haruhi as the two walked from the classroom towards the front of the school to head home. The girl sighed.<p>

"That's what you get for not focusing," she scolded, making Kaoru sigh.

"It's not my fault, I just have a lot on my mind." He said, opening up the doors to the school. "Did you want a ride home?" he asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"Dad said he's coming to pick me up today," she answered smiling. "Thanks though."

"No problem!" Kaoru grinned, ruffling up her hair. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he called, walking to where his limo was parked. He climbed inside and sat down on the leather upholstery.

"To the Hitachiin residence?" the driver asked like usual. Kaoru placed his bag on the seat beside him before nodding.

"Yes, but first I'd like to take a little detour." He told the driver the directions and within ten minutes Kaoru stood at the scene of the attack from the previous night. The ally didn't seem so scary now, the light making the once dark and towering buildings seem shorter and nicer. Of course, it helped that he didn't have an immortal clone of himself chasing him. In the back of his mind, however, Kaoru hoped that Hikaru would be here so that he could talk to him about the strange situation they were in. He was also curious as to why Hikaru backed off so suddenly after saying all of those things about how pure and fresh his blood smelled. After talking to the vampire, Kaoru knew that he shouldn't be afraid of Hikaru. He could tell Hikaru was the good kind of vampire his grandmother would talk about, the kind that were upset with the human race and just wanted to be acknowledged.

Then again, maybe it would be better to just forget anything had ever happened in the spot that he now stood. But as Kaoru looked at the little droplets of blood that he assumed came from one of his shoulder wounds, he quickly put that idea aside.

_If I simply forgot about Hikaru and the attack, I would be another ignorant human. The kind that they hate._ Even if he never saw another vampire for the rest of his life, Kaoru didn't want to forget about his experience meeting one. And Hikaru wasn't the first either. Sighing, Kaoru walked back to the limo, his hands trembling at his sides.

* * *

><p>Kaoru rested his head on the cool glass window of the limo and watched the world fly by. He was mentally exhausted and wanted nothing more then to curl up in a ball on his bed and sleep. He closed his already half lidded eyes until he felt the familiar turn into his driveway. Giving another sigh, he grabbed his bag and stepped into the overly large mansion.<p>

"I'm home," he called out into the dimness of his house, his voice giving a slight echo in the large room. There was no response, but Kaoru had stopped expecting them long ago. The teen's parents were rarely ever home due to leading such busy work lives. His mother was a fashion designer and often had to travel to Europe for weeks on end while his father either went with her or managed his computer programming company from his office in Tokyo. He was used to it though. He knew his parents loved him and that was all that mattered. Heading towards the fridge in the kitchen, Kaoru grabbed a soda before heading towards the spiral staircase that led upstairs where his room was. Most of his time was spent in his room by himself since he rarely ever went anywhere or seen anybody besides at school. He walked up to his door and grabbed the golden doorknob. Instantly, a shiver ran through his body and he quickly released the knob, taking a step back.

Something was off.

Regaining his composure, Kaoru stepped back up to the door and gripped the handle once again, taking a deep breath before slowly opening it. All that greeted him was the darkness of his room. Groping the wall for the light switch, Kaoru sighed in relief as light basked the empty and plain looking room.

_I'm getting paranoid, _he thought as he threw his bag on his king sized bed before throwing himself on it as well, burying his face in his comforter. The scent of the cherry blossom laundry soap the maids used wafted into his nose. He wanted to sleep right then and there, but the past events prevented this from happening.

"Why does life have to be so difficult?" he groaned into his pillow. He rolled over on his back, expecting to see the ceiling. Instead, he came face to face with a familiar pair of matching golden eyes. Instantly, Kaoru opened his mouth to let out a startled gasp when a pale, cool hand clamped over his mouth.

"Found you," the painfully familiar voice said as Kaoru simply stared up in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**My second Hika and Kao fic! About VAMPIRES too! Let me know what you think! I'm trying really hard to keep the characters in character, but the beginning was a little difficult because I have to think about what the people would be like if they never knew each other and how they would act. I have the next few chappies done but I want to hear about what you think before I upload more! Reviews are appreciated! This is going to be a dramatic story with humor and sadness and maybe a little 'M' rated content, but probably not. Don't worry about not seeing any of the host club members besides Haruhi either, because they all come in eventually in their own special ways, seriously blowing your mind. Mine was blown and I'm the one making everything up! **

**Oh, and I don't own the characters, just the plot ^^**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru pushed the hand off his mouth and scanned the intruder up and down. "H-Hikaru?" he gaped, still in shock at who he was seeing. "How did you find me?" he asked. The golden eyed vampire was hovering on all fours above the teen, hands on each side of his head.

"I can smell the scent of your blood from a mile away." He said with a dark tint to his voice, and for a second Kaoru could of sworn he saw the vampire's eyes flash brighter. "I'm surprised you're still alive, to be honest." With that, Hikaru slid off of Kaoru and sat down next to him on the bed. Kaoru sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, casting nervous glances at the vampire that sat beside him.

"Are you here to kill me?" he asked after a few silent moments. Hikaru sighed and leaned back, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe eventually, but I can't right now." He replied.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, a look of confusion adorning his face. Hikaru looked over, irritation flashing in his eyes.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why we look alike? We can't possibly be related." Kaoru fell silent before nodding. "Besides that," Hikaru grinned, scooting closer to Kaoru, "You've caught my interest, and this gives me the chance to learn everything about you. You're different from everyone else." Kaoru could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat

"I-Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked, watching Hikaru shrug.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll find out," he laughed. The room fell silent save for Kaoru's breathing. He looked over at Hikaru from the corner of his eye. The vampire seemed to be lost in his thoughts, drumming his hands on his legs as he

_Do vampires breathe?_ He thought as he continued watching his vampire look-a-like. Finally, he decided to break the silence.

"So what did you want to know about me?" he asked slowly. Hikaru's grin made him gulp.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked after a few seconds. Kaoru was a little surprised at the question, but shook his head.

"No," he answered.

"Why not? Most humans are scared of us; you all think we're bad."

"I have no reason to be afraid of you," Kaoru replied. At seeing the look of confusion on the vampires face, he decided to elaborate. Letting out a long drawn out sigh, he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "My grandmother was the closest thing to family I've ever had." Kaoru started, smiling softly. "She taught me that not all vampires were bad, so I've lived by that motto." He said. Hikaru looked at Kaoru in shock.

"That's amazing." He said. "What happened to your grandmother?" Kaoru winced at the question and Hikaru noticed, frowning.

"She died," he said simply. "Anything else you want to know?" he asked, changing the subject. The vampire was silent for a few seconds.

"Ever meet a vampire before?" he asked and he saw the teen shake his head and avert his gaze towards the floor. Hikaru noticed the strange reaction when he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by his human clone. "It's late; I have to get to sleep. I have school tomorrow," he said, standing up from the bed.

"What?" Hikaru said, tension forgotten. "I'm not done talking to you!" His voice was full of whine, causing Kaoru to give a soft smile. "Stay up. I want to find out more."

Kaoru sighed. "I can't, I'm tired. Don't vampires sleep?" he asked, causing Hikaru to scoff.

"Duh, during the day." He replied, crossing his arms.

"Well, humans sleep at night."

"That's weird," Hikaru said, laying back on the bed and resting his head on his hands. "Night is the best time to be awake. It's more fun." Kaoru laughed.

"Well, to a human, you're weird." The vampire smirked.

"But most humans don't even know we exist." Kaoru froze in place. "Or they choose not to."

"I guess," he replied as he reached into his dresser and pulled out some pajamas. "That doesn't change the fact that I have school tomorrow and need to sleep. I'm still dead tired from last night and if I lose sleep tonight I might as well not even go to school tomorrow." The vampire grinned.

"That sounds like a good idea!" he said happily. Kaoru glared.

"What? No! For your information, I have perfect attendance!" he barked, pulling off his blue blazer when he saw Hikaru staring at him. Instantly he stopped, feeling a little violated. "Can you please go away so I can get changed? I-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Kaoru was on the ground with Hikaru hovering over him, eyes narrowed.

"For future references, I would watch how you talk to a vampire. Just because I'm hesitating to kill you doesn't mean others will. Like I said, I can't believe you're still alive." His voice was dark, and Kaoru could do nothing but stare at the hard features with fear slightly evident in his eyes. Looking away, he pushed his way out from under the vampire and grabbed his clothes. Even though he knew Hikaru could have easily stopped him from getting away, he was grateful he didn't.

"I'm sorry," he muttered as he walked out of the room and into the master bathroom.

_I didn't even realize I was acting so familiar with Hikaru. _He thought. _He's so comfortable to be around, it's like I've known him forever. He's a vampire though, so whenever he's around me I'm in danger. I'm just a toy, his prey to him._ Shoving his head through his pajama shirt, Kaoru's eyes became sad. _Figures one of the few people I feel comfortable around is someone that wants to eat me._ When he finished changing, he opened up the door to the bathroom and stepped back into his bedroom. The vampire lay on the bed, head resting his arms as he stared up at the ceiling, leg propped up on his knee and foot bobbing to an unknown beat.

"Are you going to leave?" Kaoru asked quietly, averting his eyes from the teen-like creature from the awkwardness that happened only a few minutes before.

"Do you want me to leave?" Hikaru replied, head turned towards his look-a-like. Kaoru didn't respond for what felt like minutes.

_He should leave. He may seem nice but after what just happened, there's no telling what he could do to me while I sleep. I don't know his full intentions, and if I'm not careful I could end up like Grandmother._

"I…think you should leave," he replied after a few more moments. He closed his eyes. He half expected Hikaru to yell, scream or attack him in a fit of rage, but instead when nothing happened he opened his eyes to find Hikaru rolled onto his side, upper body propped up by his elbow, flashing his usual smile.

"Then I think I'll stay," he said simply, face growing smug. Kaoru looked at him in shock. He could already feel his heart rate picking up.

_But…what if he-_

"Your face looks like a frightened little child. Are you scared?" the vampire smirked, sensing the teen's distress. Kaoru shook his head instantly.

"No, I was just a little surprised that you would choose to stay here. I'm sure that I don't make the best company." He replied, making Hikaru sigh.

"No need to put yourself down, if I didn't find you worthy enough of keeping me company then I would leave. Simple as that." Kaoru felt a rush of relief and couldn't fathom why.

_Maybe it's because I was expecting to be alone again._

Kaoru hated being alone, but he didn't see how being in the company of a blood thirsty creature was any better. He even found himself smiling at his vampire clone. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the weirdly happy teen before laying back down on the bed. Kaoru shook his head and looked back at the vampire.

"Um, about sleeping arrangements, I believe we have a guest room ready for-" he started as Hikaru cut him off.

"I want to sleep in here," he stated stubbornly, causing Kaoru to mentally facepalm himself.

"Okay," he sighed, "then I'll sleep-"

"I want to sleep in here with _you_," Hikaru cut off again, a smirk on his lips. A light dust of pink found its way on the orange haired teen's face.

"W-what?" he asked nervously. "Why?" Hikaru shrugged.

"Because I don't feel like getting up, and you're already in here." Kaoru gave a nervous face and began rocking back on his heels.

"But…" he started.

"But…?" Hikaru asked mockingly. Kaoru sighed and froze, a determined look on his face as he stared at the vampire.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to bite me," he managed to say despite the lump in his throat. He didn't want to offend the vampire, but he wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that he prey and the predator was right next to him. He had nightmares about it the night before, not that he would admit that to Hikaru. Silence flooded the room, causing Kaoru's heart to race. He averted his gaze away from the vampire.

_I knew it, I made him mad! Now what am I-_ he began to think when the sound of laughter cut him off. He looked back over towards where the vampire laid. Hikaru was laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach. He rolled to his side and drew his knees up to his chest, laughing some more.

"It's not that funny," Kaoru pouted. After a few more moments the laughter began to die down.

"S-sorry, but y-your face was…s-so…cute!" he said, laughter picking up.

"I'm serious!" he shouted, getting a little irritated. It really wasn't that funny! He stood there waiting for Hikaru to stop laughing. A few minutes later, aside from the occasional giggle, the room was silent. "Are you done?" he asked. The vampire smiled and nodded and the teen sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you or kill you tonight," he stated assuringly. Only that didn't make Kaoru feel very assured.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better," he replied sarcastically, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"It should," Hikaru said absent mindedly. "You don't smell like any human I've ever met. I think most vampires would have killed you on the spot and asked questions later." Kaoru crawled under the covers on the opposite side of the bed, as far away from Hikaru as possible without being on the floor.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"In a way, I guess most vampires are like beasts, just like the humans think we are." There was a hint of disgust in his voice, along with another emotion that Kaoru couldn't quite put his finger on. Sadness?

"You aren't an animal," Kaoru said. Hikaru laughed, scooting closer to the teen on the bed, close enough that he could whisper in his ear.

"I am. Probably the worst," he said. Kaoru gave a soft smile as he sat up in the bed.

"I don't think so, you're really nice to me." The vampire sat up as well and smirked.

"Maybe I want you to think I'm nice. Maybe me letting you live last night and staying here are parts of my plan to kill you. The teen shook his head.

"I can tell a good person when I see them." Kaoru laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. "I think that humans are probably the worst kind of beast." The smile Hikaru wore fell. "We lie, cheat, steal, and hurt others for no real reason. We want things we can't have and would be willing to make others feel bad just to make ourselves feel better," At this point Kaoru had rolled over so that his back was towards the vampire, and his voice was softer then it had been earlier, "no matter the human." Hikaru was silent, listening with slight shock at what the human teenager was saying. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Are you going to turn your closet light off?" Hikaru asked to break the silence. Kaoru shook his head.

"I sleep with that one on," he replied. The vampire raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll make fun of me if I tell you," came the reply.

"No I won't, just tell me." Kaoru was silent for a few minutes before responding.

"I'm…afraid of the dark." He finally said. Hikaru grinned.

"You have no reason to be afraid of the dark as long as I'm around! I'm probably scarier than anything that could possibly threaten you." This caused the golden eyed teen to laugh.

"True, but better safe than sorry," he said, curling tighter in to himself. "Hey, Hikaru…" Kaoru started after a few moments.

"What?"

Kaoru felt his face heat up slightly as he turned his face into his pillow. "Thanks," he mumbled. The vampire chuckled, placing one of his cool hands on top of the teens matching orange hair.

"I don't think I've ever heard a mouse thank a cat before." Hikaru mused. Kaoru rolled over a little more, taking his face out of his feathery pillow and grabbed the hand from his head, holding it in his warm ones.

"I know, maybe I'm stupid since you tried to kill me only the night before, but I'd like to think of us as friends." Hikaru chuckled as he allowed his hand to be held longer.

"Maybe, until the day I kill you," he replied. For some reason, this didn't bother Kaoru as much as it should have. He merely chuckled as well and released the hand, rolling over so he faced the wall. Within minutes, he was asleep. The vampire leaned in a little closer, listening to the even breathing of his new 'friend'.

_He really is interesting. _He thought, reaching out and laying the teen on his back. _Definitely not like any human I've ever met before. And he looks just like me…_ Hikaru reached a finger out and began stroking his look-a-like's face, smile forming into a frown. _I won't hurt him tonight, or maybe tomorrow. Possibly the day after that. Until I find the answers I'm looking for, the little mouse can live. _He leaned in closer to the teen's neck, inhaling the sought after scent of the flowing river of blood through his veins.

"_**I'd like to think of us as friends."**_

_Friends…_ Hikaru thought before smiling wickedly, pointed fangs glistening from the light in the closet.

"You are _so_ cute, Kaoru."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Please stop! Help!" A six year old Kaoru screamed as a thick arm wrapped around his neck and held him up. His short legs thrashed about as his little arms tried to pull himself free from his captor._

"_Kaoru-sama!" The child heard the voice of his grandmother call. His golden eyes flashed towards her, wide in terror as the older woman ran towards him. A chuckle could be heard off to the side, and Kaoru turned slightly to see a man standing beside them, gaze lowered so his dark hair covered his face. He was tall and slender and held an air of authority. Though he couldn't see it, Kaoru could feel the man grin. Then the man tilted his face up slightly, and silvery fangs shown through the darkness. _

_Kaoru was terrified._

* * *

><p>The teen shot awake and sat up panting, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Trembling slightly, he turned over to catch a glimpse of his alarm clock when he realized that he was on the floor.<p>

_What the…_ He started to think when he looked over at his bed and saw his mirror image sleeping, a pleasant look on his face. Kaoru could barely suppress the gasp that almost came out of his mouth.

_I forgot he was here! _He sat and stared for a few seconds as his adrenaline rushed through his veins. When he slept, Hikaru looked so calm and peaceful and un-vampireish. He sighed as he smiled faintly. He wondered if he would ever be able to understand the creature that looked exactly like him yet was completely different. How could someone attempt to kill you, then want to get to know you but still want to kill you, then want to sleep with you yet tell you they will kill you eventually? Was the vampire joking or was he serious? It was all too confusing and Kaoru didn't want to deal with it at the moment. He silently cheered that Hikaru was sleeping and stood up to go get ready for school. Before he left, however, Kaoru couldn't help but turn back towards the sleeping form on his bed.

_I wonder why Hikaru was so intent on staying here. I'm sure he could have easily gone home and then came back tomorrow night." _Not that he was complaining. Kaoru was almost always alone. He never even saw any of the employees when they came to clean on the weekends. But still, he wasn't sure if using a vampire to help ease his loneliness was such a great idea. And when he thought about it, the more he was sure that it probably wasn't. _Even if it's only until he kills me, at least I won't be as lonely, having Hikaru stick around._ An image of his grandmother's face flashed into his head, her cold, lifeless form limp on the concrete. In another second, Kaoru felt his legs weaken and give out. He fell to his knees on the wooden floor silently, head lowered so his gaze was hidden by his bangs. After a few seconds, he checked to make sure Hikaru was still sleeping and then quietly left the room.

After a nice hot shower, Kaoru got dressed and stepped back into his room. He was surprised to see Hikaru sitting up on the bed, glaring daggers at what appeared to be his alarm clock smashed to pieces against the wall on the opposite side of the room. It took the teen a few seconds before he put two and two together. And by then, the vampire had sensed his presence and turned towards him with a beaming smile.

"Morning, Kaoru!" he said cheerfully, contrasting to how he looked only a few moments before.

"Good morning…" Kaoru replied, looking back and forth between the obliterated device and the happy vampire. "Why did you destroy my alarm clock?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Hikaru scowled.

"I didn't know how to turn it off and it was really getting on my nerves." The golden eyed teen sighed as he walked towards the side of his bed and grabbed his leather bag, throwing it over his shoulder. Hikaru watched him curiously before yawning.

"You can go back to bed if you're tired," Kaoru smiled and Hikaru shook his head.

"Nah, I'm trying to fit my sleeping pattern with yours so that I have more time to talk to you during the day." He replied. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"But…I thought you liked night. And can vampires even go out in the daylight?" he asked. The golden eyed vampire laughed.

"Geez, Kaoru, you read too many fake vampire book. It's all a myth; we can go out in the sun, but it's so bright and our vision is ten times better than yours so our eyes are more sensitive to the light. We aren't weakened by garlic; we just have a really sensitive sense of smell. And about the wooden stake and silver bullet myths, think about it; wouldn't ANYONE die being stabbed in the heart or shot in the chest?" he smiled and Kaoru simply gaped. He never really thought of things in that way before.

"That's really cool," he stated, still in shock about everything that he just learned. Hikaru smirked further.

"And about loving nighttime; I love it but I'd be willing to become a day walker if I could spend more time with you," he grinned, and Kaoru blushed.

"Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing," the teen muttered, shifting his gaze towards the floor. An idea flashed inside of the vampires head, and he couldn't resist trying it out. He watched as the teen regained his composure and looked back at him. "I better go, feel free to help yourself to anything in the house."

"What if I want you?" Hikaru asked, standing up from the bed and walking slowly towards him. Kaoru found himself frozen in place, eyes locked on the vampire. A feeling of warmth spread throughout his body and as much as he willed himself to move, he couldn't.

Something was wrong.

He tried to open his mouth to speak, but found his vocal cords didn't work. His eyes just simply continued to gaze into Hikaru's matching ones. The vampire wore a mischievous smirk on his face and instantly Kaoru knew what was happening.

_H-he's doing this! He froze my body! _

The creature approached the teen that could do nothing but stare helplessly as his look-a-like wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned forward to sniff his neck.

"You're teasing me, smelling that good." He purred as he nuzzled into the human's neck. "Maybe just one bite…" he whispered as his tongue flicked the pale, unblemished skin of Kaoru's neck. Instantly, the teen found himself unfrozen and back in control of his body. He shoved the vampire away and flew his hand to his neck, bright red.

"Y-you, w-wha—what did you j-just do?" he asked, backing up towards the doorway and trembling. The feeling of being controlled, not being able to do as you willed…it was all too familiar to the human male. Hikaru smirked as placed one hand on his hips.

"Just having a little fun before you leave," he said. "Your reaction was so modest, it was cute." He chuckled. Kaoru turned even redder and he could feel the formation of tears in his eyes. Not because he was sad, but because he was angry.

"Don't ever do that again!" he screamed, turning and running out of the room. Hikaru went from looking pleased to looking confused, an emotion that he didn't care too much for.

_Geez, what's his problem?_ He thought.

* * *

><p>Kaoru jumped into the sleek black limo that sat outside his house and waited for him. He could hear his heart beat in his ears and his hand never left his neck.<p>

_I didn't know Hikaru could do that too…_ He thought as he was panting for breath after the little incident. _I guess…it's a vampire thing. What else can Hikaru do that I don't know about?_ When Kaoru thought about it, he hardly knew the vampire at all. It was irritating and scary, practically letting a complete stranger into your home. He looked down at his trembling hands and sighed, closing his eyes and willing them to stop. After a few minutes he finally calmed down and looked out the window, seeing Ouran Academy pulling into view. He stepped out with a final sigh once they pulled up to the overly large and eccentric building and proceeded to walk inside and into his classroom. As usual, the seats were all empty save for the seat in the very back where Haruhi sat. Kaoru sat down in the seat beside her silently. It didn't take long for the girl to look at him.

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" she asked, instantly alerted by the oddly silent teen's behavior. Kaoru warily smiled at her with a nod.

"Y-yeah, just a little tired is all," he replied. "I woke up on the floor."

"That's odd," the cross-dressing girl said, placing her hand on her chin. "I've read once that falling out of bed is a psychological sign of distress. It shows that you're uneasy about something." She opened up her math textbook and laid it out in front of her, scanning the pages. "I remember my dad used to roll off his futon all the time after my mother died."

Kaoru thought about how right that sounded. After his grandmother died, he couldn't sleep in his own bed for months. He remembered crawling into his mother's and father's bed when one of them had to be home all of the time because of his age and the fact that his only other relative that took care of him wasn't around anymore.

"So what is it?" Haruhi asked, snapping the golden eyed teen out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you upset about?" she asked, a hint of irritation to her voice. Kaoru turned his gaze to his desk and simply shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure I guess." He replied honestly. "Do you think it's a bad idea to want to be friends with someone who you know nothing about?" he asked quietly. Haruhi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Isn't that how most relationships start?" she stated. "You don't automatically know everything about everybody; you have to become friends before you really get to know them."

Kaoru sighed as he rested his head on his hand on his desk. "I guess that's true." He said. He wanted to ask more but he heard the usual rush of students enter the classroom and decided against it. No need for the whole world to know of his problems. Kaoru looked at the girls and boys in class 1-A. Many of the girls would look at him or sneak glances at him when they didn't think he was looking. Kaoru once questioned another guy why they did that and he said it was because they all thought he was good looking, better than most of the guys there. Kaoru never really saw why; he was about average height for a teenage male his age, he was slender, and he thought his voice was too soft sounding sometimes. He didn't understand what the girls that would give him love letters or happy waves and smiles saw in him, but he couldn't say that he minded. It felt nice knowing that people liked you.

"K-Kaoru-kun, Haruhi-kun," came a soft voice, breaking Kaoru of his thoughts. He looked up to see two girls standing in front of his and Haruhi's desks. One had short brunette hair parted in the middle and blue eyes while the other had medium length brown hair with two blue ribbons pulling the sides back and bangs and brown eyes. They both had an obvious tint of red on their cheeks and Kaoru couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah?" he asked nicely, causing the two girls to blush a deeper shade of red. The girl with long hair spoke.

"Um… w-would you two like… t-to go to the m-mall after school with us?" she asked. This caught Kaoru off guard. Despite being pretty popular with most of the guys and girls of the school, he was rarely invited anywhere, probably because he never really bothered to spend time with anyone besides Haruhi, and she was almost always busy.

"That sounds like fun, thanks for inviting us," Haruhi said, flashing the two girls a gentle smile, causing them to squeal with happiness. Kaoru looked over at the girl in shock and surprise. He opened his mouth to say something to her but the glare she shot him put an end to that.

The girls wrote down where they would be meeting them at on a slip of paper and handed it to the orange haired teen, who simply jammed it in his pocket. When they left, Kaoru looked over at his best friend.

"Why did you tell them that? I'm sure you want to go to the mall with them just about as much as I do," he replied crossly. He wasn't mad about having to go hang out with girls from his school for a few hours, he was just mad that he didn't even get a chance to give his opinion about it.

"True, but I figured that this was the perfect time to prove to you what I told you about needing to befriend someone before you really get to know them." She turned back towards her text book. "Personally, I also think you need to open up to more people than just me. This could be good for you," she smiled.

"But...At home…" he started when he remembered that Hikaru was at his house. Thoughts of what happened only an hour or two before flooded into his head and he felt his heart speed up again and more anger well up inside of him. "…actually, this might be good for me, just like you said. I needed to get out of the house anyways."

_Getting away from that jerk for a few extra hours sounds great,_ Kaoru thought as a smile spread across his face. _Besides, I need some more time to cool down._

Haruhi smiled again. "That sounds good," she said. "I better get some extra studying done before school gets out then." Kaoru chuckled, spirits lifting up already.

_I can tell, today will be better!_ He thought happily as he watched the teacher walk into the room to begin the class.

Oh how wrong he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**In case your confused, I've changed the title of the story from Far From Here, which was the name of a song by Mariana's Trench, a really awesome alternative rock band, to Beautiful Disaster, the name of a song by Kelly Clarkson, because that song seemed more fitting when I listened to it than the other one did. Sorry for the confusion, if any!**

* * *

><p>School went by faster than Kaoru would have liked but he didn't really mind. After all; it's not like he was heading straight home anyways. He laughed at the thought of Hikaru wondering where he was.<p>

"You aren't going to go home and change out of your uniform?" Haruhi asked as the two walked out of the classroom after the final bell. "We still have time; I was going to head home and change, myself." Kaoru smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I don't feel like going back. I'll buy some new clothes to change into. I can give you a ride home though." The girl raised her eyebrow but smiled nonetheless.

"Sure," she agreed. The two walked to the black limo and climbed inside.

"Hitachiin Residence?" The driver asked. Kaoru shook his head.

"Fujioka Residence, please," he said, and without another word the driver drove out of the school grounds and towards the commoner side of the area. He turned back towards Haruhi. "Those two girls we're meeting, what are their names?" he asked. Haruhi thought for a minute.

"Kanako Kasugazaki was the short haired one and Momoka Kurakano was the long haired one I believe." Kaoru nodded and crossed his arms, leaning back in the seat. They arrived at Haruhi's apartment a few minutes later, and the girl ran out to go get changed quickly and grab her wallet, which meant that Kaoru was left alone with his thoughts.

_I wonder if Hikaru would be mad at me for not telling him I won't be home,_ he thought, and quickly his mood dampened a little. Somewhere inside, though he knew the vampire deserved to not be told what he was doing with some friends due to the stunt that he pulled earlier, Kaoru couldn't help but feel a little bad about it. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ Haruhi walked out of her house in simple clothes; a dark brown hooded vest with a white short sleeved tee-shirt underneath and brown and pink plaid shorts, and proceeded to walk back to the limo.

"Hope I didn't take too long," she apologized and Kaoru waved her off.

"It's fine, not like we need to be there right away anyways," he smiled.

* * *

><p>The drive to the mall was silent save for the few random conversations the two teens had. Kaoru was still feeling a little nervous about leaving Hikaru at his house by himself but he decided to get over it. This was about making new friends and having fun, NOT annoying vampires. Haruhi looked out of the limo and at the large building they were heading to.<p>

"I've been to this mall before," Haruhi said and Kaoru nodded.

"They chose a commoner mall to go to, probably so that you would be able to afford things," he snickered and Haruhi scowled.

"Gee, how thoughtful," she muttered as the limo was parked and the two stepped out.

"Haruhi-kun! Kaoru-kun!" two female voices called out to the two teens. They both looked over to see Kanako and Momoka smiling and waving towards them from another limo a few rows over. They walked over to them.

"A commoners mall, how exciting right?" Kanako giggled. Kaoru laughed.

"Yes it is!" He smiled and Haruhi groaned. "So what did you lovely ladies have planned for us?" he smiled and the two girls squealed.

"Well, we were hoping we could look around and shop a little, then get something to eat at the food court." Momoka said smiling happily. "We've never been here before, so Haruhi should be our guide!" Kanako nodded and grabbed onto Haruhi's arm.

"I can't wait!" she smiled and Haruhi laughed and the four students walked into the mall. Little did they know, someone was watching them.

"Found you, vampire," a male voice said from the middle of the large parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Haruhi-kun, you would make such a pretty girl!" Momoka squealed as, after much begging from the girls, Haruhi walked out of the stall wearing a strapless light pink floral sundress with a short sleeved white shirt on underneath it.<p>

"I agree," Kaoru giggled as Haruhi glared at him.

"If we buy it, will you wear it for the rest of the day?" The girls begged some more in unison. Haruhi rolled her eyes before giving the girls another winning smile.

"I guess that's okay," she said and the girls squealed some more and looked happily over at Kaoru who had also changed out of his uniform and into an orange unbuttoned short sleeved shirt with a white long sleeved one underneath and dark brown knee length shorts. His uniform sat in the bag he bought his clothes in.

"Why didn't you change at home?" Kanako asked as the four paid for Haruhi's clothes and began walking down through the building past a few shops. Kaoru shrugged.

"I just didn't feel like it," he said.

"I see," Momoka said as she smiled. "Well, whose hungry?" everyone nodded and they group proceeded to the food court that was the on the level under them.

"I think I want to try a pretzel," Kanako said offhandedly. "I've never had a commoner pretzel before."

"I want to have a burger!" Momoka giggled and the two girls began laughing. Kaoru smiled at the slightly annoyed Haruhi.

"Well, you pretty ladies sit tight and I'll go grab you some food," he smiled and Haruhi scowled knowing that he included her in that sentence too. Kaoru turned around and began to walk towards the food court happily.

_I'm glad I came. This is pretty fun._

"I didn't think I'd ever see you walking around in such a public place in the middle of the day, Hikaru," a voice said and Kaoru froze and looked around. Suddenly, he felt his arm in a vice-like grip as he was pulled around the corner and thrown against the wall.

"Hey!" He shouted as pain shot from his still injured shoulders through his back. He tried to look up at his attacker, only to come face to face with a silver gun with the barrel pointed at him.

"Don't move, you devil," the voice ordered and Kaoru found that he couldn't, even if he wanted to.

"W-what d-do you w-want?" he managed to gasp and his eyes never left the weapon. He heard the man attacking him laugh.

"I want what I've been after for all these years; your head on a platter. You thought you could lose me in Europe but oh how wrong you were, Hikaru." The voice of his attacker sounded young, not much older than Kaoru was. He couldn't be sure, but he finally braved himself and looked over at the male holding the gun. He wore a black leather hat with a long black trench coat, a skin tight white shirt with straps going over his chest that led to his back, a gun holster on each side of his hips, and dark brown pants with pockets all over them. Blond wavy hair shown from under his hat and violet eyes stared into his golden ones. He was a teenager as well! Then a thought hit him;

_Hikaru?_

"There's been some mistake, I-I'm not Hikaru!" he said and the blond teen laughed dramatically.

"Oh right, and I'm not Tamaki Suoh, worlds greatest and most handsome vampire hunter to have ever walked this beautiful planet we call Earth!"

_A vampire hunter? _

Kaoru swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to buy himself some more time to figure out a plan to get out of this situation. An idea came to mind as he listened to how dramatic and eccentric this guy was.

"Um, if you're so famous, t-then why haven't I heard of you?" he asked, and Tamaki gasped.

"What? Of course you have! You and I have been mortal and immortal enemies since the day I inherited my title! How dare you say that you fowl beast!" The gun was cocked and right before the trigger was pulled, Kaoru squatted down so the shot hit the wall instead. Shards of marble fell on him but the orange haired teen ignored it and kicked his leg out to trip the vampire hunter. Tamaki fell to the floor and Kaoru took off running. By this time screams had irrupted from the mall after hearing the gunshot and everyone was in panic, running around and making it difficult for Kaoru to get through to find his friends.

Kaoru felt a tug at his ankle and found himself colliding with the floor. He looked down to see a leather strap wrapped around his leg, and followed the material down to where Tamaki was standing about fifteen feet away, a scowl on his face as he held the handle to the apparent whip that was around his ankle.

"Don't think you can get away that easily, vampire!" He shouted as he pointed the fancy gun towards him once more.

"Are you crazy?" Kaoru shouted over the roar of the crowd. "There're people everywhere!"

"Since when do you care about us humans?" Tamaki called back as he cocked his gun. Kaoru thought his heart was going to explode and he closed his eyes to wait for the end.

"KAORU!" a familiar voice called out and Kaoru opened his golden eyes to see Hikaru tackle Tamaki to the ground.

"H-Hikaru?" the teen gasped, relief spreading through him like wildfire. Quickly, he undid the whip around his leg.

Tamaki kicked Hikaru off and rolled backwards onto his feet. He glared at who interrupted him when he saw the vampire glaring angrily at him. Instantly, his violet eyes went wide.

"You!" he gasped, pointing at Hikaru. "There're two of you! Impossible!" Hikaru smirked.

"Nice to see you too, Milord," he said sarcastically. "And no, there's only one of me, which is lucky for you." He said, his voice going from sarcastic to dark. He jumped forward towards the hunter and slashed him with his hand, but the attack was deflected as the hunter side swept him and pulled out another long whip. He tried to attack the vampire with it, only to find him gone. Looking around quickly, he sensed something from above him and did a backwards flip to dodge the attack from above by Hikaru at the last second.

"If there's only one of you, then how do you explain that other guy that looks just like you?" Tamaki asked, pointing his gun towards the golden eyed vampire. Hikaru frowned.

"He's a human I've discovered." He said and Tamaki scowled.

"A human who looks just like you? Very unlikely in my opinion," he growled, cocking the gun. Hikaru smiled this time.

"Oh, but it's true. I don't understand it that much either, but until I do I'm not going to let anyone kill him." Tamaki smirked.

"Too bad where you're going you won't be able to find out," he said, finger on the trigger. Hikaru looked unfazed, as usual.

"Kaoru!" a female voice called out and the vampire and hunter both turned to see a brunette girl running towards them among all the chaos. She stopped next to Hikaru and turned towards Tamaki who still had the gun pointed at him. Instantly, she gasped and froze, not realizing what was happening until it was too late. "W-what's going on?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the gun. Hikaru looked up towards the blond and raised an eyebrow when he saw the hunter's gaze fixed on the girl that had mistaken him for Kaoru. Everything was silent for what felt like hours (except for the screams coming from the general public) until a squeal could be heard from Tamaki and the gun was dropped. Instantly, the blond man turned bright red and ran towards the girl in full sprint, tackling her in a hug.

"You are SO cute! Like a little angel! Oh, how foolish I was making such a scene in front of a beautiful princess!" he said eccentrically as he suffocated the girl in his bear hug.

"L-let g-go!" she gasped for breath as she struggled to pull away from the crazy man. She turned towards Hikaru. "W-what is g-going on?" Tamaki froze and released the girl.

"You _know _this beast?" He gasped, letting out a high pitched scream of horror. Haruhi gasped for breath as she turned towards the vampire. Instantly, confusion crossed her face as she raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the hunter.

"Um, yeah, something like that," she said before glaring. "And what are you doing bringing something like that to a place full of people?" she growled, pointing towards the discarded gun that lay only a few feet away from them. "You could kill somebody!" The blond hunter seemed to shrink under the hard gaze of the girl and the fierceness he held moments ago seemed to vanish. He fell to his knees and started bawling.

"It doesn't affect humans!" he cried. "Only vamp-" he started when a hand covered his mouth. Haruhi gasped as Kaoru stood behind the man and smiled. Hikaru smirked.

"Um, Haruhi, Hikaru, I think we should leave," the golden eyed teen said as he looked over at the girl and his vampire companion. Haruhi looked towards Hikaru and then back at Kaoru and the hunter before sighing and glaring at her friend.

"I was wondering who this guy was," she sighed, pointing at Hikaru. "You have a LOT of explaining to do." She glared and Kaoru sweat dropped. He'd come up with a lie later.

"What about me?" Tamaki asked, drying his tears away. "Though I absolutely despise that thing over there," he emphasized 'thing' by pointing at Hikaru, "I can't let a beautiful maiden walk away with the likes of you two unattended." He glared, looking at Hikaru and Kaoru. "I must go along!" Police sirens could be heard off in the distance and Hikaru snickered while Kaoru began to panic.

"I don't care what you do but we can't stay here!" he said, walking towards his two friends. "Let's get out of here!" The section of the mall they were in was completely deserted and if they were found there standing around and talking, it wouldn't look good to the police. Tamaki smiled and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"Then come, follow me as I lead with my heart to safety," he said dramatically and took off running. "I'll follow the star that burns brightly with our love!"

"He's crazy," Kaoru groaned as he and Hikaru followed closely after him.

"I heard that!" the hunter barked and Hikaru smirked.

"You're telling me," Haruhi groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So yay! We finally meet some more characters! I can't say I'm surprised that Tamaki was a vampire hunter. Luckily Haruhi was there to bring out his 'Tamaki' side! :) And for those of you don't know who Momoka and Kanako are, Momoka is the girl who is the vice president of the 1-A class and Kanako was the girl who kissed Haruhi in episode 2. ^^ I wanted to throw in some more host club members but didn't want the story to feel even more rushed than if probably already does. I wonder how long it'll take for Haruhi to figure everything out. **

**And Kaoru nearly has a heart attack next chapter when his class gets a new student!**

**Hope to see you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, wait, wait, wait….. let me see if I'm getting this correctly," Haruhi sighed as she stared at the three boys who sat in the limo with her. Kaoru sat beside her, twiddling his thumbs, Hikaru and Tamaki across from them sneaking dagger-like glares at each other when they thought the other person wasn't looking. "You discovered you had a twin, Hikaru, and that's why you've been so weird the last couple of days?" she asked and the orange haired teen nodded. Haruhi nodded as well as she turned to the two males across from her. "That makes sense, but what doesn't make sense is why he's here," she said, pointing to Tamaki. The blond haired teen pulled out a rose and held it up to his face.

"Alas, my story is a tragic one," he said, a single tear falling down his cheek. The three students rolled their eyes as they sat there quietly. "My father wanted me to take over the family business when I grew up, but I couldn't stand to be contained by such a boring and low class job!" he leaned back and threw his hand up to his forehead dramatically. "I moved to France with my beloved mother and lived in a poverty stricken neighborhood. One night, when I was walking home from school, I heard a scream from a lovely sounding lady and I rushed to her aid!" he took up a heroic pose **(A/N: I'll leave this to your imagination) **and continued speaking. "I found her being taken advantage of by a large and unsightly man, so I tackled him to the ground and when the police arrived, I discovered this man had been wanted for a long time by the local authorities. It was then my fate was decided for me!" He took off his hat and held it to his chest. "I was meant to be a bounty hunter!" The car was silent with everyone staring at the blond and not saying anything. Kaoru, however, actually mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

_I was worried he was going to blow it,_ he thought, thinking back to when they arrived at Kaoru's limo.

10 minutes ago

_**As they rushed out of the back exit of the mall, Kaoru found his limo in the parking lot and instructed Haruhi to climb in. He pulled Hikaru and Tamaki off to the side.**_

"_**Listen, whatever you do DON'T inform Haruhi about the existence of vampires yet.**_

"_**WHAT!" the vampire and vampire hunter said in unison before glaring at each other. Kaoru sighed.**_

"_**I'm not sure how she'd handle it," he stated. Hikaru scoffed.**_

"_**Do you realize how hard it's going to be to cover up what happened inside without telling her the truth?" he asked and Kaoru nodded. **_

"_**I know, but I think it'd be better this way." Tamaki crossed his arms and nodded.**_

"_**Though I hate to admit it, this may be the truth," he said and Hikaru facepalmed himself.**_

"_**Fine," he grumbled and the three of them climbed into the limo and sat down.**_

"So if you're a bounty hunter, then why were you shooting at Hikaru at the mall?" she asked and Tamaki laughed nervously.

"That's an excellent question!" he exclaimed and stared at the ground. "Hikaru…uh… Hikaru was in France and stole…bread…from a …homeless lady_._" He quickly regained his composure. "And there I was, witness to the whole thing! And though he wasn't on my list of claims I decided to catch him for my own personal benefit!"

"And because of all the trouble he's caused us, he decided to let Hikaru go. Isn't that nice of him?" Kaoru put in, deciding to use the blonde's own story to his and Hikaru's advantage. Tamaki gasped in shock and threw his hands to his face.

"It IS kind of me!" he said before reality struck and he glared over at Kaoru who was sitting with a now smug grin on his face. "Hey wait!"

"What were you doing in France?" Haruhi asked Hikaru who merely sat there with his arms crossed at his chest.

"I lived there until I heard about my sweet little _baby_ brother who lived here in Japan and then I wanted to meet him." Haruhi sat there quietly and Kaoru started to sweat. She didn't believe them! She knew they were lying! There was no way that Haruhi—

"It all makes sense." The brunette girl stated simply. The limo pulled out in front of her apartment complex and she opened the door to step out. "Well, today was weird, but I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru," she said. Kaoru waved with a relieved grin.

"Wait! May I come in and see the precious father of my beloved princess?" Tamaki asked and Haruhi glared.

"No way," she mumbled, shutting the door and walking into her apartment. Tamaki sighed dejectedly and turned towards the two 'twins'.

"I will never understand how you have managed to become friends with someone like her when I can't," he mumbled and crossed his arms. Kaoru laughed.

"Well maybe because I didn't point a gun at her. And anyways, Haruhi's different; rejection is actually a way she shows she cares." He smiled. He looked over at the oddly silent vampire. "What's wrong Hikaru?" he asked and the vampire was silent for a few moments before answering.

"Nothing…" he mumbled. "…but when can we drop this guy off? I find it really disturbing to be sitting on the same seat with the guy who's been trying to kill me."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," Kaoru muttered as he looked over at Tamaki. "Is there somewhere around here you can go? If not, I have quite a few spare rooms back at my place," Kaoru smiled and Tamaki, for the first time, seemed to smile slightly at him.

"That's kind of you, but my father lives around here so you can drop me off at the next stop." He leaned forward and grabbed Kaoru's hand and got on his knee. "Please, good sir, forgive me for the misunderstanding earlier. I see know that though you and that horrendous beast look the same, your good will towards men and your never-ending kindness has shown me that you are far different then you appear." Kaoru actually turned a bright red as he smiled and thanked the blond. Hikaru scoffed and said nothing else, simply gazing out the window with his arms crossed.

"It's okay, we all make mistakes," Kaoru smiled and Tamaki grinned.

"Okay! With that beast around, you can expect to see more of me!" he said as the limo pulled up to the next stop. "I'll be keeping an eye on you so you better watch out!" And with that, he jumped out of the long black car. Kaoru giggled.

"He's really not that bad once you get to know him," Kaoru said when the limo went silent again. Hikaru didn't say another word and Kaoru frowned.

_I think he's mad at me. _He thought. _I have to admit, I'd be a little upset too if I didn't check in with someone who stayed with me to tell them I wouldn't be home. Oh well, he made me really upset earlier so its okay I guess. But still…._ He looked over at the quiet vampire from the corner of his eye. _He saved me earlier…even though the gun wouldn't have hurt me anyways, he still tackled Tamaki when he was about to shoot at me. And he even helped lie to Haruhi for me. Great, now I feel like the bad guy! _

The limo pulled into the drive and Kaoru thanked the driver as he stepped out. Never once did the man ask why there was another teenager who looked like him, and Kaoru really liked the guy for it. The two silently walked up the steps to the teen's room and Kaoru immediately walked over to his bed and sat down, exhausted from the days events.

"My life seems to be getting stranger every day," he mused to himself when he saw the vampire walk over and sit right next to him. He felt Hikaru's cool hand rest on top of his own and Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Hikaru, are you okay?" he asked his vampire companion.

"Moron," Hikaru said after some more silence. Kaoru scoffed.

"Why am I the moron?" he asked, failing at an irritated tone because he was more relieved that Hikaru had finally talked to him. The vampire lifted his head up but still didn't look in Kaoru's direction.

"You didn't tell me you weren't coming home," he said and Kaoru looked down at the ground.

"I know, but I wanted some more time to cool off," he said apologetically. "I was really upset over that stunt you pulled earlier. I…didn't know you could do that," he admitted. Hikaru didn't say anything and a thought popped into the teen's head. "Hikaru…were you worried?" he asked and the vampire stiffened, causing Kaoru to smile. Hikaru turned towards him and smirked.

"Were you scared?" he asked, referring to when Tamaki attacked him, and Kaoru shook his head.

"No, well, maybe a little, but I'm not scared of dying that much," he replied honestly. "I was more worried about everyone else." Hikaru didn't say anything and Kaoru sighed, removing his hand from under the vampire's and walked over to his dresser to grab some pajamas. "I'll be back," he said and walked into his bathroom.

_Hikaru is acting really funny, _he thought as he changed his clothes. _Maybe I keep saying the wrong things. He won't admit it but I know he was worried, and I keep putting his feelings off. _Kaoru walked out of the bathroom to see that Hikaru had moved back into his spot on the inside of the bed and Kaoru laughed.

"Are you staying here again?" he asked and the vampire merely shrugged. Giving a soft smile, Kaoru turned off his bedroom light along with his closet light, and Hikaru looked up.

"You turned your closed light off," he stated. Kaoru shrugged.

"I'm relying on you to protect me," he said. "That is, if you promise you won't eat me tonight." Hikaru smiled and shrugged.

"I won't kill you tonight, I guess," he said and Kaoru crawled under the covers on the bed.

"Good enough," he decided, rolling over onto his side so he was facing the vampire. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru's voice carried through the darkness and the teen moaned.

"What?" he asked. There was more silence and Kaoru nearly fell asleep again until he heard Hikaru speak.

"What is Haruhi to you?" he asked and Kaoru, being influenced by sleep, didn't understand him.

"What do you mean?" he asked dumbly, and Hikaru sighed.

"Are you dating that girl, Haruhi?" he asked and Kaoru had to think for a moment.

_Strange question,_ he thought as he rolled onto his back.

"No, we're just really good friends." He yawned. "At school everyone thinks she's a boy and I'm the only one who knows the truth." He replied. Hikaru didn't say anything for another few moments.

"What about Tamaki?" he asked, and Kaoru sighed.

"What about him?" he questioned, and Hikaru rolled over onto his side. Another thought hit the teen and he frowned slightly. "Are you…jealous?" he asked, receiving a mumbled "never mind" and the room went silent.

"Oh, and Kaoru?" Hikaru said in the darkness after another few minutes passed by, and Kaoru shoved his face into his pillow after muttering a "what". "The way you described humans last night…." He started silently, "…I don't think of you as one of those humans. Just so you know," he finished and Kaoru sat up in bed slightly, looking over at the vampire with confusion.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. The heard the vampire sigh.

"I don't know, just felt like telling you." He said and Kaoru smiled tiredly.

"Well…thanks," he said, scooting closer to the vampire so that they were side by side and relaxed. "Don't get used to this, I don't want to fall off the bed again," Kaoru mumbled, half asleep already. Hikaru looked at him in surprise before smiling and staring back up at the black ceiling.

_Kaoru gets more interesting every minute. _He thought as he listened to the breathing of the teen. He thought back to the brunette haired girl and the blond hunter and frowned slightly. _I'm not jealous. Until the day I kill Kaoru myself, I don't want to share him with anyone._

* * *

><p>"<em>So pure…You're blood smells so fresh and pure…" the voice of the dark haired figure purred as his hand grazed the side of the six year old Kaoru's face. The child tried to push himself out of the arm that bounded him to get away from the scary man, but as the vampire stepped closer he found himself frozen in place, eyes focused on the dark eyes that shown through the midnight black hair. "So young, though. Not fully ripe," the man mused.<em>

"_Leave the child alone," the woman's voice rang through the darkness, and Kaoru felt himself try to cry out, only his vocal cords didn't work. He was no longer in control of his body. His grandmother stood there watching them, unfazed, no trace of fear in her aged eyes._

"_What if I want him?" the man asked, running his tongue over his pointed teeth. "I can keep him for a few years and let him grow. He'll make a fine feast, I believe." He grinned. The darkness made his features difficult to make out, but Kaoru didn't need to be able to see him to feel the menacing stare the man was giving him._

* * *

><p>"Kaoru, get up!"<p>

Instantly, Kaoru shot up out of the dream panting. He looked over at Hikaru who sat there with a blank expression but worry evident in his eyes. Sitting up, Kaoru tried to look at his alarm clock, only to remember that Hikaru destroyed it. The eyes from his dream… he could still feel them on him and it sent chills up and down his spine. His stomach was churning and he felt like he could be sick at any second.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked and the teen jumped at hearing his name but ignored the vampire.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to try to calm himself down.

"Almost 7," he replied and Kaoru cursed under his breath.

"I'm going to be late if I don't hurry," he mumbled to himself, standing up out of bed and realizing he was trembling. Hikaru stood beside him.

"I think you should stay home today, you look like you've seen a ghost," Hikaru said with a bored expression, though Kaoru knew he just didn't want to admit he cared. However, the teen shook his head and smirked.

"Worse; I saw a vampire," he snickered and Hikaru couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He pointed to the desk where Kaoru's uniform sat, neatly folded. "Oh, I thought I left that at the mall," Kaoru stated as he grabbed the clothes and quickly began changing, not bothering to leave the room.

"Woah," Hikaru gasped, turning his head. Kaoru sighed.

"Sorry, I don't really have time to be picky about where I change at," he muttered as he quickly began buttoning up his undershirt. His hands were still trembling, so the task was a little difficult. Hikaru looked back over and saw the problem and sighed, walking over and buttoning up the shirt himself. Kaoru stared in surprise and opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced by the vampire's glare.

"You're shaking so bad I thought I'd give you a hand," he sighed. "You must have had a bad dream," he said.

"Yeah," Kaoru mumbled as he slipped on his blazer for Hikaru to button.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, and the teen shook his head.

"Not really," he replied, throwing his bag on over his shoulder. Hikaru smirked.

"You know, you did leave your uniform at the mall. I went back this morning and got it for you." Kaoru looked shocked.

"Really? That was really nice of you!" he smiled. Hikaru nodded casually.

"Yeah, it's a pretty nice uniform. I should get one for myself," he grinned. "I heard uniforms on guys are considered sexy," Kaoru laughed.

"I wonder who says that," he said as he turned and ran out of the room and ran towards the limo that was parked outside of his house like usual. When he got inside it he frowned and thought back to his dream. No, not his dream; his memory. One of the few memories he wished he could forget. He clenched his hands together and brought them up to his face, leaning over and shrinking into the seat. He knew it; today was going to be horrible. Pulling up to the school, Kaoru stepped out of the limo and into the building where he heard groups of people whispering to each other and flashing him stares. Guys would look at him and then look away, and girls would walk past him and strare.

"Kaoru-kun!" a familiar voice shouted and Kaoru looked to see Kanako run towards him. "Are you and Haruhi-kun okay? What happened yesterday was horrible, and I heard that you were the one being shot at! Momoka-chan and I were swept out with the crowd and we didn't see you guys come out after us. We were so worried!" she exclaimed, close to tears. "Momoka-chan couldn't come to school today, she was so upset over what happened." Kaoru smiled softly.

"I'm okay, and so is Haruhi. No worries," he smiled and Kanako wiped her eyes.

"That's good, since it was our idea to invite you I don't know how we'd live with ourselves if you had gotten hurt!" The two walked down the hall together towards their class. "By the way," Kanako started after a minute or so, "I could have sworn that you were already here. I clearly remember seeing you walking in the hallway, but after some students walked by I couldn't see you anymore." Kaoru raised an eyebrow as he shrugged.

"Maybe you were seeing things. I just got here," he replied. The girl laughed.

"Probably. Well, I got to go talk to some friends, so see you in class!" She smiled, waving goodbye. Kaoru waved and the girl ran off and he stepped into the classroom towards Haruhi as usual. Only this time, someone else was with her.

Someone who looked like him.

"About time, for a second I was wondering if you got lost on the way here!" The look-a-like laughed. Kaoru froze and gaped.

There, donning an Ouran Academy uniform stood the smiling and happy form of Hikaru.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo, my name's Hikaru Hitachiin, the older brother of Kaoru." Hikaru smiled, causing the orange haired teen to thump his head against his desk.

_This can't be happening._ He thought as he dropped his head for the fifth time.

"Wow, you're identical!" a girl in the group of students crowding around the vampire said excitedly.

"How come Kaoru-kun didn't tell us about you?" another girl asked. Hikaru grinned, causing Kaoru to fume.

_Bet he enjoys all of the attention he's getting. _He growled mentally, completely resting his head on his desk now.

"Good question!" the vampire look-a-like said happily, throwing his arm over the girls slim shoulders. "You see, Kaoru didn't know I existed until I moved here from France to come find him. I was amazed at how cute he was with his softer face and larger eyes!" Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Are you upset Hikaru's here?" Haruhi asked, sitting at her desk beside the wallowing teen. Kaoru gave an incomprehensible mumble which the girl took as a yes. "Why?"

Kaoru lifted his head up. "He just shouldn't be here, that's all," he said darkly and put his head back down. "School is no place for him; I bet he only came to make me miserable."

Haruhi sighed. "You don't mean that," she said and Kaoru scoffed.

"If you really knew him then you would agree with me," he said, propping his head up with his hand. "He's evil." Haruhi opened her mouth to speak when the teacher ordered all of the students to take their seats.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, take the seat beside Haruhi Fujioka." He said, and the vampire happily complied, sitting next to Haruhi and only a seat away from Kaoru. The teacher began speaking about the test that was recently taken and Kaoru decided it was a good time for his mind to wander. However, before he got the chance he felt a slight brush against his hand resting on the desk. Averting his golden eyes down, Kaoru saw a neatly folded up piece of paper resting beside him. Looking around, he noticed Hikaru watching him, a smug look on his face, and Kaoru automatically knew it was him. Sighing, he opened it up and read it.

_**You seem happy**_

Kaoru scoffed and wrote back:

_**Oh my heart's dancing with joy right now. What are you doing here Hikaru?**_

Kaoru threw the note back annoyed and ignoring Haruhi's own annoyed look and within a minute, the note was thrown back.

_**I told you I wanted to get a uniform. Sexy, right? **_

Kaoru didn't even bother replying as his irritation grew and his hand shot up in the air, causing the teacher to look over at him.

"Can I go to the restroom? I'm not feeling too well," he said, earning a nod from the teacher. Several gasps escaped the female students as they heard one of their idols claim to not feel well. Kaoru ignored them and stood up, back towards the vampire as he walked towards the door.

Truth was; Kaoru really wasn't feeling that well. A nagging feeling in the back of his head that he assumed was from the fuss about Hikaru enrolling into his school made his stomach churn and him feel nauseous.

"Kaoru!" Kaoru turned and groaned when he saw the smiling form of Hikaru running towards him. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a smirk. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Bathroom," he said and continued walking. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" he asked and Kaoru sighed and shrugged, feeling the slight pain from his shoulder injuries from only a few nights ago.

"I'm kind of upset you didn't tell me you were coming here. I mean, it's a horrible idea, when you think about it. A vampire surrounded by people. With blood." He added and Hikaru laughed.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to eat them." He said. "And I doubt any of them will ever realize the truth about me."

"That's not the point." Kaoru sighed as he stepped into the bathroom. "What are you doing here anyways?" Hikaru placed a hand on his hip and continued following his teen twin.

"I told you; I wanted a sexy uniform." He said and Kaoru glared at him.

"No, seriously." Hikaru chuckled.

"After what happened yesterday, do you really think that I'd trust you to keep yourself safe during the day when I'm not around?" He replied. Kaoru turned pale and stood there for a few seconds before sighing.

"Well, yeah…" he said, "I've been getting around pretty well before you showed up and made my peaceful life go haywire. Especially with you being here. You could hurt someone!" Hikaru smiled and threw his arm over the teen's shoulders.

"Relax, the only blood I'm truly crazy about is yours," he stated, leaning his smirking face closer to Kaoru's face. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked, shaking the arm off of him and walking over to the sink, turning the water on and running his hands under it to attempt to sooth his stomach.

Hikaru gave a small chuckle. "Depends." Kaoru gave a soft smile and began to splash water on his face.

_Despite how bad that sounds, it does I guess._ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Despite the early morning sun resting in the sky, the whole room seemed to be deprived of light. Stone made up the floor, walls, and ceiling, and obvious smell of earth gave away that this room was underground. Water dripping could be heard but not seen off in the background, and the pitter patter of rodent feet made its way through the darkness. Footsteps entered the room, stopping as they reached the center. A female figure stood there, long hair trailing towards the middle of her back, glowing eyes focused on the darkness before her. She bowed.<p>

"I've received word that Hikaru is out playing with mice," she said, voice echoing in the empty blackness. For a few moments, there was no response when a male form emerged from the darkness and resided in the shadows.

"One mouse to be exact," came the amused reply. The girl stood up straight and frowned.

"One?" she asked. "Why?"

"If you've smelled the blood of this one mouse, you'd understand," the male said, letting out a small chuckle. "I cannot say that I blame him for becoming so attached. The boy is as pure as a mouse can get." The girl scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Then why hasn't he been killed yet? If his blood is so great than surely—"

"He hasn't been killed yet because he belongs to me, and no vampire in their right mind would dare disturb that which belongs to their king," he said, amusement gone from his voice, being as cold and devoid as the room. The girl seemed to shrink away a little before bowing her head.

"Forgive me, my love, I didn't realize that you actually marked your prey. I thought you simply deemed them unworthy and killed them on the spot like the rest of us." The male form shifted, his features hidden by the shadows save for the fangs that seemed to shine as he smirked.

"I usually don't, but I deemed it necessary when I met this mouse for the first time. But a pup he was, blood so valuable but body so small you wouldn't be able to get much out of it. I marked him and decided to wait for the day he was fully ripened." The figure smirked in the darkness. "What a pleasure it is to see that the day is nearly here." The girl's frown deepened in jealousy.

"Hikaru hasn't sensed the mark." She said, earning another chuckle.

"This is true. In some cases, when a vampire is so strong, like Hikaru is, when he gets so set on a prey he can't sense anything but his own will and desires. The weaker vampires can, however, because their senses aren't strong enough to overpower mine. This is the reason why I called for you now." The female smiled and bowed once again.

"I'd do anything for you, my love," she said with her hand over her heart.

"I know," the male replied. "I am going to send a subordinate here in the next few days to go fetch Hikaru for me and bring him back to my home. However, I don't feel this vampire is trustworthy, which is why I'm using this mission as a test of loyalty. Follow him secretly when he goes and make sure he fulfills his orders. If not, kill him." The girl stood up.

"Yes, my master," she said, turning to walk out.

"Oh, and Renge," the male said, causing the girl to stop in her tracks, "I'd be a shame if something accidently happened to Hikaru in the process." The girl nodded with a wicked smirk on her face.

"I understand," she replied, and she really did. She left the dark room, leaving the male form alone. He started chuckling.

"Now, Kaoru," he said, holding out his hand and stretching his long arm out to the darkness. "Let's see how strong my link with you really is."

* * *

><p>Kaoru continued washing his face while Hikaru talked to hi<p>

m, leaning on the side of the wall with his arms crossed.

"You should be happy I'm here, Kaoru," Hikaru was saying. "I think everyone finding out you have a twin just boosted your popularity up tenfold." Kaoru turned the water off and reached for a paper towel, drying his face.

"I don't care much for popularity, really," he sighed, throwing the paper in the trash. His stomach still seemed upset and he couldn't fathom why. Hikaru sighed.

"Of course, something nice I do for you, you don't care about," he said. "What am I going to do with you?" Kaoru laughed.

"It should be me asking you that!" he said. Suddenly, his heart seemed to leap, pounding harder and harder, sounding like the steady beat of a drum in his ears. Hikaru opened his mouth to say something when he say Kaoru freeze, eyes opened wide as he clutched his chest.

"Kaoru?" he asked, worry in his voice. Kaoru didn't hear him. The teen's chest felt like it was on fire and his stomach felt like a stormy sea. Suddenly, his legs gave out and he fell backward, Hikaru grabbing his arm and pulling him forward into his hold. "KAORU!" he yelled, holding onto the teen and shaking him. "Are you okay? What's going on?" Kaoru was unresponsive, face paler than it already was yet golden eyes wide in what appeared to be terror, looking forward but not really seeing anything.

_This…this is…_ Kaoru thought frantically. He couldn't move any parts of his body or speak when he heard Hikaru call out to him. His arms seemed to lock themselves into his body, his hands clutching his chest. He willed the loud beating in his ears to stop but knew that nothing would stop it.

Hikaru was desperate. He never had to deal with this kind of situation before. He hugged Kaoru closer to his chest and closed his eyes, thinking of what to do. Should he take Kaoru to the nurse? No, he had no idea where that was and he couldn't afford to roam around the large school and risk getting lost. Suddenly, Kaoru sat up and did a big gasp for air. The teen was panting, sounding like he just ran a marathon. "Kaoru!"

Kaoru fell backwards into Hikaru's arms, still trying to find his breath and his eyes were closed.

"Kaoru, are you okay? What Happened?" Hikaru asked, trying to make his voice sound calmer. "Can you talk?" Kaoru opened his golden eyes and looked up into matching worried ones. His heart was still beating frantically but the nausea went away and he just felt weak.

"Hikaru?" He said, taking a few more big breaths and trying to sit up again. Hikaru wouldn't have any of it.

"Stay down." He ordered. "Tell me what happened."

Kaoru closed his eyes again and shook his head.

"I-I don't know, that's…n-never happened before," he said. "Let me go, I'm fine now," he said meekly and wordlessly, Hikaru let him go, allowing the teen to move into an upright sitting position on the bathroom floor.

"What do you mean that's never happened before?" he asked and Kaoru averted his eyes to avoid the piercing gaze the vampire was giving him.

"Well…. It did happen once. When I was a kid. I didn't think much of it though since it happened during a time when I was really sick." He said calmly. Hikaru sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked quietly, crossing his arms as he sat beside the teen. "I can't ever stop worrying about you, can I?" he laughed, yet Kaoru felt as if it was forced.

"Yeah…" he said, looking down. He turned back towards Hikaru. "We better head back to class." Hikaru didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"I think we should go home so that you can get better," the vampire said after a few more seconds of silence. The teen shook his head.

"I'm fine now, it's like nothing ever happened, really." He insisted, standing up and grinning to prove it. It wasn't completely true, but he didn't want to go home yet and miss school. Hikaru sighed and stood up as well, crossing his arms.

"Fine, but you complain of one thing and I'm throwing you on my back and making you go home," he growled and Kaoru chuckled.

"Fine, fine," he said before smirking. "It's nice to know that you care so much," he said mockingly and Hikaru turned his head away scowling.

"Well, yeah…. I…. I should be the one to make you miserable, not some random illness you get." He muttered, cheeks a faint pink. Kaoru laughed but something still bit at him in the corner of his mind.

_What happened to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Such a serious chapter! Well… a little more serious than usual. Mainly just a filler for the next few chapters. I think… idk but I don't know why I didn't really like this chapter as much. It pained me to torture poor kaoru like that but it had to be done! ((I'm talking about Hikaru enrolling at ouran, just so you know!)) and ZOMG its Renge! She seems a little too serious here but don't worry, ill try harder to keep her in character!**

**Next chapter: 70% Chance of fluff with a 100% chance of a familiar face! **

**Please review and tell me how the story is so far and I'll update quicker!**


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day in school was pretty quiet along with an occasional glance from Hikaru as he chewed on the eraser of his pencil. Kaoru did his best to ignore him, knowing exactly what the vampire was thinking whenever he felt the golden eyes resting on him;

What happened back there?

Kaoru wanted nothing more than to tell Hikaru what was wrong, or at least what he _thought_ was wrong as he looked back on the incident. The only problem was that it would involve reaching into the past and pulling out the secrets that he wanted to keep buried. The whole thing made Kaoru feel ill. Was he right? Was he unsafe? And if that was the case, that meant his family was in danger. His mom, his dad, his workers, even Hikaru. They were all in danger.

However, there was that slim chance that he was wrong, and the little attack he had earlier had nothing to do with what happened ten years ago.

What would Hikaru do if he found out? What could he do? Kaoru continued staring off into space as questions like these rose in his head. His golden pupils were focused straight ahead in an almost daze like state.

_Even if I decided to tell Hikaru what I thought happened, I have no idea how I would explain it. I don't know why it happened, I just have the theory of what caused it. _He shook his head. He was starting to confuse himself and it was giving him a headache.

A similar attack happened ten years ago and nothing happened, so Kaoru decided not to worry about it any longer. He had to of been wrong; after all, he hasn't seen that vampire since…

"Kaoru," a voice said, breaking into Kaoru's thoughts. The teen turned to see Hikaru standing in front of his desk, looking down at him. Kaoru looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked and Hikaru sighed.

"The bell rang. I haven't been in school that long but I'm guessing that the students leaving the class with lunch boxes indicate that it's time for lunch." He said, placing a hand on his hip. "I don't know where the cafeteria is so you're gonna show me," he added with a grin. Kaoru smiled and stood up, looking over at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, come eat lunch with us; its Hikaru's first day!" He smiled, shaking off the weird mood his thoughts were putting him in. He felt Hikaru throw his arm over his slender shoulders. Haruhi sighed and looked down at her lunch.

"I suppose…" she replied, grabbing her things. The vampire's arm tensed around the teen's shoulders and Kaoru saw from the corner of his eye Hikaru narrow his eyes before smiling.

"Great!" the vampire said happily as he started walking with Kaoru. The teen raised an eyebrow and looked over at Haruhi who was obliviously following beside them.

_What was that about?_ He questioned himself as the trio walked into the canteen, sitting down at one of the large and nearly empty tables. A few girls sat a few seats down from them laughing and talking amongst themselves. Haruhi looked at the 'twins'.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" she asked, opening her lunch back up. Kaoru sighed.

"I don't feel like eating," he replied and Haruhi took a bite out of her bento.

"You must have really felt sick; I thought you were just trying to get out of the classroom," she said. Hikaru scoffed.

"I don't think I've seen Kaoru eat a decent meal since I got here," he said, resting his chin on his hand that was propped up on the table. "It's always a can of soda or some water along with a bag of chips or something." Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Well, I don't cook and when my parents aren't home I send the chefs away," he said. "I don't see the point in them being there when I'm the only one eating all of the food they make."

"But you have me now! Feed me!" Hikaru said, a smile on his face and Kaoru ignored the hidden meaning in that message. He looked over at the girls that were now quiet and staring at the group in wonder. Haruhi looked at Hikaru.

"Then why don't you go get something to eat?" she asked. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru, a smirk forming on his face.

"I'm not going to bother with canteen food; the only think I want to eat is Kaoru," he said, and instantly Kaoru began coughing, his face turning red from embarrassment and the inability to breathe. He stopped and looked over at Hikaru with a questioning look, and Hikaru's eyes pointed to the girls that were now watching them like hawks, faces red with a mad blush as they watched the two look-a-likes interact. "Let's give them a show, Kaoru," the vampire winked as he quickly stood up, pulling the confused Kaoru up with him.

"Kaoru…please…don't worry about my health, I simply want what's best for you. Now that I've found you, there's no way I want to lose you, you're my everything," He said, his voice thick with a dramatic tone. Kaoru didn't understand what Hikaru was doing until he heard squeals come from the group of girls that were now eagerly surrounding them, watching in amazement and adoration. Kaoru felt his heart that he didn't know had sped up slow down and he looked at the vampire that was now gripping the sides of his face, the matching set of golden eyes melting together. The teen was at a loss of what to do. Should he play along and encourage the vampire, or call the whole thing off? Kaoru had to admit, being in this position, looking up at Hikaru's flawless face and beautiful eyes, he felt comfortable.

And the looks the girls were giving them were pretty funny.

Relaxing, Kaoru blushed and looked down at the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Pulling off the kicked puppy look had worked when he was younger, and Kaoru didn't see why he couldn't use it in this situation. "H-Hikaru, don't say things you don't mean," he whimpered in a softer voice than usual. Hikaru's eyes flickered with humor and gratitude at the teen as he pulled Kaoru into a hug.

"How could I not mean it? You're my brother, my other half. You complete me," he said soothingly and Kaoru returned the hug, finding warmth in it. He was a little surprised he had allowed this situation to happen, but he wasn't going to stop it now.

"How can you say that? We…we just met," he replied, squeezing the vampire tighter on instinct. Kaoru could feel his heart speed up again and ignored it.

"Because," Hikaru replied, "even though we just met, I feel as if I've known you forever." Squeals erupted from the now giant crowd of girls that surrounded the table to get a look at what was going on. Kaoru looked from over the golden eyed vampire's shoulder to see that what was once a group of three girls became a group of about twenty or more. He was shocked but couldn't help but smirk at the pleased crowd.

_So girls actually like this kind of thing? Who would've known?_ He thought, chuckling. He heard Hikaru chuckle as well, and Kaoru remembered that he was still hugging the vampire. Coming to his senses, he gave a slight jump and quickly pulled away, standing by the grinning vampire. _Guess I got too into the part,_ he laughed unsurely and turned to look at Hikaru, who was smiling at the cheering girls. The vampire winked and waved the girls off as they went back to their seats, still smiling and squealing. The two orange haired males sat down and looked over at a very confused and tired looking Haruhi.

"Did you guys plan that to happen?" she asked with a sigh and Hikaru nodded.

"Of course!" he said, causing Kaoru to raise an eyebrow and Haruhi to give another sigh.

"You guys are so weird. I think I'll stay in the classroom from now on where it's safe from your new fangirls." She muttered, standing up and walking away. Hikaru laughed and Kaoru couldn't help but smile.

"What was that all about?" he asked, and Hikaru continued laughing.

"Nothing, just trying to make things interesting," he replied. Their big table was now completely packed with girls who were surrounding them and pounding them with questions.

"You guys are so cute!"

"That was amazing!"

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Kaoru-kun has a twin?"

Kaoru halfheartedly glared at the smirking vampire.

"Great, look at what you started," he said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by uneventful. Girls would talk and squeal about what happened at lunch, having never seen anything like that, and they even began calling it "brotherly love". Girls that were there bragged, and girls that weren't wished they were the girls that saw it. They would all sneak peeks back at the two, hoping for something else to happen, and when nothing did they would look back to the front. All the girls wanted to see the "Brotherly Love" act again.<p>

Kaoru had to inwardly scoff at the name, considering they weren't brothers and weren't in love. However, he neither accepted nor denied the title, seeing as no matter what he said the girls would stick with it. Instead, he chose to ignore everything going on around him and simply focus on when the bell was ringing.

5…4…3…2…1…

The bell began to ring and students excitedly crowded around Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru, Haruhi included because she hadn't had the chance to stand up yet before students tried to crowd around the twins. Hikaru busted out in laughter at seeing the other two annoyed facial expressions.

_It was funny the first time, but now we aren't even doing anything and girls are getting excited. _He exchanged a glance with Hikaru showing his disapproval and, standing up, the vampire walked over to Kaoru's desk and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, Kaoru, I'll save you!" he smiled as he ran out of the classroom with the teen in tow. Kaoru barely had any time to grab his bag. The girls squealed again but didn't follow them, and Haruhi groaned as she pushed her way through them to get out of the class. When she was free, she sighed and brushed herself off.

"Honestly, I don't see why they all got so excited over that little show," she mumbled to herself as she began walking down the hall. She stopped as she saw a very familiar figure stepping out of a classroom.

* * *

><p>"H-Hikaru! Slow down!" Kaoru gasped as the two stopped at the end of a hallway. Kaoru didn't have the chance to tell the vampire he was going the wrong way until they began to slow down and the teen caught his breath.<p>

"You went the completely opposite direction we were supposed to go in." He said, straightening himself out. The vampire looked at him and then at his surroundings. He growled and crossed his arms.

"This stupid place is so confusing, every hall looks the same." He grumbled and Kaoru laughed.

"It's okay, it's a little confusing at first but soon you begin to recognize little things here and there that separate each hall from the last." He began walking away, knowing the vampire would follow him. "And besides that, you don't have to come here. I can take care of myself," he replied. Hikaru didn't say anything, and Kaoru looked over to see why he was being so quiet. Hikaru had fully stopped walking and was now standing there, mouth dropped open as he was pointing up ahead, mouth bobbing up and down as he tried to find the words to speak.

"W-What's_ he_ doing here?" he finally managed to gasp, and Kaoru looked up ahead a few feet away from them and saw Tamaki standing beside a very disgruntled looking Haruhi. Tamaki's expression mirrored Hikaru's as he pointed at the vampire.

"Found you!" he shouted and Kaoru sighed. "I told you you could expect to see more of me!" he said, and Kaoru noticed the Ouran uniform that Tamaki was wearing.

"You've enrolled too?" he asked in disbelief. He looked over at Haruhi who stood there with her arms crossed.

"I saw him a few minutes ago, so I'm just as surprised as you are," she replied. Tamaki looked over at Kaoru and straightened himself out.

"Kaoru! Good to see you! I was just checking out my father's school. I don't enroll until tomorrow. I wasn't expecting to see _Hikaru_ here, however." He mumbled. "I was just positive that you would be here, though, and my precious Haruhi being here is an added bonus!"

"That's creepy," Haruhi muttered, arms still crossed. Kaoru gasped again.

"Did you say your father's school?" he asked and Tamaki nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, this was the job he wanted me to inherit instead of being a vam—_bounty _hunter. He's the chairman."

Kaoru seriously wanted to punch whatever God was up there causing his life to intertwine with so many weird people. Nervously, he glanced over at Hikaru to see him quietly glaring daggers at the blond and vice versa.

"Anyways, Kaoru, I need to talk to you," Tamaki said, his tone suddenly becoming serious. He looked over at Haruhi, and then at Hikaru, "alone, I believe would be best." Haruhi shrugged.

"Sure, I need to head home anyways. Good luck with this guy, Kaoru," she said and turned to walk away. Surprisingly, Tamaki didn't object or even try to give her another hug.

"I'm staying," Hikaru stated, crossing his arms. "Anything _you_ have to tell Kaoru, I should also hear about." He said snobbily and Kaoru mentally facepalmed himself.

"Hikaru, please, if it's really that important then I'll tell you about it when we catch up. Just go wait at the front of the school for me," he sighed. The vampire shook his head.

"No, I want to stay here," he said again, feet firmly planted on the ground. Tamaki placed his hands on his hips and glared over at the golden eyed creature.

"It's none of your business," he growled and the vampire smirked.

"Since when has that ever stopped me from getting what I want?" he asked and just as Tamaki was about to give a smart reply, Kaoru pushed him out of the way and stood in front of Hikaru, gaze lowered to the ground and eyes hidden. The vampire was a little surprised at first, but then merely raised an eyebrow at his friend's reactions.

"Hikaru…." Kaoru said, voice soft and sad sounding. Slowly, he raised his head and locked eyes with the vampire. The usually happy golden eyes of the teen were soft and sad, full of wet tears threatening to fall. Hikaru gasped as he looked at the face. "Please…leave…" he asked, voice begging.

Hikaru wished he never would have played that prank on the girls at lunch.

"That look won't work on me," Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru continued staring and the vampire's smirk faltered before he frowned.

"F-fine!" he growled, quickly giving in and turning around and walking away. "But you better tell me everything when you get back!" After a few minutes of silence, Tamaki patted Kaoru's head.

"That was amazing!" he cheered. "Maybe I should try that on Haruhi," he grinned and Kaoru laughed.

"I don't think that will work," he smiled. "But anyways, what did you have to tell me that was so important?"

The smile on the blond's face fell, along with the temperature in the area. For a few moments, nobody spoke or moved, and Kaoru became uneasy. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"W-what is it?" he asked again, this time sure that he would regret the answer. Tamaki's face was stoic, arms hanging down by his side as his violet eyes were locked with the teen's golden ones. Finally, the blond teen sighed and his eyes softened and a look of regret crossed his face. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I think you're in danger, Kaoru."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm going to have to start updating a lot quicker, I think, because after March I wont be able to get on as much. I'll be an exchange student in Japan for 11 months! Yay me!**

**Soooo yeah, this chapter was mainly fluff and a filler, but I kind of needed it for the next chapter. Please review and tell me how it is so far! I got this chapter done faster because the reviews I read inspired me. Also because a very juicy part is coming up soon and im excited to get to it!**

**Next chapter: More of Hikaru's and Kaoru's past revealed and some more fluff!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well?" Hikaru asked as he saw Kaoru approach him, a distant look on his face. It had been nearly twenty minutes since he left the teen and the hunter alone, and even though the idea didn't make Hikaru the least bit happy, the pleading look the teen had on his face quickly made him change his mind.

_Kaoru has the cutest puppy dog face I've ever seen,_ he thought angrily. _He better not think I'll fall for that twice, especially when it comes time for me to kill him._ A pang of nausea struck the vampire and he merely shrugged it off, not really caring what it was about. Instead, he focused on the silent teen that now stood in front of him, calm face locked onto the vampire's. "What did he say?"

For a few moments, there was no answer, and Hikaru seriously wanted to slap it out of the boy. He had never been so anxious about finding out what a conversation was about before, especially since it was between his Kaoru and the teen that's been hunting him for years.

Kaoru shifted on his feet back and forth as his gaze fell to the ground.

"He… told me I was in danger." He replied and Hikaru raised his eyebrow, motioning him to go on. Kaoru frowned. "That's it."

"The first part is debatable, but that can't be it. You wouldn't of been gone that long if that was it."

Kaoru didn't say anything for a few seconds. "After that, he…told me that he'd be here at Ouran as a bodyguard in case something went wrong."

Hikaru scoffed. "That's what I'm here for," he said, crossing his arms. He and Kaoru began walking out the large doors and down the front steps of the school. Kaoru was silent, not once looking back at the vampire. "What else did he say?"

"That's it," Kaoru said again. "That's…that's really all he said." Hikaru was unconvinced. Kaoru was acting really funny and he was almost positive that he wasn't telling the whole truth, but something also seemed to have upset him, so he decided to let it go. Hikaru couldn't fathom why, but over the few days he had known Kaoru he had grown to somewhat care for the teen and his feelings. He didn't like to see him upset. The thought also made Hikaru want to laugh.

_Who becomes a friend with their food?_

"The limo isn't here," Kaoru pointed out as the two silently made their way to the pick up area. He was thankful that Hikaru had seemed to drop the subject of the conversation he had with Tamaki. Kaoru wasn't even sure he had fully processed what had been said yet.

"That sucks," Hikaru said and Kaoru took the opportunity to sneak a sad glance at the vampire, thoughts straying elsewhere.

_I know Tamaki said that, but would Hikaru really—_

His thoughts were cut off when Hikaru hoisted his thin frame up onto his back. "Hikaru! What are you—" he started when all of a sudden he felt a huge gust of air slap his face and his heart felt as if it missed a beat in his chest. As if he was on a rollercoaster or driving down a large hill in one of his limo's, Kaoru's stomach flipped and he found his eyes squeezing shut. In a second, he opened them again to see that they were no longer by the school, but meters away from where they had been standing.

"Hold on," He heard Hikaru smirk as Kaoru felt the same feeling, only this time he left his eyes open. The world seemed to change in a blink of an eye, almost as if being teleported. And soon, the images flew by so fast Kaoru couldn't even tell what each picture was. It would appear for less than a millisecond and then a new one would take its place. It was hard for the teen to breathe, but what was happening around him fascinated him so much he didn't notice. And after about thirty seconds, the picture froze and he was standing outside his house. More like clinging to Hikaru's back outside his house. Sliding off, fatigue overcame Kaoru and he fell to his knees, gasping for air.

"W-what…did…you…do?" he panted and Hikaru laughed.

"Motion sickness. You'll get used to it," he said and a smirk crossed his face. "I thought you'd want to know how I got to school so fast," he added. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Y-you…teleported, right?" he asked and Hikaru shook his head, leaning over and helping the teen stand up.

"I ran so fast that you could only see your surroundings for a split second. And every time you saw it, it was when we were meters ahead." Kaoru's eyes were wide in shock.

"That's amazing," he said. The vampire shrugged.

"It's not really that big of a deal to vampires, most of the time they don't even use the ability. Some forget they have it because it's really pointless since the humans they hunt can't even blink that fast." Kaoru inwardly winced and Hikaru's sentence and thought back to what Tamaki said earlier. Shaking his head clear of thoughts, he walked through the gates of his mansion and up the elaborate front steps and inside.

As usual, there was no one inside.

"Are your parents ever home?" Hikaru asked as the two made their way upstairs. Kaoru shrugged.

"If they are then I must not notice," he said blandly and opened the door to his room. Hikaru didn't respond as he jumped straight onto the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"School really sucks," he said. "I'm glad I never had to go." Kaoru didn't say anything, simply throwing his bag on his desk and slipping his blazer and tie off. Silence engulfed the room.

"Hikaru, when was the last time you…uh…fed?" he asked, trying to find the right words to ask his question. He didn't look over at the vampire, but nonetheless he could still feel the piercing golden eyed boring into him like a person looking at an animal on display.

"Um, about a week. Why?" he asked and Kaoru shrugged, letting his arms dangle loosely at his sides.

"…Just wondering. I was thinking earlier during lunch how long a vampire could go without eating." He lied flawlessly.

Then again, this wasn't the first lie he's told.

"I'm not sure, there really wasn't a need to ever find out." Hikaru admitted. "Vampires can go a long time without eating, we just don't." Kaoru turned his head slightly so the vampire was in his field of vision.

"Do you feel different?" he asked and Hikaru laughed.

"Think of how you would feel if you hadn't eaten anything for a week. I'm starving." Kaoru fell silent again and Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you afraid I'm going to kill you?" he asked, a slight smile on his face when he received no answer. "Relax, I told you I wouldn't kill you until I find out why we look alike. Until then you can rest easy."

Kaoru didn't feel better at what Hikaru had told him, but he decided to pretend like he did and let the conversation drop. He faked a smile. "So what other vampire abilities do you have? I might not live long enough to see them all," he chuckled and Hikaru smirked.

"Well, I can't turn into a bat or anything, but I am stronger than humans. And most vampires too. In the vampire world, I'm kind of like a leader, besides the actual King." He said, voice full of pride.

"I didn't know you had a King!" Kaoru said with surprise evident in his voice. Hikaru nodded.

"Yeah, he was a really great King too, until about ten years ago." He replied, face darkening. Kaoru walked over and laid down on the bed beside Hikaru and got comfy.

"What happened ten years ago?" he asked, really wishing he hadn't. Memories of his own past flooded back into him. His grandmother. Blood. Vampires.

"I'm not really sure. He just went crazy. He started a dictatorship among the vampires and started leading rebellions against the humans. It didn't work. Vampires rely on humans to eat, but they always try to make it as pleasant and as painless as possible for them. After all, we were the ones who were cutting your life short for us to live longer." Kaoru continued listening, though with the beating of his heart in his ears, it was becoming difficult.

"_These creatures are not all bad; many are merely sad that we humans refuse to try to understand them or believe in them. They simply want to make their presence known, though sometimes in violent ways."_

"However, the vampires who hated humans for not believing in them listened to the King and started getting really violent and hateful towards both races. They wouldn't kill humans just for their blood, they started killing them just to kill them." Hikaru continued.

"_However, there are those few evil ones who kill humans or other beings without purpose."_

"Pretty gory stuff," Hikaru chuckled. "None of it really had any effect on me; I continued doing whatever I wanted." He looked over at Kaoru who sat there silently, eyes dull as his gaze met the ceiling. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the vampire. He forced a smile. "So what other abilities do you have?" he asked and the look-a-like vampire smiled.

"I live longer than humans. Technically, in your years, I'm probably almost a hundred."

"Probably? You aren't sure?" Kaoru asked, a little shocked at hearing the seemingly young vampires age. Hikaru shrugged.

"Well, When you age as slow as we do, you stop keeping track. Time doesn't make a difference to us. If you look at the King, whose almost two-hundred, he looks about the same age as you. In vampire years he's seventeen, like I'm sixteen." Kaoru chuckled, still feeling a little weird by the memories he had while Hikaru talked about vampires earlier.

"I guess that rules out us being related," he said. Another thought hit him. "Have…you always been a vampire? Or were you turned into one? Hikaru laughed.

"I was born one," he said. "A Pureblood. Those are pretty rare in the vampire world, only a handful of us around," he said. The two went silent, simply laying beside each other on the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "How old were you when your grandmother died?" the creature asked, rolling over onto his side so he could look at the teen.

"About six," he said. "It was about ten years ago when she died." He replied, rolling over and off of the bed. He walked over to his desk and opened up a drawer. Hikaru watched him curiously as the teen walked back over with a photograph. "This is me and her. I used to always go over to her house and she would tell me stories. Mostly about vampires," he added with a smirk. Hikaru studied the picture. An older woman wearing a flower print kimono sat there while a little, happy looking Kaoru had his little arms wrapped around her torso. He had a bright smile on his face, large golden eyes innocent and trusting.

"You seem different now," Hikaru said, taking the picture and looking at it closer. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm older," he answered. The vampire shook his head.

"No, different in another way." Hikaru insisted. Kaoru was confused, taking back the picture and looking at it.

"How?"

For a few moments, Hikaru was silent, gripping his chin as he racked his brain for the right words to use.

"You seem…happier….there then you are now," he said finally, and Kaoru finally understood what he meant. This picture was taken when his grandmother was still alive, when vampires were merely stories, when the world looked all yellow and sunshiny and the truth was hidden behind the smiling faces of his rarely seen parents. Before his grandmother was killed before his young, innocent eyes and his world fell to pieces.

"I…guess you're right," Kaoru admitted finally after a few moments of silence.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" he heard Hikaru ask, alarm in his tone. "Why are you crying?"

For a second, Kaoru didn't understand what Hikaru meant until he saw a salty tear fall onto his grandmother's face on the photograph, followed by another one and then another.

"Sorry," he said, raising his arm up and wiping his eyes. Hikaru didn't say anything, simply watching the teen straighten himself up. "I guess I never realized how happy people are before they learn of the true state of the world, when they learn that they're destined to be just like the beasts that they see walking the streets every day. When they learn that they're human." The tears stopped falling, but Kaoru didn't feel any better.

"You aren't like that, I told you already," Hikaru growled, standing up from the bed and facing the teen. "You're better than a human, in my opinion." Kaoru forced a smile, knowing that it wasn't true.

_Actually, I'm probably the worst kind of human,_ he thought sadly. He didn't notice when Hikaru got closer to him, and only when he felt arms wrap around his thin frame did he realize what was happening. The golden eyed vampire's arms pulled Kaoru closer into a warm embrace, and for a few seconds the teen's mind went blank.

"H-Hikaru?" he asked, confused at the vampire's actions.

"Shut up, I'm comforting you," he growled, failing at masking the care in his voice. "Hugging is how humans like to be comforted, right?" Kaoru nodded into Hikaru's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the creature's torso as well. The two stood that way for only a few minutes, neither one saying anything. Kaoru inhaled Hikaru's scent. He smelled like spearmint, surprising considering the teen had never even seen the vampire take a bath or a shower. The thought didn't linger in his head too long, however, as he merely relished the fact that he had someone there with him for once when he needed it. He never imagined all of those cold lonely nights when he was alone that his comforter would be a vampire.

"_**What am I in danger from?" Kaoru asked Tamaki as the two stood in the empty hall. Tamaki averted his gaze to his surroundings before looking back at the teen.**_

The warmth left Kaoru's body as Hikaru turned and walked towards the bedroom door, stopping with his back towards the teen.

"Let's go find you something to eat. A proper meal this time!" he said, not turning around as he began walking again.

_I don't like seeing Kaoru like that,_ Hikaru thought inwardly to himself. _I must be getting soft._

Kaoru was still as he watched the repeating back of the vampire, a soft smile on his face.

"Okay!" he said happily, cheering up a little at the vampire's attitude. He followed down the hall after him.

"_**What am I in danger from?"**_

_**Tamaki locked his violet eyes onto golden ones, face stern.**_

"_**Hikaru."**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you ever met a vampire, Grandmother?" six year old Kaoru asked, wrapped up in a blanked and pajamas, big golden eyes focused on the older woman who sat across from him sitting neatly in her kimono with a cup of tea placed to her lips. She set the cup down and smiled.<em>

"_I have." She replied. "Many years ago, I met a vampire. Handsome, smart, kind. He had beautiful eyes that could see right through you. I loved him," she said as she brought her cup back up to her lips. Kaoru giggled. _

"_Like I love mommy and daddy?" he asked._

"_No, a different kind of love. A love most of us humans thought a beast shouldn't have." Kaoru huffed, puffing his cheeks out in thought._

"_I don't get it," he said and the old woman laughed._

"_Like mommy loves daddy," she said, but the boy shook his head._

"_Mommy loves me and daddy the same," he replied, and the woman smiled._

"_When you are older, perhaps I'll tell you about the different forms of love." _

"_Take me instead," the woman said sternly to the dark haired vampire beside Kaoru. The boy was still frozen, unable to move or speak._

"_What was that?" the male vampire replied, a smirk evident on his hidden features. His tongue flicked over his fangs. The woman took a step closer._

"_I said; Take me instead. My grandson has done nothing to deserve this," she replied, and suddenly, Kaoru regained the ability to speak._

"_Grandmother!" he cried out. He still couldn't move, however. His tiny hands were still frozen in place on the large arm that held him while his legs were still paralyzed and limp. "I don't understand. Why are they being so mean?" Tears began flowing down his face and he could do nothing to wipe them away. "You said vampires were sad! They wanted to be noticed!"_

_The woman stared calmly at her grandson, a faint smile on her lips. _

"_Kaoru-sama, just like the different forms of love, you'll learn the different forms of sadness when you get older; the different way's of being noticed." _

"_How touching," the man chuckled. "I'll accept your offer, for now. However, I still plan on making this boy a meal, so I'll mark him so I can find him when he gets older."_

"_You can't!" the woman cried. She tried to run towards her grandson, but her body was frozen as well. "Kaoru-sama!"_

_More tears fell down Kaoru's cherub face as the dark and malicious vampire turned towards him and stepped closer. The child hiccupped and cried some more, wanting desperately to pull or push the vampire away, but his body still didn't work._

"…_No….Go away…" he sobbed, but sobered up a little as the vampire stroked the side of his face._

"_Now, now, I promise it won't hurt." He said, and Kaoru gave another hiccup as the male wiped his tears away. Warmness began to wash over him, and Kaoru felt himself calming down to the point no more tears fell. He now curiously watched the male as his head was tilted to the side and the collar to his night shirt was pulled down. His grandmother's screams of protest could be heard in the background. "I simply want to make sure we can meet again in the future."_

"_Please stop," Kaoru sniffled and the vampire chuckled and leaned in closer._

"_Are you scared?" Kaoru didn't understand the question. Scared of what? Him? Scared for his Grandmother? For himself? He felt cold, soft lips on his neck. Suddenly, a shock of pain erupted through his body and he let out a scream. Pain flooded his senses, causing his body to convulse. Within just a few seconds, the male vampire pulled away from the screaming child. The grandmother screamed at the dark haired vampire, who in turn laughed. Kaoru's screaming fell silent and his body went limp from exhaustion. The arm that sustained him was removed, and nimbly he fell to the ground. He was in pain, blood from his neck making a small puddle beside him, but he could no longer move. His tired eyes rested on his grandmother as the vampires surrounded her. _

"_Now for your end of the deal," the sinister voice said as he stepped in front of the older woman who no longer screamed but stood there calmly staring at the creatures._

_The leader lunged forward._

Kaoru screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm starting to feel bad about making poor Kaoru's life miserable, but I think drama makes for a more romantic Hika! I just hope I'm keeping them in character. I think I'm making Kaoru a little too wimpy. But don't worry, he'll toughen up in the next few chapters! I couldn't get over how cute I made him sound in the little flashback dream….. picture how he looks the same as how Hikaru and Kaoru looked when they were kids in the anime. Yeah, that's what he looks like there. Cute! **

**I'm actually pretty excited for the next chapter or so when I get the chance to introduce some more characters! **

**Please R&R! It makes me update quicker!**

**Next chapter: Embarrassed Kaoru and a stunned silent Hikaru, along with some Brotherly Love and, if I feel like it, another host club member! (hopefully) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru shook the sleeping boy forcefully as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Kaoru! Wake up!" the vampire shouted, shaking the teen some more. Suddenly, the teen lunged forward and tackled Hikaru in a massive hug.

"No!" Kaoru shouted. "Stop! Leave her alone!" he screamed, squeezing the vampire tighter with each passing second. "Please!" Hikaru was at a loss of what to do, but he knew he couldn't let Kaoru continue sleeping.

"Kaoru, calm down, it's Hikaru. Wake up!" He shook the teen some more, and slowly Kaoru lifted his head, half lidded glazed over golden eyes locked onto Hikaru's matching ones, seeing him but not really. Kaoru was still in his dream world, and Hikaru could do nothing but look softly down at him, Kaoru's arms still tightly wrapped around him.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said, voice was sad and small, as if he was a child. "…I couldn't save her. I couldn't do anything. It hurts." He said, bowing his head down. "My neck hurts…" he closed his eyes and laid his head back down on Hikaru's lap, sleeping in moments. Hikaru was shocked at what the teen had just said.

_Save who? _He thought, looking back down at the orange haired teen. Kaoru's face was no longer distorted with fear and sadness like it had been moments earlier, but now it was plain, like he was having no dream at all. His arms were still wrapped around the vampires waist, but Hikaru let them stay there and simply started stroking Kaoru's hair affectionately. He never guessed just a few nights ago that he would be doing this with a human, or anything, to be exact, yet here he was, playing comfort object with this human who happened to look just like him. The worst part was that he didn't mind it at all. Kaoru was different: He was able to see past his defenses and trust him despite his intent to kill him. He tried his best to smile to make everyone happy, despite being so broken inside, as Hikaru had witnessed earlier with the picture and just now with the nightmare he had. Kaoru made Hikaru mad and sick, but for some reason he couldn't get enough.

_If I keep getting closer to Kaoru like this, there's no way I'll be able to kill him," _he thought, continuing to gently stroke the boy's hair. Kaoru's hair was soft and he smelled really good too, not including his blood. At the thought of blood, the vampire's eyes lingered down to the pale, porcelain skin of the teen's neck. However, this time Hikaru's first thought wasn't how good Kaoru's blood must have tasted, or the thought of what it would feel like to bite into his neck. It was disgust. A thought that shocked Hikaru to no end.

Kaoru's blood…didn't appeal to him? No, that wasn't right; he was disgusted with something else.

"_**My neck hurts…"**_

The memory of what Kaoru had said came back to him, and curiously Hikaru examined the teen's neck, only one possibility of the reason of the pain in his head. When he didn't see a mark or a scar, Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. Looking out the window, Hikaru deduced it was around 3 a.m. and so he readjusted him and Kaoru so that he could get comfortable and lay down. Kaoru was laying on him, head on the vampire's chest and arms around his torso while Hikaru wrapped his arms around the teen's thin frame. If it was a way for Hikaru to get rid of Kaoru's nightmare, then he would hold onto Kaoru like this for as long as necessary. The boy's breathing was even, not labored like it had been earlier, and Hikaru was grateful. His eyes wandered back down to the teen's neck, and Hikaru got that disgusted and uneasy feeling again.

He checked. There was nothing. He would have been able to tell.

There was _no_ way Kaoru had been bitten by a vampire.

* * *

><p>Kaoru opened his eyes as the morning sun leaked into the room. He felt exhausted, like he didn't sleep a wink last night, though he knew that wasn't true. He remembered the dream he had last night. He watched his grandmother die for the hundredth time in his life. Sighing, Kaoru marveled at how, despite sleeping terribly, he was incredibly comfortable, warm and secure. How he longed to fall asleep again!<p>

It was then that Kaoru had heard the familiar beating of a heart from under his head. Shooting his head up in surprise, he was stunned to see the peacefully sleeping form of Hikaru, arms wrapped around him as the teen's head was laying on his chest. Instantly, Kaoru turned red, seeing as Hikaru's chest was bare.

_Was I really just cuddling with Hikaru?_ He thought, bright red from embarrassment. He looked back up at the vampire slowly to see if he was awake and seeing the embarrassing turn of events, but the matching set of golden orbs were closed. The teen breathed a sigh of relief. _I guess we unconsciously got in this position._ He thought and tried to slip out from under the vampire's grasp. The task was harder then he thought because Hikaru's arms showed no intent of letting go. Kaoru continued struggling for a minute as he pouted and looked at the face of the vampire.

"You're doing this on purpose," he mumbled, and slowly a smile formed on Hikaru's face.

"Yeah," he replied, opening up his eyes and looking at the teen. "But I'm too comfortable to let go, just go back to sleep." He whined, gripping his look-a-like tighter.

"We have school!" Kaoru said, exasperated. "Besides, I didn't think vampires cuddled with their prey," he added, frowning when Hikaru laughed.

"I'll only do this for you," he said, pulling Kaoru closer. "Are you feeling better?"

Kaoru didn't say anything at first, shocked at Hikaru's behavior. He was a little uncomfortable, barely used to the vampire's oddly nice behavior. Then, when hearing the question, he raised an eyebrow.

"From the picture incident yesterday? Yeah," he replied, and Hikaru frowned.

"No, idiot, from the nightmare you had last night," he said. Kaoru was shocked. He opened his mouth to question the vampire on how he knew. "You violated me in my sleep and kept screaming about trying to save 'her'," he said, frowning. "Who's 'her'? She seemed pretty important for you to be reacting like that." He went silent and Kaoru was released from the hold, sitting up on his knees and straightening out his shirt. Hikaru looked back over to him. "Is she who your nightmares have been about?" he asked, and Kaoru didn't say anything at first, simply nodding his head.

"Yeah," he said after a few moments. "Don't worry about it,"

"I'm not worried," Hikaru bit back, standing up from the bed and stretching his long limbs. "I don't want you to wake me up screaming for the third time in a row," he muttered, walking over to his uniform laid out on Kaoru's desk. The teen fought back a smile, reluctant to damage the vampire's pride any further. Kaoru watched him before leaning back on the bed and staring back up at the ceiling. "I am curious, though. What are your dreams about?"Hikaru asked, and Kaoru visibly winced.

"It doesn't really matter," he replied and Hikaru growled.

"I do a nice thing for you last night and this is how you repay me?" he asked, and Kaoru looked away.

"I'm sorry… I don't want to talk about it," he said, voice getting lower. Hikaru stomped over to where he lay, grabbing Kaoru by the arm and hoisting him up so that the two were now both standing and facing each other. Kaoru's expression was shocked, Hikaru's stern.

"I _was_ worried, okay?" he stated, and Kaoru was speechless. "Yeah, don't get used to it; I just have never seen you react that way towards that stupid nightmare before. I want to know to help make it better. So tell me, what are they about? And I won't let you go until you answer me."

Kaoru wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't going to say anything at first, but the hidden, pleading look in the vampire's eyes made him feel guilty. And along with guilt, he felt rage. It wasn't anyone's business but his own. Kaoru averted his gaze to the floor, unable to look at Hikaru as he spoke, unsure of how the vampire would react.

"I dream about the day I watched my grandmother die."

* * *

><p>"Kaoru-kun, is something wrong?" A girl standing beside the teen asked as he was sitting at his desk. Both Hikaru and Kaoru were quiet through the whole day, something Haruhi noticed off the bat.<p>

"He's fine, still not feeling well from yesterday," Hikaru said, looking over the cross-dressing girl towards his 'twin'. He hurt Kaoru, and as much as he wanted to just brush it off like he did with everyone else, he couldn't. When Kaoru had told him what his nightmares were about, Hikaru was shocked. He had no idea that the teen's closest relative was murdered, and worst of all, Kaoru, six years old, had _watched_ it. Even Hikaru, a vampire, knew that that was wrong. He hated whatever beast had the gull to do that to an innocent human child.

_I wonder what else he's been through that he won't tell me,_ he thought.

So, due to his guilt and Kaoru's angst, the pair had remained silent throughout most of the day, sneaking glances at each other but never meeting eyes.

"I hope you feel better, Kaoru-kun," the girl smiled as she laid a pink piece of paper down on his desk, a red blush across her face. "I-I hope you don't mind if I give you this." She stuttered as she smiled, gave a quick bow, and walked back to her seat. Hikaru raised an eyebrow, but he debated asking the human male what it was.

Kaoru had claimed that he didn't care that Hikaru knew the truth now; he said it was bound to come out eventually when it got as bad as it did last night. Still, Hikaru didn't feel comforted to know that the teen had dismissed the situation just like that, especially when he went on acting like a kicked puppy. So, instead of asking what was in the pink envelope, the vampire simply watched as a surprised Kaoru slowly opened it up and read it.

"A love letter?" Haruhi asked, causing Hikaru to turn and look at her.

"Yeah," Kaoru smiled, placing the paper back in the envelope and in his bag.

_A love letter?_ Hikaru thought and Kaoru turned towards him.

"I get one every once in a while, nothing big," he said, almost as if reading the night-walker's mind.

"Girls…like you?" he asked, and Kaoru crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Is that surprising?" he asked. "What a jerk."

Hikaru scoffed. "It's not that, it's just…" he trailed off, unsure of what he was trying to say. Kaoru narrowed his eyes and waved him off.

"You're just jealous," he teased, and Hikaru leaned in closer to him.

"What? Am not!" he growled and Kaoru laughed.

"You're jealous that I got a love letter and you didn't!" he stated, smiling smugly.

"No, I—" Hikaru started before stopping himself. "I-I don't know," he growled, crossing his arms. "Glad to see you're perking up," he added finally in an attempt to save himself. He truly was glad, however, that Kaoru was talking and joking around with him like this. It made confusing feelings go away and he really liked it. However, when Hikaru thought back to the girl and the letter, he found his mood dropping.

_Kaoru's mine until the day I take his blood,_ he inwardly growled. _I have no reason to be jealous because of that._

Kaoru smiled happily.

"I'm glad you're talking to me," he admitted. "I thought you were mad about earlier…" he started, and Hikaru shook his head.

"Why would I be mad? I was the one who made you tell your secret…" he said, confused about his human companion's thought process.

"I should have told you about it earlier. I just…" he trailed off and looked down at his desk.

_I thought you were disgusted with me,_ Kaoru admitted to himself but shook his head.

Hikaru stood up.

"No, no, no, be happy, be happy!" he said. "A sad and depressed Kaoru really ticks me off!" Kaoru looked at him in shock and the two began laughing, making Haruhi sigh.

"You guys are so confusing. One minute your quiet and now you're laughing, I don't think I'll ever get you." She said, but she smiled at them while she said it. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Within a few seconds, the door flew open and in ran Tamaki.

"I'm here at last!" Tamaki sing songed as he stood in the front of the room, examining the class. Girls let out squeals of glee at seeing another undeniably attractive student in their class, and boys marveled and wished they were him. Spotting who he was looking for, Tamaki skipped towards the two look-a-likes who were trying to slip away unnoticed. "There you are, Kaoru!"

"What are you doing in here, Tamaki-sa—uh—senpai?" he asked, putting on a happy smile despite feeling a bit anxious.

"I came here to check on things. Unfortunately, we can't be in the same class based on our different ages, but I always keep my word when I promise to protect someone," he smiled, bowing to the teen who was starting to turn pink from embarrassment. Girls swooned at the blond hunter but he didn't seem to notice.

"T-thanks," the golden eyed boy said and looked over at Haruhi for help. The girl was shaking her head and grabbing her bag from her desk.

"I'll see you guys later," she said and turned to walk out of the room. Tamaki gasped, apparently seeing the girl for the first time.

"Haruhi! Come say hi to daddy!" He cooed, jumping up frantically towards the cross-dresser. Haruhi sidestepped him.

"You're not my dad," she said blandly. Tamaki froze, face morphing into one of sadness and despair. Suddenly he was in a dark corner of the class wallowing in his grief.

"Yes…I'm not your father…" he mumbled to himself and Hikaru facepalmed himself.

"And that guy calls himself a hunter?" he asked exasperatedly. "He couldn't catch a cold." Hikaru reached over and grabbed the sleeve of the teen. "Come on Kaoru," he mumbled as he walked towards the door, Haruhi following after them.

"Hikaru, don't be such a jerk," Kaoru scolded, releasing his arm. "He's agreed to stop hunting you for now, so the least you can do is show your gratitude."

"You say I'm not a good hunter, Hikaru, yet how many times have I found you?" Tamaki asked with a smirk on his face, depression gone. Hikaru rolled his eyes and Kaoru sweat dropped.

"This isn't the place to talk about this kind of thing," he said, noticing how there were still students around, mainly girls, who were watching them like hawks. Tamaki nodded.

"I agree. I'll take my leave, but I really wanted to ask you what you thought of our conversation yesterday, Kaoru." Tamaki asked, becoming serious. The teen was taken by surprise, and he could practically feel Hikaru tense up beside him.

"I, uh, there isn't really much to think about," he replied nervously. Tamaki seemed to have forgotten that Hikaru was there, and when he looked over at the vampire he nodded.

"I see," he replied and turned to Haruhi who was watching the strange group with confusion. "Well, my little Haruhi, I should be going. Please allow me to give you a ride home?" he asked, and more girls squealed with happiness around the two. Haruhi was silent for a few moments, debating the question, and opened her mouth to say no. However, when she saw the pleading look on the blond teen's face, she sighted and muttered a 'whatever'. Kaoru smiled at Haruhi for distracting the hunter long enough for he and the now silent Hikaru to sneak out of the class and towards his limo that waited for him outside.

"Hitachiin Residence?" the driver asked and Kaoru nodded.

"Yes," he answered and within a few minutes they were back at Kaoru's mansion. Hikaru had yet to say a word, gaze fixed sternly to the ground and his arms were crossed through the whole limo ride. "Hikaru? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked, pretty sure why his friend was so upset. There was no answer. "If this is about Tamaki from earlier, his was just asking me whether or not I agreed to him being my bodyguard." He said, hoping Hikaru wouldn't sense the lie. The vampire looked up, frowning.

"Are you hiding something from me?" he asked out of the blue. Kaoru jumped at the question but smiled.

"Of course not, why would I?" he asked, thankful that his voice didn't waver. Hikaru didn't say anything for a few seconds before following the teen as he stepped into the house.

"I feel like…everything with you is one big secret after another." He replied and Kaoru's smile fell. "When I ask you something, you always think about the best way to answer before you do, and you never tell me the whole story.

"Hikaru—" Kaoru started when Hikaru cut back in.

"It's true, isn't it?" he asked. "Like when I asked you about the conversation you had with Tamaki, you really didn't tell me the whole thing, right?" the vampire's fists clenched. Kaoru didn't say anything for a few moments, stunned at what Hikaru was saying.

"Hikaru…" he started after a few more seconds. "Where is this all coming from?" he asked, and Hikaru looked away.

"I don't know, maybe from this morning when you finally told me what your nightmares were about. You never told me your grandma was murdered, just that she died. You sugar coated it. And I began to wonder what else you were sugar coating, like that stupid conversation Tamaki had with you or whatever. It's true, right?" he asked and Kaoru crossed his arms.

He really couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't tell Hikaru the truth that the vampire wanted to hear, so he had no choice but to fight fire with fire.

"If it's so stupid, why does it matter? I'm going to die anyways, so why does it matter if I didn't tell you my grandmother was killed, or everything Tamaki had said when we talked? Why would you care? You're going to kill me, so why would you care what troubles I'm having in life?" He paused, taking in Hikaru's now stunned silent look. "Ever think about why I sugar coat things? Maybe if I told you the whole truth, you wouldn't like me anymore. Maybe if I told you everything, you would see just how alike I am with the other humans, that maybe I'm the biggest beast of them all."

"You're not like that, Kao—!"

"I am, Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted back. "As much as I wish I wasn't, I am," he said, voice calmer. He stared intently at Hikaru, who looked more upset then the teen did. Suddenly, Kaoru felt the familiar pair of arms wrap around his frame again and pulling him back into the warm hug. Kaoru expected the vampire to do _something_, but not this. He expected to be hit, to be yelled at, to be ignored, but not _this_.

"I'm sorry, Kao," Hikaru said, stroking the teen's orange hair. "I never thought I'd end up apologizing to a human before, but you're different. You aren't like the others, I don't know how, but you're different. I refuse to let you put yourself in the same category as them. "

Kaoru didn't say anything. He really didn't know what he _could_ say. He just felt himself unconsciously lift his arms up and wrap them around Hikaru as well, allowing his heart to speed up and his face to heat up. He had come to realize from the "Brotherly Love" scene they did the other day, and from what happened this morning, that he really enjoyed hugging Hikaru. It was something about him that made the golden eyed teen feel safe. He buried his face inside his look-a-likes shoulder and breathed in the scent that filled his senses. His heart jumped.

"_**Many years ago, I met a vampire. Handsome, smart, kind. He had beautiful eyes that could see right through you. I loved him."**_

Kaoru shook his head. Why was he having that memory now?

"Kaoru…" He heard Hikaru say, into the teen's ear. Kaoru pulled back from Hikaru to see the vampire's stern, piercing golden orbs looking straight at him, his face determined.

"W-what?" Kaoru asked, staring back at him just as determined. At seeing his face, Hikaru laughed and leaned forward, placing his face on the teens shoulder and resting it there. Kaoru could feel the vampire smile on his arm.

"I don't think I can kill you anymore," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! For some reason it was a pain in the butt for me to write the classroom part so that's why it might seem a little rushed. But Hikaru's last line in the chapter, I've had that part in my head since like, the second chapter! I know there aren't any new characters in here either, But to make up for it, I added a lot of fluff and next chapter you'll meet some more familiar faces. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! R&R so I'll update quicker!**

**Next chapter: Hikaru gets attacked and a four-way battle ensues with a bit of fluff on the side!**


	10. Chapter 10

"What did you say?" Kaoru asked since Hikaru's voice was quiet when he spoke that last sentence.

"Nothing," the vampire replied, standing up and smiling. "Why don't we forget this whole argument? I don't care what secrets you keep from me, everyone has things they want to keep to themselves," he said and Kaoru mentally sighed with relief.

"I like that idea," he answered, smiling back. Hikaru grinned and threw his arm around the teen's shoulder and Kaoru did the same to Hikaru, and the two walked towards the kitchen.

"You hungry?" Hikaru asked and Kaoru shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't think we have anything good here, and you're not much of a cook," he replied, remembering from last night how awful the food that Hikaru made tasted.

"Sorry, I've never really had to cook before," he said matter-of-factly and Kaoru laughed. "Why don't we go out to eat?" Kaoru stopped walking and looked over at the vampire.

"I haven't been out to a restaurant in so long," he said, smiling. "I think it sounds fun."

"Great! And since I don't have money it shall be your treat!" Hikaru proudly declared and ran towards the door. Kaoru raised an eyebrow.

"Then how did you enroll at Ouran?" he asked and Hikaru smiled.

"I enrolled as your brother so they charged the tuition bill to your parents."

"What are you going to do when they find out?" he asked and Hikaru shrugged.

"With how often they're home, do you think they'll notice?" he asked, and that dropped the conversation. Kaoru sighed and went back towards the door and the two stepped outside. It was a nice evening, so the two decided to walk to town and get some much needed, cool (but not cold) fresh air. They walked side by side, chit chatting about little things. For the first time in the last few days, Kaoru felt truly happy.

_I'm glad he's not mad at me anymore,_ he thought to himself. _I hate keeping things from him, but it's for the best. I don't think I'd be able to stand it if he hated me._

"Hikaru, what was it like growing up?" Kaoru asked the vampire randomly. Hikaru crossed his arms and sighed.

"It wasn't really that great. Everyone always expected so much from me for being a Pureblood that I grew to resent being a vampire." He said. He looked back over at Kaoru. "And just like you, I've watched someone important to me die." Kaoru looked at the creature in shock before instantly turning his gaze towards the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said, feeling like an idiot for not thinking that anyone else around him understood the pain he went through. Hikaru laughed.

"You shouldn't be," he said and Kaoru looked back up and frowned.

"Why not?" he asked and Hikaru's smile softened as he turned back and looked at the road ahead.

"I was the one that killed him."

Kaoru stopped walking and stared. "What do you mean?" he asked, and Hikaru shrugged.

"Another story for another time, but I promise I'll tell you," he said and waited for Kaoru to catch up. The sky was now dark, the sun having set just minutes ago. The night always scared Kaoru, but Hikaru relished it. It feels like years since he'd been out like this, and he missed it. He looked over at the teen from the corner of his eye.

_Being able to be with Kaoru during the day makes it okay, _he thought to himself as the two turned a corner down the deserted streets. Everything was still, and suddenly Hikaru felt alert. A scent had wafted in the air and filled his senses. Instantly, his eyes flashed gold and he let out a growl.

"Kaoru, get down," he ordered and before the teen had time to question what he was talking about, Hikaru had pushed the teen off to the side with enough force to send him flying a few feet. At the same time, he jumped off to the opposite side. A second later, right where they both were standing, another larger and dark form landed on the ground, shaking the earth and causing the road to crack. Kaoru sat up in shock from where he landed a few moments later to see what the heck was going on. There, another form stood but Kaoru couldn't make out the features. He just saw the back of a tall male with short black spiky hair.

The figure lunged towards Hikaru but the vampire was ready. Jumping up about ten feet in the air, Hikaru dodged and landed with his claw-like nails extended and slashed at the male. The male sidestepped him and fell to the ground, catching himself and sweeping Hikaru's feet from under him. Once Hikaru hit the ground, the figure was on top of him, and snarls could be heard, only the teen was sure they were all from his vampire look-a-like. With the larger form on top of him, Hikaru did a backwards roll and kicked him off, jumping up and landing so he was the one on top of the male that Kaoru now assumed was another vampire. The teen was shocked and scared, wondering if he should just stand there or try to help out his friend.

Hikaru, however, didn't need help. He was used to fighting. Fighting for your life was common with vampires, almost like a game. Hikaru's eyes were glowing gold the whole time as he called upon all of his vampire senses, his fangs showing and glistening as his features seemed to morph to become more predator like.

Kaoru froze when he saw that look on Hikaru; the look of a true vampire, something he never really pictured Hikaru as, but was aware of. It was the same face he pictured during his talk with Tamaki. He was scared.

Hikaru looked down at his prey and held his hand out to finish him, slash him on the neck, when the calm male looked back up at him.

"Hikaru," the voice said, and instantly Kaoru watched Hikaru's claws go back into his hand and the fangs seemed to disappear. The vampire's features softened as he looked down at the vampire he was on top of.

"No way," he said in disbelief as he climbed off the large male and allowed him to stand up. "M-Mori-san?" he asked.

"You're night vision is still useless," the male, now known as "Mori" said stoically. Hikaru scoffed.

"Yeah, you can thank that Hunter for that." He mumbled as he turned to look at Kaoru. "Come here Kaoru, this is my friend Takashi Morinozuka, "Mori" for short." Kaoru stood there for a few more seconds, unable to get the image of Vampire Hikaru out of his head. Reluctantly, he walked forward and stood next to Hikaru. "Mori-san, this is Kaoru." Mori didn't say anything for a few moments, he just stared at Kaoru. The teen felt a little nervous, for the vampire was much larger than him. However, the male smiled and turned to back to the other vampire.

"Twins," he said and the orange haired vampire laughed.

"Yeah, we do look alike, don't we? But Kaoru is 100% human, I assure you," he said. Mori nodded, obviously not much of a talker, but that seemed to calm Kaoru down a little.

"Anyways, Mori-san, why are you here?" He looked around. "And where's—"

"Coming," Mori replied. "I was being followed. Hikaru, you're being targeted; I was sent to bring you to the King."

"What? Why?" Hikaru asked, voice layered with confusion. Mori narrowed his deep blue eyes and looked over at Kaoru.

"Him," he replied. "The King doesn't want you near him anymore." Both Kaoru and Hikaru were shocked.

"What did I do?" Kaoru asked.

"How does he even know about Kaoru?" Hikaru growled, clenching his fists. "Has he been following me?" Mori shook his head.

"No, you can't sense it but he—"

"I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST YOU, TRAITOR!" a high pitched female screeched and the trio turned to see a girl standing a few meters away, honey-colored eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Renge," Hikaru said to himself before flashing his gaze over to Kaoru. "Kaoru, run," he ordered and the teen backed up, confusion hitting him again.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Kaoru, run!" Hikaru shouted, but Kaoru found that he couldn't move.

"I-I can't!" he shouted and Hikaru turned to look at him, Mori still watching the girl vampire intensely.

"What do you mean you can't?" he asked and Kaoru pointed to his legs.

"They won't move! It's the same spell that you did to me," he said calmly, though inside he was panicking. Renge laughed.

"That's right! No one's going anywhere until I dispose of the traitors," she said, running forward towards the two vampires. "Looks like my love was right in sending me to follow you," she laughed as she swiped at Mori. The taller vampire dodged but Renge kicked him in the side. Kaoru noticed that she was much faster than the other two vampires. Mori went flying and Renge jumped forward after him, jumping above him and then kicking him into the pavement, causing the ground to shake and more cracks to form.

"Stay here," Hikaru said to Kaoru as he ran forward to help out his friend.

_Where does he expect me to go? I can't exactly move, _Kaoru thought sarcastically despite the situation they were in. Quickly, his gaze turned towards Hikaru's nearly invisible retreating back as he used his super speed to get to the girl faster. Renge, however, seemed to have sensed him coming and dodged Hikaru's lunge just in time, causing him to almost hit Mori. The black haired vampire did a somersault and got out of the way, throwing punches and kicks at the female who dodged them all gracefully. She extended her claws and slashed out, slashing Mori in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

"You fools! You honestly think you can beat me?" she laughed. "How sad!" she dodged a blow from Hikaru who came up from behind her. "Use your full power, Hikaru, I can tell you're holding back." Hikaru smirked and extended his arms, willing the nails to grow back into claws. His eyes began to glow gold again and when he smiled his fangs gleamed.

"Oh Renge, you're going to wish you never said that," he laughed as he lunged with more agility at the girl again. She smiled and ducked, delivering a swift kick to Hikaru's stomach as he flew above her. Falling towards the pavement, Hikaru caught himself on his hands and did a flip back onto his feet. He dodged another kick from Renge and threw one back at her. He thought his missed again until he felt skin beneath his claw. A scream from the girl confirmed that he did hit her.

"How dare you scratch my face!"She shrieked. "You'll pay for that!"

"Mori, grab her!" Hikaru shouted as he began to dodge the lightning fast blows coming his way. The orange haired teen snarled as he ducked down and kicked his leg out to trip the girl. Jumping up to avoid the kick, Renge was caught by Mori who had dove in to grab her. He stood there, holding her with her arms trapped behind her back. She kicked her legs out violently.

"You idiot! Let go! You're not supposed to catch me!" she snarled, blood from the scratch Hikaru gave her moments ago running down her face. Hikaru stood up, face calm with his eyes still glowing and his fangs still out, breathing heavy as he wiped his mouth.

"What do you want Renge?" he asked, voice barely above a growl as he looked seriously at the girl. Kaoru watched, sweat rolling down the side of his face, as the girl smiled and turned her head.

"I want to get rid of you. You're both a pain in his side, along with the runt," she growled. "And once I take care of Morinozuka, you're next," she growled at Hikaru. "My love will realize how devoted I am to him and he'll have no choice but to make me queen!" she then smiled and sighed, as if off in her own little world.

_She's crazy, _Kaoru thought to himself as he listed to Renge from the safe distance away. He still couldn't move, however.

"Yeah, well you're not making it back," Hikaru growled and extended his arm towards her, the tips of his claws inches from her neck. "I'll make sure of it."

Renge laughed. "Fool! You think I'd give up so easily?" she asked. She quickly bent down and threw Mori over her back and at Hikaru. Caught off guard, Hikaru was kicked square in the chest by Renge and then slashed at with her claws. Mori landed on his feet and then turned to slash at the girl, but Hikaru was tossed at him and they both flew backwards.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted in worry. Renge was much faster then them, what if they lost? Kaoru desperately wished he could move to do something to help them! Renge lunged forward and did a flip in the air, landing straight onto the two and pounding them into the ground. She kicked Mori and sent him flying back another ten feet and suddenly appeared beside him, ready to deal the final blow. Mori was still, exhausted from being on the losing end of the fight. He didn't have enough strength to stand up or to dodge, and Renge knew it. Kaoru looked to Hikaru who was holding his side and trying to stand to go help his friend, but the last blow really damaged him. Renge raised her clawed hand and smirked.

"NO!" Kaoru screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. Renge swooped her arm down to deal a direct attack.

"TAAKAAAASHIIII!" a voice called out from the darkness. Instantly, all of the vampires froze and looked up towards the sky where the voice came from. Renge froze mid-attack and, as soon as she raised her head in shock, she was delt a kick in the face and she flew backwards away from the black haired vampire. Kaoru watched in shock as another vampire did a flip in the air before landing nimbly on his feet in a crouching stance.

"Sorry I'm late, Takashi, you did a good job helping Hika-chan," the vampire said, turning around and smiling brightly down at Mori. Kaoru nearly yelped from surprise at seeing a young boy standing there, looking about the age of 8, with large brown eyes that seemed to glow in the dark as well and blond hair. Renge growled and wiped her face.

"I should have known you'd come here, after all, you were the one who tried to lead me away you brat." The blond vampire gave a frown at the girl and wagged his finger at her.

"You meanie! No one picks on my friends!" he said, voice sounding like a small child. However, Kaoru's mind was blown when the small vampire ran forward with insane speed, and tackled Renge, grabbing onto her arm and flipping her into the ground. Hikaru sat up to see what was going on and grinned when he saw the blond.

"About time, Honey-san!" he shouted, wincing at the pain in his side.

"Shut up!" Renge growled and tried to slash out at the happy looking vampire, who dodged easily and gave her another swift kick in the side.

_She's slowing down,_ Kaoru thought as he continued watching the two fight. Renge shashed forward and the boy dodged and hit two spots on her arm, making it go limp. Screaming, she slashed with her other arm and the blond repeated the process with the same result.

"He's rendering her immobile." Hikaru told Kaoru. Kaoru jumped, not realizing the vampire was there.

"Who is he?" Kaoru asked in amazement. Hikaru laughed.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or just "Honey" for short, which I'm sure you'll find out why later. He's small but in reality he's way older and stronger than me. He's another Pureblood." Hikaru told the teen. The two looked back at the battle. Renge, who could not be beaten by Hikaru or Mori combined, fell in minutes with just Honey fighting her. She was on the ground screaming, unable to move any part of her body.

"Are you done already, Renge-chan? I wanted to play more," Honey whined before turning to find his friends. Mori was back on his feet and beside the boy vampire.

"Good job, Mitsukuni." Mori smiled and placed his hand on top of the blond head.

"Takashi! I missed you!" Honey smiled, jumping onto the teen and hugging him. Mori smiled and Kaoru regained the ability to move, instantly running towards the two, Hikaru behind him.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked and looked over at Renge, who was on the ground and struggling to move.

"Yeah," Mori said and Honey giggled.

"I'm great!" he said brightly. "You must be Kao-chan!" he added, turning towards Hikaru. "He does look exactly like Hika-chan, doesn't he Takashi?"

Mori nodded. Kaoru looked up at Honey in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, and Honey rested his chin on Mori's head.

"We'll tell you. We have a lot of explaining to do." He turned towards Hikaru. "Today could have been a lot worse if he sent one of the others." Hikaru nodded and crossed his arms.

"I know, but what does the king want? Why would he send Mori to come and get me? And how does he know about Kaoru?" Honey frowned and let out a sigh.

"Kyo-chan's very angry with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I was excited for this chapter and didn't want to wait to put it up ^^ So yeah, we're introduced to Honey and Mori! Finally! I loved how Honey entered the picture with a swift roundhouse kick to Renge's face! I wanted a dramatic entrance for him, but I think I could have done better. Oh well! And we find out that the King is Kyoya! Well, "Kyo-chan" to be exact, which is Kyoya! Shocker, right? I had a few reviewers guessing it was him the first time Kaoru saw him in his nightmare. But yeah, I already had the whole story planned out so I couldn't exactly change it. And who better fit to play the vampire King then the Shadow King? Anyways, I'm no good with fighting scenes, which sucks cuz theres a lot throughout the rest of the story. So tell me what you think! Please R&R and I'll update faster!**

**Next Chapter: Explanations are given, cake is eaten, and Hikaru learns Kaoru's secret!**


	11. Chapter 11

The three vampires were settled in the living room around a tied up and gagged Renge. Her muffled cries and death threats were largely ignored as the group was talking, Honey eating a slice of cake despite the topic of conversation.

Hikaru sat alone on the couch across from his two comrades. Every so often, he would sneak a glance at the front door, hoping to see the mirror image of himself walk in. Kaoru, after the whole fight scene and making sure that everyone was okay, was oddly quiet, insisting to stay outside to get some fresh air before joining them. Hikaru wanted to protest, but the strange behavior the teen possessed made him keep his mouth shut. He finally agreed as long as he stayed within Hikaru's sense perimeter. Kaoru not being beside him made him feel cold. It was an odd feeling, especially since he had only known the teen for a few days, but he didn't question it.

"Hika-chan looks so lonely," Honey giggled as he shoveled another bite of the cake in his mouth. Hikaru turned his head from the door to the blond vampire.

"Am not," he muttered, crossing his arms. Honey grinned.

"Worried?" he asked and Hikaru shook his head.

"No, I have no reason to be," he answered. The small vampire nodded.

"That's true, because if Kao-chan ever came into any real danger, you'd save him, right?" he smiled brightly and Hikaru nodded.

"That's ri—hey!" he glared at the laughing, childish vampire. He gave a little snarl. "You still need to explain to me how you guys even know him; I didn't even know his name when I mentioned him to you." Honey took another bite of his cake, nodding contently.

"Yeah, you only told us you met a human with unusual blood… blood that you've never smelled before." He said. Hikaru nodded as a signal for Honey to go on. "Takashi was told by Kyo-chan to go pick you up and bring you back to him." He said and looked over at the tall and stoic vampire. Mori nodded.

"Said you were being troublesome," he said monotone.

"Me, you, and Takashi are all really good friends, and he knew what Kyo-chan was planning on doing to you, so he asked me to help him. He said he had heard that the King was going to send Renge to follow him and wanted me to get them off his trail while he went and warned you. It didn't work… but it didn't end too badly," Honey smiled. Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Why did he say I was being troublesome?" he asked and Mori reached over and handed Honey a napkin.

"Thanks Takashi!" the boy-like creature smiled and wiped his face. "I wish I could live off of cake and sweets, they're so good!" Hikaru gave a little moan of frustration and Honey gasped. "Did you want some Hika-chan? Kao-chan said there's more in the kitchen," he asked and Hikaru gave another growl.

"No, I just want my questions answered!"

"Oh yeah," Honey smiled and looked over at Mori. "Takashi?" Mori leaned back and crossed his arms and looked directly at Hikaru.

"It's because you were with Kaoru," he said in his low voice. Hikaru's face instantly morphed into one of shock.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, and Honey looked down towards the ground.

"A few days before Takashi came to warn you, he…heard something. At the same time he heard Renge was going to follow him."

"What did he hear?" Hikaru asked, standing up from his seat now. His voice was alert and his gaze focused on the small vampire.

"Kaoru belonged to him," came Mori's reply.

Hikaru was silent for a few moments, staring in plain shock at the two before him. "H-how? How does he even know Kaoru exists?" he asked, voice going from shocked to angry. His hands were clenched at his sides and his golden eyes were narrowed. Honey looked up, fork placed back on his crum-covered plate as his soft gaze met Hikaru's fierce one.

"You can't sense it?" he asked. "Though I can't either, Takashi can. He noticed right off the bat that Kao-chan…"

"What?" asked Hikaru, sounding a little more mean then he intended. He just wanted a straight forward answer, something no one seemed willing to give.

"Hika-chan…Kao-chan was marked by Kyo-chan."

At that line, Hikaru seemed to freeze up. Kaoru was marked. Any vampire can mark his prey, something that alerted other vampires to back off of the human, a rule that was usually respected among their kind. It was handy, because if you've caught someone small, like a child too young to eat, you could mark them and save them for later when they're older. Few vampires are strong enough to be unable to sense a claim or marking. However, this was impossible with Kaoru.

"But, Kaoru said he never met a vampire before…" Hikaru said in disbelief. Honey raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You can't think of one time when Kao-chan had reacted badly to you or anything that may have involved something vampire related?" he asked. Hikaru didn't move for a few moments, thinking back to the last few days he spent with the teen. A thought hit him.

"There was that time when I willed him to hold still and not move away from me… I was teasing him, but he seemed really scared of me." The others didn't say anything while Hikaru kept his head bowed in thought. "He always seemed sensitive on the subject of his grandma and her dying when he was six years old, and she was a huge vampire person. Last night when he has a dream of her… he said his neck hurt to me while he was asleep…Maybe…"

Honey opened his mouth to speak when suddenly, Hikaru shot back up from the couch. "I've got to talk to Kaoru," he said, heading towards the door. Honey and Mori both shot up from their seats.

"Hika-chan, wait!" Honey called out, stopping Hikaru in his tracks and causing the vampire to turn around. Honey winced when he saw the orange haired vampire's face. Golden eyes were narrowed in anger, confusion, frustration, and hurt. His pale hands were clenched at his sides and shaking, and he could feel the mood of the room drop a few degrees. "Calm down, Hika-chan, if you didn't know then maybe Kao-chan didn't want—"

"I should have heard this from him, not you guys," he barked, clenching his hands tighter. "He lied to me this whole time, about the most important things too…" His voice trailed off as he stood there for a few more seconds before forcefully turning himself towards the door and walking back towards it. "I want to talk to him, to hear this from him myself." Honey was about to run over there when Mori grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

"Let him go," he said calmly and Honey sighed and nodded as the front door slammed shut.

"I hope they work this out…I feel bad for telling Kao-chan's secret. He seems so nice and he really put a positive impact on Hikaru. He seems to care about things a little more. I don't want to be the person who ruined that." He sniffed. Besides being a very strong Pureblood with a massive reputation in the vampire world, Honey was very sensitive and cared about the feelings of others, human or vampire.

"Yeah," Mori agreed, but even though they both told each other everything was going to work out, in reality they weren't so sure.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sat on the steps that led up to his house, knees raised up to his chest and his arms resting on them. He had hoped that sitting outside alone in the cool air would clear his head, but it just made things more muddled and he didn't like it. When he closed his eyes, he saw Hikaru's face. Not Hikaru-Hikaru, but the <em>real<em> Hikaru, the vampire Hikaru.

"_**I think you're in danger, Kaoru." Kaoru stood there in the empty hall, staring calmly at Tamaki when he spoke.**_

"_**What am I in danger from?" Kaoru asked Tamaki as the two stood in the empty hall. Tamaki averted his gaze to his surroundings before looking back at the teen.**_

_**Tamaki locked his violet eyes onto golden ones, face stern.**_

"_**Hikaru."**_

_**Kaoru froze for a few seconds, before his mind processed what Tamaki just said. Instead of freaking out, shouting, or running, Kaoru found himself smiling.**_

"_**I know, he's a vampire," he replied, also thinking about the fact that Hikaru promised to kill him but not thinking that would be wise to tell a Vampire Hunter. Tamaki crossed his arms, seeming to gain more confidence at the teen's reaction.**_

"_**Then you realize why he shouldn't be here or that you shouldn't be hanging around him?" he asked and Kaoru nodded simply.**_

"_**Yes, but I don't think Hikaru would hurt me yet, he even told me so."**_

_**Tamaki's stern look softened as he shook his head. "Vampires are like animals, like tigers or lions. And to them, you're a mouse, small and innocent." Kaoru opened his mouth to speak when Tamaki stopped him by speaking first. "Hikaru might seem friendly and caring towards you at first, but what happens when most people or animals get hungry?" he asked and Kaoru's smile fell. He didn't answer. "They become the true beasts that they are; they growl and snarl, they pounce and sink their fangs on the nearest beating heart. And no matter how much you might call to him, when instinct takes over then they're not who you know."**_

_**Kaoru was getting a little anxious to leave Tamaki's presence, to go and find Hikaru to ask him if this was true, but he found his legs cemented to the floor. **_

"_**When vampires are hungry, the only thing they think about is blood. They don't care who it comes from, they just know they want it and they want it now." He stopped. "Kaoru, when was the last time Hikaru ate?" he asked. The teen was still standing there, face blank as he took all of this information in. When he heard the question, he merely shook his head slowly, not knowing the answer. Tamaki nodded. "Then now's the time to be careful. I'll be looking out for you while I'm here at Ouran, like a bodyguard, just in case something goes wrong. But Kaoru…" he trailed off and the teen snapped to attention. He swallowed hard and his gaze met the violet one yet again.**_

"_**Yeah?" he asked quietly, not finding the strength to speak louder. Tamaki sighed.**_

"_**Vampires are…scary. They're scary creatures. I've known Hikaru for years, and though he seems like a better vampire then what I usually see, remember; he's still a vampire. When his eyes glow gold and his fangs are showing and his growls are directed at you, then don't try to reason with him, he's not Hikaru anymore."**_

Kaoru buried his face in his arms as the cold air bit at his exposed skin. Hikaru's face was like that. The glowing golden eyes and the sharp silvery fangs…they weren't directed at him but they could have been, and they will be when Hikaru decides to kill him. The fangs that were just like the ones belonging to the vampires that killed his grandmother and scarred him. The way the vampire growled and snarled just like an animal…Kaoru wished he hadn't seen Hikaru like that. It scared him.

Footsteps could be heard from behind as Kaoru jumped and turned to see Hikaru walking towards him, gaze lowered to the ground and eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"H-Hikaru," Kaoru said, quickly standing up and looking at the vampire. He forced a smile. "What are you doing out here?" Hikaru didn't answer but stopped walking and stood in front of the teen. Kaoru felt oddly nervous and decided to take a small step closer. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hikaru's gaze was lowered even more.

"I need to talk to you," he said quietly and began walking farther, outside the gate and down the sidewalk. Kaoru stood there for a few seconds before his mind comprehended what he was told and he turned to catch up with his friend, falling into step behind him.

"Did something happen? Where are Honey-san and Mori-san?" he asked. He didn't receive an answer, and Kaoru was starting to get very nervous. Why wouldn't Hikaru talk to him? What happened?

The two continued walking on like that in silence, neither one saying a word. Hikaru led Kaoru wordlessly past all of the large houses, then the small ones, made a few turns until they walked into a small clearing where a park once was that was now an empty clearing. Finally, Hikaru turned around to face his look-a-like, surprising Kaoru and nearly causing the boy to run into him. The vampire did not move though, instead just staring at the teen with narrowed eyes and an angry and hurt expression. Kaoru opened his mouth to speak but the look Hikaru was giving him silenced him instantly.

He was mad.

"Kaoru," he said, voice low in a growl as he narrowed his eyes at the teen. Shivers ran down Kaoru's spine as he felt the urge to turn and run, but found that he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to. Not because Hikaru was controlling his body, but because a part of him wanted to stay and hear what was making the vampire so upset. Kaoru's heart thumped against his chest as he continued to look at the mixed expression Hikaru wore. "Kaoru, I know."

"What?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. What did he know about? "Hikaru, what are you—"

"You lied to me!" Hikaru shouted, cutting Kaoru off. The teen jumped and took a step back from the angry vampire. He seemed to lose his voice as his mouth was still open but no words came out. Hikaru growled and took a step closer to Kaoru as the teen continued stepping backwards. "Am I really the first vampire you've met, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. Automatically, Kaoru regained the ability to speak and opened his mouth to say 'yes', but Hikaru knew the truth. Somehow, Hikaru found out the truth about him.

"No," Kaoru said quietly, mentally shrinking away from the situation. He saw Hikaru's eyes flash and the image of what Hikaru looked like just an hour or so ago during the fight with Renge appeared in his mind.

"So you can tell the truth, huh?" Hikaru said, crossing his arms. "Then tell me, was your grandmother really murdered in front of you when you were a child?" Kaoru winced at the question, feeling tears welling up in his eyes but he willed himself not to cry. He knew all of this would come out eventually, but he didn't think it would hurt like this. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Hikaru didn't say anything as he took a step closer to the teen, only this time, Kaoru didn't move, he lowered his gaze to the ground ashamed. "Kaoru, how did your grandmother die?"

The orange haired teen's head shot up and looked at Hikaru with large eyes.

"I-I…" he started, voice wavering. Hikaru's felt his heart pound at seeing Kaoru so hurt because of him, but he had to know.

"Was it a vampire who killed her?" he asked, narrowing his eyes even more as he leaned in closer to the shuddering teen's ear. Kaoru didn't say anything for a few moments, holding back the tears as he nodded his head slowly. This time, Hikaru was the one to wince. "Your grandmother, your most precious person, died because of my kind. But you still choose to accept us?" he asked. The teen didn't answer but his shoulders began to shake furiously. Leaning in next to the teen's ear, Hikaru whispered "was the vampire that killed your grandmother the same one that bit you?" he asked. Before he could answer, Kaoru felt Hikaru tackle him to the ground. He let out an 'umph' as his back hit the pavement and winced as the familiar hands held his shoulders and the familiar weight was placed on his legs.

It was just like the night he and Hikaru met.

"H-Hikaru, what are you—" he choked out as he looked up into the golden glowing eyes of the vampire. Hikaru's face looked calm, though his eyes still held anger and betrayal. Tears were pouring down Kaoru's face now as he sadly looked up at the vampire, regret written all over his features. Hikaru was unfazed.

"_**Vampires are…scary. They're scary creatures."**_

"He thinks a little mark will stop me? I don't think so," Hikaru smirked as he leaned closer to Kaoru's face, ignoring the tears and the pleading looks said person was giving him. "I don't care if he is the King, you're mine, Kaoru," he growled and placed his face in the crook of Kaoru's neck.

"H-Hika…" Kaoru gasped, trying to control his voice and prevent more tears from falling. He could feel Hikaru grin beside his neck.

"Maybe I should have you before he gets the chance. Maybe I should make my own, bigger mark on you…" he purred, sticking his pink tongue out and licking the flesh beneath him. Kaoru let out another gasp and began to struggle, quickly finding it useless. Hikaru pulled back. "What do you think Kaoru? What do you say I have you now and leave no drop of blood left for Kyouya?" he smirked, fangs protruding from his mouth as he did so. "Are you scared?" He leaned back down onto the neck, hearing the teens speedy pulse and smiling. Kaoru didn't say anything.

_I'm going to die, _he thought as he continued feeling Hikaru's breathing on his skin. …_I'm not scared, I should be but I'm not._

"No," Kaoru said, voice completely even. Hikaru frowned into the neck.

"Tell me the truth, I know you can," he said lowly. Kaoru was still, giving a small smile despite the situation.

"…I'm really not scared. Kill me, I want you to," he said.

_I don't want to live with Hikaru hating me, and I don't him to leave me alone again. _

Hikaru pulled back again, looking at Kaoru in shock. His glowing eyes seemed to dim a little as he stared in shock at the teen.

"But…why? Why would you want to die?" he asked and Kaoru laughed.

"I don't, but I don't want to live without you anymore," he sighed and looked up at the vampire. "I…felt better having you around, even though all you wanted to do was kill me. I was selfish because I was willing to act like I was a different human then the rest just so you would stick around. I lied so that you wouldn't hate me. See how well that worked out?" he asked, forcing a laugh. "I don't mind if you kill me, because one less human like me on the planet the better off everyone else would be." He closed his eyes. "And I don't mind if I die as long as it's you killing me."

Hikaru's mind seemed to go blank. Here, he was about to do such an awful thing to someone he truly cared about just because he was angry. Before he met Hikaru, Kaoru said he was almost always alone. His parents were never home, he never saw his servants, and his only true friend was a girl who dressed like a boy and rarely did anything outside of school. Of course he would try to keep the first person who decided to stick around as close as possible. The boy was even asking to be killed so he wouldn't have to go through being alone like that again.

"Kaoru, you're an idiot," Hikaru muttered as he jumped off the teen and took off running. He was ashamed. How could he face Kaoru after he had just acted like that? He wasn't worth sticking around and being with him. Kaoru wasn't a bad person for lying about those things, Hikaru was the bad person for making him tell the truth, knowing how much it would hurt the boy. He even almost bit him… Hikaru shook his head as he continued running at his top speed, where to he didn't know. He just knew he had to get away before he could gather up enough courage to face the teen again.

* * *

><p>Kaoru remained laying on the ground for another few minutes before he finally realized that Hikaru was really gone and not coming back for him. Sitting up, Kaoru grabbed his chest to still his racing heart. He figured he should be used to coming so close to death, but guess not. Kaoru actually felt like crying but found that tears wouldn't fall. He just continued sitting there, no clue where he was, in the darkness of the night. He was completely vulnerable, but he didn't care at that moment. He wanted Hikaru. He needed to see Hikaru.<p>

"_**Kaoru, you're an idiot,"**_

Maybe he was an idiot, but he was a breathing idiot. Hikaru hadn't killed him and instead, ran away. Kaoru couldn't fathom why, he didn't even care at the moment. Whether Hikaru had changed his mind or simply didn't find him worth killing anymore, whether he should be happy or crushed, Kaoru needed to know. He stood up and looked around his surroundings. There were a few buildings around him, but none he recognized, and since it was really dark finding anything, even his house, would be difficult. But still, Kaoru could still feel Hikaru's presence on top of him, his breath on his skin. His heart ached with a sudden yearning to feel his touch again, so he knew he had to find him. Apologize, beg for mercy, beg for death… he didn't know what he would do yet but he still needed to see Hikaru. He had hurt him so bad and though Hikaru almost bit him, he didn't. Was he disgusted with what Kaoru had said? Hurt worse? He was finding out.

Kaoru decided going straight was his best option and began running. However, suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him from behind.

"Found you," a voice said in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I've been waiting for this chapter to come for a while now! I looked forward to writing the confrontation between Hikaru and Kaoru so much that instead of waiting til next chapter, I included it in this one! Yay! Sooo Hikaru's found out the big secrets Kaoru's been hiding and instead of killing him, took off running. Personally, I loved that part and Kaoru's reactions. I tried to do the whole 'don't know what you have til its gone' type of thing with Kaoru's emotions here, but I might not have pulled that off that well. I also tried to make the scene when Hikaru was on top of Kaoru sexy ^^ Idk tell me what you think! **

**Next Chapter: Kidnappings galore and Haruhi realizes the truth!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hikaru finally stopped running when he entered the commoner part of the town. Apartments and houses, big and small, lined the side of the streets. Hikaru didn't know what time it was, but judging by the darkness peering out the windows of the buildings, he assumed it was pretty late. He walked over to a bench and sat down, breathing not even heavy despite how long and far he ran. Vampires truly had no need to breathe in the first place, it was instinctual but pointless. Sighing and leaning back, the crisp night air bit at the vampire's exposed skin but he didn't notice. He only had one thing on his mind at the moment:

Kaoru.

How could he hurt the teen like that? Why did he have to make such a big deal about it? He supposed it was because other people seemed to know more about Kaoru than he did. His Kaoru. It wasn't like Kaoru knew they knew, or blabbed about it to everyone besides him, no, it wasn't his fault at all. Yet, the orange haired vampire treated him like it was. Kaoru would never forgive him. Hikaru wasn't even sure he would be able to face him after everything the teen had told him while he was pinned down.

"_**I don't want to live without you anymore,"**_

Hikaru felt his heart twist as those words flashed in his head. He drew his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them.

_I'm the idiot, not Kaoru,_ Hikaru thought to himself. _Kaoru thought I would hate him or be disgusted if I knew his grandmother was killed by my kind and that he was bit. I don't feel that way at all._

"_**I don't mind if you kill me, because one less human like me on the planet the better off everyone else would be."**_

_No!_ Hikaru thought, clenching his hands.

"I told you you aren't like the others," he muttered to himself. For a brief moment, when he first confronted the teen, he thought the boy really was like the other humans. Selfish, lying, a cheat… But when he saw the hurt in the large golden eyes the teen had as he begged Hikaru to kill him, all of those thoughts disappeared.

"Hikaru?" A soft voice called out to him. Hikaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Haruhi standing in front of him, a short conservative pink dress on with black leggings and bobby pins pulling her bangs back. The vampire gaped in shock at being so lost in his thoughts he didn't sense her approach.

"H-Haruhi?" he asked, squinting in the darkness. True, due to a fight long ago with Tamaki, his night vision wasn't as great as it used to be, but he could still see the girl bright as day. "You're wrong, it's Kaoru," he said with a frown. He liked to tease people at school by pretending to be the teen, and almost everyone bought it except for the girl. Maybe the darkness could give him an advantage. Haruhi smiled.

"No, I'm right. You're Hikaru," she said surely. "Now what are you doing out here? Do you know what time it is?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"How can you tell us apart?" he asked and the girl shrugged.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's because of your different personalities." She answered and Hikaru sighed.

"That's true…" he said and trailed off before continuing. "Kaoru and I got into a fight and I ran away," he replied. Haruhi sat down next to him on the bench. "What are you doing out here?"

"I live right over there, and when I was closing my curtains I saw you walking over to the bench and sitting down." She smiled before becoming serious. "What happened?" she asked. Hikaru didn't answer for a few moments as he found the right way to word his answer.

"I found out from someone that he lied to me, and I got really angry. I…almost hurt him." He said, voice getting softer with guilt. Haruhi remained silent. "I couldn't control myself because of my anger and I almost made a huge mistake. I don't know how I can face him again after seeing the hurt in his eyes," he whispered. Haruhi gave a soft smile and placed her small hand on his shoulder.

"Kaoru is very forgiving, I'm sure he'd understand." She said. "He's been through a lot in his life, and almost every day he'd come to school like a zombie. Since he's met you there's been more life in him. Not facing him again could take that life away," she said.

"_**I don't want to live without you anymore,"**_

Hikaru looked over at the girl and her shocking reply.

"But, even if I did apologize, what would I say?" he asked and Haruhi shrugged.

"A simple 'sorry' is a good start." She said and Hikaru gave a small chuckle. Haruhi put her hands in her lap and looked down at them. "I'm glad Kaoru found someone he could be with," she said offhandedly. Hikaru's ears perked as he continued watching the girl. "He always seemed so lonely, forcing smiles whenever he came to class. But now, they don't seem so fake," she said, looking up at the vampire and smiling. "I think he's wanting to see you as much as you want to see him." Hikaru's golden eyes widened at the last sentence spoken.

_She thinks Kaoru really wants to see me after the way I acted towards him? I almost killed him with a smile on my face. I showed him how much of a monster I can be. _He froze. _But still…I really do want to see him and apologize. I want to hug him and say sorry and…_

An image of Kaoru standing in darkness alone, curled up in a ball entered his mind.

Then, Hikaru realized what he had done. Kaoru was alone in an unfamiliar place in the middle of the night, vampires lurking everywhere in the shadows. He shot up from the bench.

"Kaoru! I have to go find him! He's out here all alone!" He shouted at the girl who stood up with him.

"You left him by himself?" she asked. Hikaru winced at the tone of her voice but nodded.

"Yeah, and somewhere I'm sure he isn't familiar with. Stay here while I go look for him." He said, voice urgent.

_If something happens to Kaoru… _he thought and instantly his heart rate picked up. Haruhi grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming too," she said and Hikaru growled and shook his head.

"No, girls should be inside at this time of night," he said and before Haruhi could open her mouth to object, Hikaru's ears picked up a rustling in the distance. A foreign smell wafted towards him and instantly, Hikaru's senses screamed out danger as he felt a presence coming in fast behind them, reaching speeds only vampires can.

_No, no, no, no, no, please, not now, _he thought as he mentally panicked, letting out a fierce snarl under his breath. Haruhi watched as the orange haired male tensed up and raised an eyebrow.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" she asked.

With two seconds before the creature reached them, Hikaru scooped the girl up into his arms and began running as well, taking a leap onto the top of the nearest building.

_This guy's timing is horrible. _Hikaru thought as he hopped the tops of buildings, certain that the obvious vampire that was following him was keeping up. He looked down at Haruhi who's eyes were sealed shut and she was squeezing the orange haired vampire fiercely around his neck. Not once did she make a peep, probably too freaked out to do so. Hikaru jumped down from the building and began racing down the street, trying to lose his pursuer by weaving through the alleys and buildings. The creature stayed hot on his trail, and though Hikaru couldn't see him he could sense him. There was no way he was going to outrun a vampire. And he needed to protect Haruhi. A small clearing was up ahead that led to a small park for children, so Hikaru ran into it and stopped, turning around to face whoever followed him.

He set Haruhi down on the ground behind him. The girl was shaking violently and gasping for air, eyes still being squeezed shut. Hikaru stood in front of her protectively as the new vampire arrived, stopping just ten feet away from them.

"What do you want Kasanoda?" Hikaru barked, sensing who the approaching male was before he even saw him. The redheaded vampire let off a distinct and easy to sense aura, one that was fierce and scary. Ritsu Kasanoda growled and clenched his hands as he took a step closer to Hikaru.

"Kyouya-sama wants me to bring you to him, seeing as Renge failed. Whatever he orders I follow." The scary looking vampire smirked and brought his hands together, cracking the fingers. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but preferably the hard way. It's more fun," he said. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"You know you aren't strong enough to take me down," he said. "Why bother? Go away, I have more important things to deal with, and tell Kyouya to bite me." Kasanoda laughed.

"I know I'm not strong enough to defeat you alone, but did you really think I'd be stupid enough to come challenge you by myself?" he asked, and instantly, Hikaru could feel more figures approach him, surrounding he and Haruhi, though they stayed hidden by the shadows. Hikaru growled.

"I can take you all on," he said, and suddenly he felt a hand press onto his arm. Jerking over, he looked down to see Haruhi shakily standing up and gripping onto him for support.

"H-Hikaru… what did you do? What's going on?" she gasped out, obviously still shaken from what had just happened. Hikaru seriously wanted to punch somebody.

_There's no way I can fight them all off on my own and protect Haruhi at the same time. I don't see any way out of this, and if she gets hurt I know Kaoru definitely wouldn't forgive me. _

Hikaru was so upset and angry, but he wanted to laugh at that thought. Here he was, in the midst of what was going to be a losing battle, and he was thinking about Kaoru. Kaoru, who could have been attacked by a minion of Kyouya by now, or lost and wandering the streets and something else getting to him. Hikaru really hated himself at that moment, because if he would have just minded his own business and allowed Kaoru to lie to him, no one would be in this mess.

"I'll explain later," Hikaru whispered to the frightened girl and turned towards Kasanoda. "I'll go with you as long as Haruhi here can go home." He wished he would have left her back at the bench, but his instinct told him to take her with him so the vampire chasing him couldn't get to her. He had no doubt in his mind that that's what Kasanoda would have done; kill her while chasing him or to have a quick snack. The gruff vampire merely laughed and crossed his arms.

"No way, the more the merrier!" he said. "I could use a pick-me-up."

"You aren't touching her!" Hikaru snarled, fangs protruding from his mouth. Not even a look of fear flashing on the opposing vampire's face made up for what he just said. Haruhi let out a surprised yelp and covered her mouth as she watched Hikaru.

"Hikaru…you…there's…you're…." she was too shocked to form a sentence, and Hikaru didn't look at her.

"I told you I'd explain later, so shut up and sit tight." He ordered, and he didn't hear another peep out of the girl. Kasanoda shook his head.

"Come on, let's bring 'em in," he shouted out loud, and dark figures emerged from the shadows and closer to the duo. Haruhi took a step closer to Hikaru, who was growling in his throat and his eyes were flashing gold. Quickly jumping away from the girl to get her farther away from danger, Hikaru was tackled to the ground with about five vampire bodies holding him down. He pushed, kicked, and struggled, snarled and growled and tried to bite at the foes, but despite how strong he was he was no match for so many vampires at once. Kasanoda walked up to the helpless Hikaru and smirked.

"I don't think Kyouya-sama has to worry about biting you, I think he'll be too busy biting your friend," he said. For a second, Hikaru thought he was talking about Haruhi. However, when he thought about it, there was only one person the King really wanted…

"Kaoru! No! You better not touch him!" Hikaru growled and began trying to free himself with more energy than before. It was to no prevail. The red headed vampire laughed, and Kaoru had never wanted to kill something so much in his life.

"I'd worry about you and that girl over there before you worry about him. After all; you're the bait." Hikaru stopped struggling and simply looked up at him.

"What?" he asked and Kasanoda smiled.

"You heard me; you're gonna make your little human friend come to us."

* * *

><p>Kaoru turned around and let off a gasp as he saw the faces of Honey and Mori.<p>

"Good job, Takashi, we found him!" Honey smiled from on top of the tall vampire's shoulders. Kaoru was relieved to see the two, when suddenly he remembered what he was trying to do.

"Honey-san! Mori-san! You have to help me find Hikaru!" he shouted, big golden eyes pleading at the two. "He took off running and I need to talk to him."

_I want to see him. I want to know if he hates me. I want to know why he didn't kill me. I _need _to know!_

"What happened Kao-chan? You're crying!" Honey said, hopping down from Mori's shoulders and landing on his feet with ease. He quickly pulled Kaoru down to his level and cupped his face, turning his head side to side and inspecting his neck. "He didn't bite you, right?" he asked and Kaoru nodded, surprised that he didn't realize he was crying for the second time.

"He… he almost did, but he ran away. He hates me now that he knows the truth about me… he deserved to kill me…" he said. "I don't see why he didn't…"

"Don't talk that way, Kao-chan," Honey said softly. "It was out fault, we told Hika-chan because we overheard Kyou-chan talking about it. We didn't know you didn't tell him…" he said sadly. Kaoru wanted to scream or yell, but found himself smiling instead, unable to stay mad at the small vampire.

"It's okay, it's my fault for not telling him sooner. You don't keep secrets like that from someone so important to you." He said sadly, fighting back more tears.

"Kao-chan…" Honey said softly to the teen, honey colored eyes filled with guilt and sadness. Mori grabbed onto the blond's shoulder.

"Mitsukuni," Mori's voice spoke, low and deep, "do you sense it?" Suddenly, everything became really quiet. Honey's sweet and innocent face turned dark and serious as he turned and looked up and Mori.

"Yeah," he replied, voice a little deeper, contrasting with his shouta boy look.

"What?" Kaoru asked, not hearing or seeing anything out of the ordinary from where he stood. Then he mentally facepalmed himself when he remembered that he was standing with two ultra strong vampires.

"Trouble," Mori said and he and Honey took on a fighting stance in the front and back of Kaoru. The teen wasn't sure which direction to look until he heard Honey give off a small growl and crouch lower. Kaoru turned and saw a man suddenly appear in front of the group, fiery red hair contrasting sharply with his pale skin and thin frame. He had a mean and gruff looking face, something that made him seem more intimidating to Kaoru.

"Kasanoda," Mori said blandly.

"Kasa-chan," Honey greeted politely, though his voice didn't hold the usual bright and chirpy ring it usually had. The man frowned at the nickname and stepped closer, stopping about twenty feet away from the group.

"The kid was easier to find then I thought. The scent of his blood makes a pretty decent trail," he smirked and Honey smiled.

"Kao-chan does smell really good," he said. "Now what do you want? You aren't planning on hurting him, are you?" he asked, taking on a warning tone. Kasanoda laughed and shook his head.

"There's no need to. I'm just a messenger," he replied, reaching into the pocket of his pants and pulling out a folded piece of paper. "I just wanna give this to the kid." Mori stepped out from behind Kaoru and approached Kasanoda, reaching out for the paper that was placed in his hands. He turned and walked back to the group and handed Kaoru the paper. "Are you two his bodyguards now?" he asked, voice thick with amusement. "A vampire being a human's bodyguard…that's new, but somehow fitting for you," he said, shooting a glare at Mori.

"Is that all you wanted to give us?" Honey asked, trying to get the vampire out of their sights as quickly as possible. Kasanoda scoffed and turned on his heels.

"Yeah, I'll be going now. Have fun with your little scavenger hunt, kid." He said and Kaoru raised an eyebrow at what he was talking about. Before he left, however, he turned back around and looked back over at the teen. "And nice seeing you again, Kid," he said and then disappeared. Kaoru was a little confused. He never met Kasanoda before, did he? The only vampire he met besides Hikaru was…

"Whatever is in that paper, if it came from Kasa-chan it can't be good." Honey said seriously, obviously missing the last think Kasanoda said to the teen. Kaoru shook his head free of his thoughts.

"Why?" he asked, looking down at the neatly folded paper. Honey sighed.

"Kasanoda-chan used to be Takashi's apprentice, but because Kasa-chan wanted to become stronger, he started working for the King and since then has turned evil." Kaoru didn't say anything, and instead opted to read the note that was given to him. Opening up the plain white sheet of paper, he read the words that were written on the surface and his face paled.

* * *

><p>Kyouya smirked as two prisoners were escorted into his seating room and thrown at his feet. Hikaru was being restrained by three vampires while Haruhi was only being restrained by one. Hikaru looked over at the girl worriedly. She was silent the whole way there, not even kicking or thrashing or fighting her attacker. She didn't respond to him when he asked her if she was alright, and she never even looked in his direction. She had stopped shaking and now was standing completely still, the vampire just being there in case something went wrong. Hikaru then turned his attention to the King who was seated upon a larger chair in the back of the overly large room that reminded him of a throne room in a castle. He growled as he watched the dark haired beast smirk down at him like a man watching an animal in a cage.<p>

"You've arrived, I see," he said amused. Hikaru smirked.

"Yeah, and you've lost three subordinates," he retaliated, referring to Honey, Mori, and Renge who was still being held captive at Kaoru's house.

Kaoru… Hikaru hoped with all of his might that the teen was okay. He had never wanted to see someone so much since _she_ died. Kaoru had to be okay. If he wasn't then Hikaru wouldn't know what he would do with himself.

"I don't mind, as long as I get what I want," Kyouya smiled and Hikaru growled deeper.

"You don't care that your own people either get hurt or abandoned you? Renge was devoted to you, and you don't care what happened to her?" he asked, voice growing louder. Kyouya shrugged and rested his hands in his lap.

"I get rid of the weak links in my chain to make more room for the stronger ones. I do not care how devoted someone is to me; If they can't do their job right then they are of no use to me." Hikaru wanted to punch the guy, but before he could open his mouth to say anything spiteful Kyouya spoke first. "Ah, I see you've even brought a friend. How quaint. Another friend of Kaoru's I presume," he said.

"You aren't touching Kaoru!" Hikaru hissed, trying to fight the vampires restraining him. "I won't let you!" Kyouya smirked.

"Now, now, I'm not sending someone to grab him like I did with you, Kaoru's coming of his own free will, or at least he will once he reads the lovely letter I've written him." Hikaru snarled and growled at the King and thrashed about some more.

"I'll kill you if you touch one hair on his head!" he screamed, voice laced with venom. Kyouya sighed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Hikaru, becoming so attached to a human in such a short amount of time. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you loved our little human friend." The fake frown turned back into a smile. "Of course, that can't be true, seeing as he's mine and you would never try to steal or take anything away from your King, right?" he asked.

Hikaru was stunned silent. After that last comment, he really didn't know what to say. Sure, many emotions passed through him whenever he was with Kaoru, but he never thought of love as being one. Hikaru felt his heart thump as he thought about loving Kaoru. Was it true? There was no way…

"Why are you doing this?" Haruhi spoke for the first time since they've been captured. Her voice was calm, no trace of her earlier, freaked out and hyperventilating self. Her face was stern, chocolate colored eyes focused intently on the black haired, grey eyed vampire. The king wasn't expecting this question, as his face had a look of surprise for a millisecond. He smiled.

"To claim my prey, of course," he answered, but Haruhi didn't believe it. Her mother was a lawyer and so Haruhi knew an ulterior motive when she saw one.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked again, and this time, Kyouya's eyes narrowed at the girl waving them away with his hands. The vampires turned them around and began walking them through the large room and through some corridors, Hikaru silent and not fighting like he was earlier. They were led down into the bleak underground chamber where secret meetings took place, along with where they kept prisoners. They were both thrown into a cell, the sound of the door sliding and locking into place echoed throughout the room.

_I don't care what Kyouya said earlier. I just know that there's no way I'm letting him touch Kaoru. Besides, there's no way Kaoru would come for me after what I almost did to him. Me being bait is useless. _The thought made him want to laugh, but he found himself wanting to cry instead.

"_**If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you loved our little human friend."**_

_I don't. I don't love Kaoru. He's mine and I just don't want Kyouya's filthy hands touching him._ Hikaru pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. _Please Kaoru, stay away._

* * *

><p>Kyouya watched with annoyance as the two prisoners were moved into the underground cells. His good mood was nearly gone now, thanks to that human girl. Oh well, all will be right with the world once he had the sweet and pure taste of the golden eyed teen's blood. However, the words that the brunette girl spoke still bothered him.<p>

"_**Why are you doing this?"**_

The girl was smarter then he gave her credit for. It was true; he didn't simply mark the boy as his prey to wait for him to grow up so that he'd have a larger blood supply, no, it was a more complicated plan. A plan that took ten years to come back into action, starting with the day he marked Kaoru as his own.

_I'm doing this, princess, for revenge on Hikaru._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**ZOMG! Kyouya's not just after Kao's blood? What the heck? Maybe this fanfiction has a bigger plot then what everyone originally thought! 0_o lol soo what did you guys think of this chapter? I ended last chapter with everyone thinking that Kaoru was going to be the one getting kidnapped just to mess around and kind of switch things up a bit. But nope, it was Hikaru and Haruhi! And yeah, I feel bad because I wanted to give Haruhi a much bigger role in the earlier chapters, but it was kind of hard to find things for her to do. But she does play a big part in the story, along with the rest of the host club members! Everyone has their time in the limelight! Oh, and I added Casanova in it because I thought be made a pretty good bad guy. He and Mori have a history that will come into effect later in the story. And woah, Hikaru might love Kaoru? Insane! ;) Soooo with that being said, please R&R so I update faster! I think you'll really like the next chapter. ^^**

**Next Chapter: Confessions, Lies, teamwork, and…usa-chan?**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Hikaru-kun, there's something I've always wanted to ask you."_

* * *

><p>Kaoru staggered backwards, losing his balance and falling onto the ground. Instantly, Honey and Mori were at his side.<p>

"Kao-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked worriedly, hovering over the fallen teen like a mother hen. Kaoru didn't reply, or maybe he just didn't hear. He looked down at the paper clutched in his tight grasp and hastily opened it up again, reading it word for word. "Kao-chan?" Honey asked again, looking down at the paper. He grabbed it from the teen and Kaoru let him.

_**My dearest Kaoru,**_

_**My, how the years have changed you from a small child to a delectable human. Have you forgotten me? No, of course not, one can ever forget the day they are claimed by a vampire. **_

_**I have written this note to inform you that your time is up. Your blood is mine. I advise you to come to the address listed below immediately, lest I take over your body and make you. And I would hurry, for I currently house two of your friends, a girl and a boy. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about. I hope to see you soon because It's hard to say how long they both will live. For good measure, I'll give you until midnight tonight to make your choice. **_

_**Oh, and please come alone, I have no desire to see those traitors you call friends. **_

–_**The Shadow King, Kyouya**_

"You're not going," Mori said blandly, reading the note after Honey.

"W-what am I going to do?" Kaoru asked through shaky teeth. "He has Hikaru and Haruhi."

"It could be a trap," Honey said quietly, and Kaoru shook his head.

"There's no way. If it was then he wouldn't have known about Haruhi," he said, voice wavering. He felt the urge to cry, and could already feel the buildup of tears in his eyes. Mori reached out to place his hand on the teen's shoulder but Kaoru backed away.

"Kyou-chan never mentioned any names, it could be anybody," Honey insisted, looking over at Mori hopefully. Mori narrowed his eyes and merely shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"It's possible," he said in his low voice, "but not likely." Kaoru let out a choking sound and bowed his head low to the ground, bangs shadowing his face. The three were silent for a while, the vampires worriedly watching the teen as his shoulders bobbed up and down as he controlled his tears.

"Kao-chan…" Honey said softly to the teen as the orange haired male shot his head back up, a determined yet sad look on his face.

"You read the note, I'm going. I have to." Honey jumped up in surprise.

"You can't! Kyou-chan's going to kill you!" He shouted, grabbing onto the teen's arm. "Even then, he most likely won't even let Hika-chan or your friend go!" Kaoru clenched his hands at his sides and closed his eyes.

"Then what do you think I should do?" He calmly asked, voice still a little shaky. Honey went silent and looked back up at Mori for guidance, who, on the inside, was as lost as him. At hearing nothing, Kaoru sighed and averted his eyes to the ground, defeated. "Either way, if I do nothing, he'll make me go." He put up a smile on his face despite feeling the opposite on the inside. "No matter what I do someone's going to get hurt because of me."

"No!" Honey shouted. "We'll come up with a plan, I promise!" Kaoru narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"There's nothing we can do! If I bring you guys with me, who knows what will happen to Hikaru and Haruhi! And if I go alone, then there's no guarantee that he'll let them go anyways, and if I don't go at all he'll make me. I'm stuck." He said the last part quietly and hid his eyes with his hair again, his body shaking again.

Honey looked sadly at his new friend. "There has to be something that can help us…" he said as he trailed off in thought. Mori, who had been silent almost the whole time, got an idea.

"Or _someone,_" he said, looking over to the orange haired male. Kaoru raised his head up and looked over at the taller vampire, raising his eyebrow.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hikaru-kun, there's something I've always wanted to ask you."<em>

Hikaru sighed as he stared into the darkness of the cell, making out Haruhi who sat across from him due only to the light from a single burning candle near the ceiling. The brunette girl had her eyes closed and her head rested on her arms on her legs that were pulled up to her chest. Hikaru was angry at this whole situation; He was separated from Kaoru, who, if he knew him right, would do whatever it takes to get here and save them, even the cost of his own life. Yet, he was trapped in a cell and unable to do anything about it, dragging an innocent girl into the whole mess and possibly getting her killed. All he could do was sit there on the dirty floor like a weak human.

_It's her fault, _he thought.

_A beautiful black haired woman sat beside Hikaru on a bench in the night. Her grey eyes looked over at him when she spoke, a small smile on her lips._

"_What?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow. The woman laughed quietly and placed her pale hands daintily in her lap._

"_There's someone special to me, a human." She said. Hikaru rose his eyebrows up in shock but before he could say anything, she cut him off. "He's not like the others; he's kind, warm, and caring." _

"_Does Kyouya know?" he asked after a few seconds, and she shook her head. _

"_He can't know, not ever." She said. Hikaru didn't say anything but looked off into the playground where they sat._

"_Then what did you want to ask me?" _

_The woman went silent. "…Human lives are…so fragile. He's sick with very little time to live, and I don't want to be without him." Hikaru continued watching the female vampire as she smoothed down the white folds of her dress. "I ask that when he dies, you kill me as well."_

_Hikaru didn't move. His breath hitched and he could simple stare at her in shock._

"_Are you serious?" He asked after a few moments. "You're lying, it's fake."_

"_It's the truth, Hikaru-kun. It's real."_

"It's real," Hikaru heard Haruhi say, snapping him out of his flashbacks. "Everything that's happening…it's real," she said. Hikaru scoffed.

"You're just now figuring this out?" he asked, and Haruhi glared at him.

"I'd like to see how well you'd handle the situation if you randomly found out vampire's existed and were thrown into a cell with your best friend's life in danger," she snapped, and instantly Hikaru went silent. The brunette sighed. "Hikaru, you're a vampire, right?" she asked. The orange haired male nodded and drew his knees up to his chest, resting his arms on them as well, mirroring Haruhi's position.

"Yeah," he said.

"Does Kaoru know…about you?" she asked, not sure how to phrase her question.

"Yeah," he replied nonchalantly. Haruhi nodded.

"Does this mean Kaoru's a vampire too since you're twins?" Hikaru inwardly frowned.

"Kaoru and I aren't twins. We were pretending so that we had an excuse as to why we looked alike. He's human." This time, it was Haruhi's turn to frown.

"But…that doesn't make any sense. How can you two look exactly alike yet not be related in any way shape or form? Isn't that too big of a coincidence?" she asked. The vampire sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. It's been on my mind ever since I met him. I know for sure there's no way we're related, though, because Kaoru's lived for only sixteen years while I've lived for almost a hundred."

"I guess that's true…" Haruhi said, brows furrowed as she continued thinking. Now that she was thrown in the situation, she wanted to have all of her questions answered. Finally something popped in her head. "What does the vampire king want with Kaoru?"

Hikaru hated talking about and the danger he was in, especially since he could do nothing to keep him safe. Not that the teen would even want to be near him anymore. The thought made Hikaru hurt inside, something he wasn't used to. He really wanted to get out of here, being separated from his Kaoru like this was making him feel really weird.

"Well, he marked Kaoru as his prey so what do you think he wants with him?" he snapped. Haruhi crossed her arms.

"The obvious answer would be his blood, but I can't help but feel there's another reason." She said. "I could be wrong, since I don't know the guy that well, but it's just a feeling." Hikaru wanted to laugh at what she said but felt his stomach churn instead.

"Kyouya…was never one for plans with a simple conclusion…" he said. "There was always more than one reason for everything he did. I should know that better than anyone." He said. The atmosphere in the cell seemed to change, getting darker as the orange glow from the candle blew out, leaving them in darkness. "We used to be friends." He paused, suddenly becoming more alert to the situation. He stood up. "KAORU!" he screamed, running over to the bars and starting to yank on them with all his might. "Kaoru!"

"Hikaru! Calm down!" Haruhi shouted, standing up and trying to make her way over in the darkness towards the frantic vampire. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru looked back at her, eyes glowing a faint gold. "Kaoru's in danger! Kyouya's going to do something to him, I know it! He's getting back at me!" he shouted at her. Haruhi looked at him, frightened and confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "How do you know?"

Hikaru went back to yanking on the bars and snarled in anger.

"Because I'm the one that killed him."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the place?" Mori asked as Kaoru climbed off his back and onto the sidewalk, standing in front of a large, iron, and beautifully decorated gate. The teen shook his head.<p>

"No, but I have reason to believe it is." He said and pushed open the gates to the overly large mansion. The trio walked up to the doors of the place and Kaoru reached for the doorbell and rang it. A deep sounding chime echoed throughout the mansion, and after a few moments Kaoru debated ringing it again. No one was coming.

"Maybe he's not home?" Kaoru asked, voice dripping with disappointment.

"No, there's someone in there," Honey said. He and Mori each took a few steps back as the large wooden door was thrust open and the barrel of a gun was pointed squarely at Kaoru, who stood there silently, eyes wide when he saw the weapon being directed towards him.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry for the awaited chapter! It's not much, but I couldn't really fit much into this chapter. That's why its a little short. **

**I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. I actually had to write it twice, since my computer shut itself off to update before i could save, so thats why it took a little longer than usual. But i hope you like it! Who the heck is pointing a gun at Kaoru? What is the truth behind Hikaru's past? How did he kill Kyouya? I'm looking forward to Kaoru's rescue mission ^^ so much drama and awesome stuff in store! But i'm not looking forward to the chapters leading up to them mostly plot hole fillers and whatnot.**

**Please, stick with me the next chapter or two and let me know what you think! R&R so i update faster! :D**

**Next Chapter: Hikaru is blind and his and Tamaki's past is explained! And a very happy Kyouya. 0_o**


	14. Chapter 14

"Stop pointing that thing at me, Tamaki-senpai," Kaoru groaned, remembering his last encounter with the vampire hunter and his gun. Tamaki's violet eyes opened wide and he quickly shoved his gun away. When Mori suggested that he visit the vampire hunter, the first thought that ran through Kaoru's mind was how they knew about Tamaki and how they could find him.

"Oh, sorry Kaoru, I thought you were Hikaru," he said, looking over the teen towards the two vampires. "Why does this not surprise me?" he said exasperatedly, crossing his arms. For a second Kaoru thought he was going to whip out his gun again, but breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't. He couldn't say everything was completely fine, however, because the tension weighed heavily in the air. The low growling coming from the two vampires behind him didn't help matters. Tamaki narrowed his violet eyes and waved the two off.

"Relax, you're the ones that came to my house. But if you're with Kaoru, then I see no reason to fight you." Kaoru inwardly smiled. Tamaki, who only a few days ago tried to kill him in a public area because he thought he was a vampire, had waved off two vampires in front of him without a second thought. He must have trusted his judge of character! Tamaki frowned. "But where is that orange haired he-demon? He better not be planning anything funny," he said in a warning tone. Kaoru's breath hitched.

"That's why we're here, Tama-chan," Honey said. He looked over at Kaoru, nodding his head for him to continue. Kaoru nodded back and sighed, looking over at Tamaki.

"Hikaru and Haruhi had been kidnapped." He said, voice low as he lowered his golden eyes to the ground.

Tamaki seemed to freeze, a blank look on his face as his mind registered what had just been said. Kaoru opened his mouth to repeat what he had just said when Tamaki rushed up and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him around wildly and dramatically.

"WHAT? HOW CAN THIS BE? MY DARLING DAUGHTER KIDNAPPED WITH THAT…THAT…DEVIL! BY WHO?" he screamed, eyes pouring out tears like a water faucet. Suddenly, the blond froze and looked over at the two vampires. "Could it be…" be said, trailing off. Mori and Honey nodded.

"Yes, the king." Mori said. Kaoru groaned as his head stopped spinning and pulled away from Tamaki, looking solemn.

"It was my fault." He started. "Hikaru and I got into a fight and he ran off. I guess he was with Haruhi when he was taken away." Tamaki didn't say anything, bringing his finger to his lip in thought, face soft as he sorted through the situation.

"The vampire king, otherwise known as the Shadow King Kyouya. I know him," he said. "He and my great great grandfather were friends at one point, before my family became Vampire Hunters."

"Are you serious?" Kaoru gasped, completely awed. "I didn't know that!"

"There's a lot of things you don't know, Kao-chan," Honey smiled. Kaoru gave a small laugh.

"That's true…" he said, looking back up at Tamaki. "So what happened with their friendship?"

Tamaki sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face. "Nothing, but there were a few bad vampires running around and he and Kyouya agreed they needed to be stopped. The two swore a secret friendship as my great great grandfather agreed not to hunt him as long as he didn't do anything wrong like kill needlessly or too much." He shook his head. "However this is a story for later. Right now my precious daughter is in great danger. Kyouya's unmistakably evil, so who knows what he'll do to them." He face was stern, serious, and he had a fire in his eyes that Kaoru could only describe as determination.

_He must really care about protecting Haruhi,_ Kaoru thought with a smile. _It's like me with Hikaru. I'll do whatever it takes to save them._

"Kaoru, did Kyouya leave you anything about their whereabouts?" Tamaki asked, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. The orange haired human nodded and pulled out the piece of paper, allowing Tamaki to read it. Kaoru noticed his gloved hand grip the paper tighter when he finished. Sighing, he handed it back to Kaoru and brought his hand back up to his chin.

"It's going to take a little bit of work, but I have a plan, one that should end in all of us walking out alive and breathing." He looked over to the two vampires. "Well alive anyways." He smiled.

Kaoru wanted to have faith, to believe in what Tamaki had said, but this time he wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Kyouya sat down on his extravagant chair, elbow propped up on the arm with his head resting in his hand. Pulling so many people's strings was boring after a while, especially the waiting for everything to come into action. He longed for the moment when his adorable Kaoru would arrive and he could use him to pull Hikaru apart piece by piece. He thought back into the past, before he met the young Kaoru, back farther when <em>she<em> was still alive.

"_Kyouya… you shouldn't be doing this. You promised you would be good." _

He could still hear her voice in his thoughts, his conscience, guiding him and trying to steer him in the right direction.

He ignored her completely.

"If I actually listened to you, how would I make Hikaru pay for your death?" he asked himself out loud, the tone of his voice dead. "I actually might have listened to you if I hadn't seen his little clone."

"_You're not as bad as you want me to believe, I can tell," the old woman told him as he and his fellow vampires cornered her on the streets. She had been walking, attempting to hurry home to see her grandson, she said. She said she wasn't scared. Kyouya had to smile. _

"_Perhaps you're right. I'm only pretending to be mean to scare you," he mused. The woman didn't find it funny. _

"_Let me go and prove to one more human that not all vampires are evil, that there are good ones as well. Prove me correct." Kyouya sighed. She wasn't as fun as other humans who would scream and shout, attempt to run and get away. Maybe there were truth to her words, seeing as Kyouya lacked enthusiasm to kill her. _

"_Fine, you may—"_

"_Grandmother!" he heard a small voice shout from behind him. Curiously, Kyouya turned to see a small boy, no older that six, standing about fifteen feet behind him. His large golden eyes were wide and confused, his expression scared and his little frame trembled. Kyouya was frozen when he looked at him._

_The boy was…_

"Kyouya-sama," a voice said, interrupting the dark haired male's thoughts. He looked over boredly at who was addressing him.

"What is it, Shiro-kun?" he asked the smaller male. Shiro Takaoji was one of the youngest vampires to be working for Kyouya, barely twenty in human years, nearly eight in vampire years. His large yet stern eyes were focused on the king.

"The prisoner's making a racket. Want me to do something about it?" he asked darkly. Kyouya sighed.

"I assume you mean that pathetic excuse of a vampire?" he asked. Shiro nodded. "Good, like he should be," he said. "This plan wouldn't be as fun if he didn't even attempt to fight back, and there's no way he wouldn't do that now fully knowing the danger his little mouse is in. Go ahead, you know what to do," he smiled darkly. Shiro raised an eyebrow.

"But what about that female in there with him? What if he kills her?" Kyouya shrugged.

"It's my prey that he really wants, but who knows, once instinct takes over a vampire is as unreasonable as a charging bull. If Kaoru get's here soon like he should, though, she'll be fine."

Wit that, Shiro nodded and turned to walk away, giving a final bow before disappearing. Kyouya smirked to himself as he gave a small sigh of contentment.

_I wonder how long it's been since you last ate, Hikaru?_

* * *

><p>Hikaru continued shaking on the bars in an attempt to break free from the cell.<p>

"What do you mean you killed him?" Haruhi asked as her attempts at calming the vampire down failed. "He looked pretty alive to me." Hikaru let out another grunt of frusteration and turned towards her.

"Not literally… I killed him in a way that doesn't involve death. I smashed his heart. His feelings. His emotions. I helped make him the coldhearted beast his is." He went quieter. "I killed him on the inside." With new found energy, he began trying to pry open the bars again but to no avail. Haruhi sighed.

"They must be made with some kind of indestructible material if even you can't break them," she said. Hikaru growled. He stopped pulling and simply rested his forehead against the bars.

"If Kaoru comes here, I really can't help him…" he sighed. Haruhi sighed again.

"Maybe someone will help him. Tamaki-san, maybe he'll help Kaoru stop Kyouya. You said he was a vampire hunter right?" Hikaru laughed.

"He's probably the best one I've ever met," he said. "We fought so many times that we've obtained mutual respect for one another." Haruhi chuckled.

"How did you two meet?" she asked. Hikaru sighed.

"It was a few years ago, I think back when he turned thirteen and inherited the title of a vampire hunter. I was the first vampire he met, so he vowed one way or another he'd kill me. I thought it was funny so I took him up on the challenge." He gave off another long sigh. "He's the reason I can't see in the dark very well." He looked over at the brunette girl. "During a fight he managed to lay a lucky kick on my face and snapped one of the nerves in my eyes that allowed us to see in the dark." Haruhi was quiet and Hikaru laughed. "He's a good guy, towards vampires too though he'd never admit it. After that happened he gave a smug comment and left, saying he had somewhere else to be. I knew he just felt bad, though."

Haruhi smiled and sat back down on the ground. "Yeah, he's crazy and a spaz at times, but he is a good person." Footsteps could be heard off into the darkness and instantly Hikaru was alert. As the scent wafted into his nose he let out a low growl.

"Shiro-kun," he said. The boy-like vampire walked into a spot illuminated by moonlight, his face devoid of any emotions.

"I'm inpressed you could recognize me without being able to see me at first. Maybe your disability made your other senses stronger."

"What do you want?" Hikaru barked, and Shiro shook his head.

"I'm here to quiet you down," he said, holding a gun up that was hidden at his side and directing it towards Hikaru. "King's orders." Hikaru noticed that the gun was the same type that Tamaki had by the beautiful and golden design that stood out on the silver polished surface. Instantly, an alarm went off in Hikaru's head and he backed up from the front of the cell.

"Shiro-kun, put that away," Hikaru ordered. Shiro didn't move.

"I don't listen to you," he said, and Hikaru's golden eyes widened. The light haired vampire boy pulled the trigger, and a shot rang through the underground chambers.

Haruhi screamed as Hikaru's limp body fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Okay okay I know, really short chapter. Somehow, though, I couldn't find myself wanting to continue further on this chapter. I liked the last sentence enough to want to make the chapter cut off there. I feel that if I continued then that whole scene would lose its dramatic-ness. Even though I'm sure this author note already ruined that! XD but yeah, the whole gun scene was modeled after an episode or Trinity blood I watched a few years back on accident. I hope no one minds! I thought of it then was like…oh… but yeah. NO HIKA-CHAN! DON'T DIE ON ME! What the heck is Tamaki planning, and can Kaoru save Haruhi and Hikaru before it's too late?**

**And yeah, I added the grade school host! Pretty naughty isn't he? ;)**

**Oh, another thing; in a previous chapter, I mentioned Usa-chan would be making a guest appearance but he didn't show up. My bad, when I wrote the first half of the chapter I made it so that Honey and Mori didn't read the letter from Kyouya and Kaoru ran to go find Tamaki on his own. Honey then would have ended up back at the house and would have found Usa-chan in Kaoru's closet, then left to go eat some cake while Kaoru and Mori had a talk and Kaoru left to go get Tamaki. However, I decided to make them read the letter too which in turn made none of that stuff happen. I forgot to re-write usa-chan back in the story. He'll appear eventually! I promise! :D**

**Next Chapter: Kaoru arrives and Hikaru gets hungry. Kyouya explains everything and the woman gets a name!**


	15. Chapter 15

"HIKARU!" Haruhi screamed, running over to the fallen orange haired vampire.

"I would stay away from him if I were you," Shiro said calmly as he simply watched the two in the cell, gun lowered back down to his side.

"How could you do something like this?" Haruhi asked exasperatedly as she rolled over Hikaru to check the wound. Angry tears were forming in her eyes. Shiro shrugged.

"I was told to. Besides, the shot was a graze; there's no way Hikaru would die from something like that. You, however, could."

Hikaru let out a pained gasp as he rolled over a little more and grabbed his side that was slowly oozing out blood.

"Hikaru, don't touch it, you'll make it worse," Haruhi gently scolded as she glared back over at the boy. Hikaru growled.

"…Cheap…shot…Shiro-kun…" he said darkly, straining to sit up. "You…used…his gun…right?" he asked and Shiro nodded.

"Yeah, I was told to."

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something else when a shock wave swept through his body. His senses flared as he let out another pained gasp. He felt his fangs protrude out of his mouth. Haruhi looked down and saw this along with the slight growing of his nails.

"What's going on?" she asked the boy vampire who was turning to walk away. He turned back around.

"I warned you; stay away from him. He was shot with a special vampire hunter gun that, when a vampire is hit with it, it deals the same amount of damage as an ordinary gun would to a human. Only, with vampires, their instinct takes over if they aren't killed and in an attempt to heal themselves, will drink as much blood as they can." Haruhi gasped.

"What! Hikaru wouldn't do that," she said angrily. "He's different. He's not like you or that fake king." This time, Shiro smiled, though not a happy or content smile, but an evilly amused one.

"Underneath his happy-go-lucky personality and his friendly features, Hikaru's a vampire, just like the rest of us." He turned back around and began to walk back into the darkness. "If I were you, I wouldn't be trying to help him and be more concerned with hoping your friend gets here soon. Otherwise_ you'll_ be the snack." With that, he was gone.

Haruhi glared in the direction the vampire left and looked back down at Hikaru. "Don't worry, you'll be okay," she said hopefully, trying to convince herself more than him. Suddenly, Hikaru shot up and let out a snarl, quickly moving to the opposite side of the cell.

"Stay away from me, Haruhi," he growled lowly, the tone of his voice actually scaring the brunette a little. "He's right, there's…a chance I'll kill you." He gasped out, sliding down the wall and panting. His eyes were glowing a dim yellow and Haruhi could do nothing but stare. After a few moments, she shook her head and looked sadly at the vampire, taking a step towards him.

"You won't hurt anyone, I know you. Not very well, but I know you can fight this." She smiled. "You're strong." Hikaru growled and shook his head.

"Stay there…just in case." He pleaded. Haruhi stopped walking and frowned, walking back and sitting on the floor. Hikaru sighed in relief before he mentally slapped himself and cursed the world. Here he was, his body urging itself to lash out and eat everyone in sight with a special bullet wound painfully making its presence known. With so much going on around him, he could hardly think straight. His senses were buzzing with the intent to kill and he grew hungrier with each passing moment. And over there sat Haruhi, looking innocent and appetizing. However, the scent of her blood didn't appeal to him. No, he craved only one person's blood.

His body gave another shock wave as he fell to the ground and had a little spasm. He heard Haruhi gasp and stand up.

"Hika—" she started when Hikaru shot his head up.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted with fury, mouth pulling back in a snarl and his eyes glowing a bright gold. The girl gasped and stepped back. Her hands clasped her mouth to prevent letting out a scream and her body was trembling. But she wouldn't leave Hikaru, he had saved her and since he had changed and helped Kaoru so much, there was no way she would abandon him. She didn't want to doubt him, but she knew he was very dangerous at the moment. What could she do? If Hikaru didn't heal himself, he'd die. But she was the only human in there so if he lost control, she would surely be the first person he came after. Her brown eyes were fixed on the vampire who laid on the ground of the cell, breathing unevenly as he clutched himself with his arms. Hikaru's eyes were clenched shut as he tried to keep control over his body. Haruhi could only watch, not being able to try to make her friend feel better.

Suddenly, Hikaru's eyes flashed open, the glow growing more intense as his nails began to dig into the dirt and his breathing quickened.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, more alarmed. Hikaru gave a small snarl as he clamped his eyes shut again and grabbed his side where the wound was with his free hand.

"Kaoru's scent…his _blood_…I smell it…" he gasped in a low voice. Haruhi looked at him with a shocked and confused expression.

"What does that mean?" she asked, staring intently at the weak vampire. Hikaru growled again and clenched his eyes shut even tighter as his instinct continued to try and take over. His body was shaking and his brain was getting foggier by the second.

"He's here."

* * *

><p>Kaoru pried open the front gate of the large, castle-like mansion. It was actually bigger than his own mansion was, which was saying something. Obviously, this vampire had connections.<p>

The walk up the stone pathway was deathly silent, and Kaoru couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. The darkness of the night and the black forms of the eerie looking trees didn't help with it either. The teen felt the urge to stop and turn around, to go back, but he didn't. Two of his most important friends' lives' were in danger because of him, and he planned on saving them even though he knew he probably wouldn't make it out alive.

Kaoru looked up ahead where a large fountain sat, decorated in heavy gold designs and made of marble. There was no water running out of it, however, and Kaoru couldn't help but find that odd. He walked around it and up the wide steps to the elaborate front doors that seemed to slide open easily, as if he was expected at that moment. Kaoru's heart began to race at impossible speeds, and he felt he'd die of a heart attack before saving anybody. His breathing pace quickened as he stepped through the dark doors and into a dimly lit room. The doors then closed behind him. Freezing, Kaoru slowly and nervously looked around his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed were that the walls were a dark red, like the color of blood. Extravagant furniture fit for a king filled the room, paintings hung on the walls lined with gold trim. A large chandelier sat suspended by a chain on the ceiling. Before he could take in further details, his body went numb and he felt his breath hitch. The thumping of his heart became more intense and screamed out in his ears. He wanted to shout, to say something to question what was going on, but found that his voice didn't work. On top of that, his legs started taking steps forward that he himself wasn't making. He was being manipulated. Kaoru tried to stop himself, causing his steps to become a little shaky, but he couldn't force himself to stop.

_This is bad. It must be the king. He's taken over my body and leading me somewhere._ Even in his head, Kaoru couldn't mistake the panic in his voice or control it. He found himself walking into a corridor, with only a dim light from the far end room allowing him to see where he was going. He decided to stop fighting the control over his body. _I came here to do whatever it takes to get Hikaru and Haruhi out of here, so that's what I'm going to do._ He inwardly winced. _Hikaru… I hope you're okay. I'm sorry for this._ He thought, staring intently at the room he was being led to. When he stepped inside, he saw that the room was empty save for rows of chairs that lined the red walls. More paintings hung on the walls of people from long ago. Another think Kaoru saw was an extremely large throne in the front the room with small steps leading up to it. It reminded the teen of a king's throne, which when he thought about it, it probably was.

"Magnificent, is it not?" a voice from beside the teen asked. The spell seemed to release Kaoru as he jumped back to see Kyouya standing beside him, a pleasant smile on his face. "It is a throne I had rightfully inherited from my father." Kaoru, despite knowing he had the ability to speak again, chose to say nothing. Instead, he stood there with a passive look on his face, a roll of sweat dripping down the side of his face. He wouldn't let the vampire see how scared he truly was. Kyouya didn't seem to mind the silence, he just smiled wider. "My, how you've grown. You were such a young pup when I first marked you." The dark haired vampire leaned closer to the teen's neck, and Kaoru didn't move a muscle, though he felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest. He heard a chuckle from beside his ear. "I did such a good job, I didn't even leave a scar."

"I'm here, now release Hikaru and Haruhi," Kaoru ordered, his voice surprisingly stern despite how he was really feeling. He pulled away from the raven haired vampire and glared, fixing his golden eyes on the dull ones that stared back at him. Kyouya smirked as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"It's unbelievable." He said to himself and Kaoru raised his eyebrow. The taller vampire looked back up at him. "You are…so much like him, yet different. Hikaru, I mean. It's uncanny." He narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Yet somehow, you're innocent. Pure. Much more cuter." He leaned forward and cupped Kaoru's chin in his pale, slim hand, and tilted his face up to meet his gaze. Kaoru was trying so hard not show any emotion, knowing the vampire was only doing this to see his reactions, but Kaoru couldn't fight the light blush that appeared on his face. Kyouya chuckled. "You really are innocent. If you want your friends released, you have to give me what I want." Kaoru looked up at him in shock.

"What? I'm here, bite me, kill me, do whatever. That's what you want right?" he asked, causing Kyouya to release his face and pull back, a wicked smirk on his face.

"That is what I made everyone believe, right?" he asked. Kaoru didn't say anything and Kyouya chuckled again. "If I truly was interested in your blood, I would have killed you back when you couldn't resist me. You would have died with that woman, your grandmother." Kaoru flinched but didn't say anything, instead letting his emotions stay bottled up inside. "No, what I really want is revenge." Kaoru gave out a gasp and clenched his fists.

"What the heck did I do that you had to make my life miserable, kill the only family I truly had, and kidnap the most important people to me? What did I do to deserve that?" he was screaming now, anger directed towards the vampire king. However, despite all of the anger and hatred he felt towards the vampire, he couldn't shake one feeling he had since he first saw him ten years ago.

Kyouya frowned, the gesture causing the temperature in the room to drop ten degrees. Kaoru didn't notice it though. "Why?" he asked, taking a step closer to the teen. "Because you look like _him_. Since you were a kid, with those golden eyes and your reddish hair, your headstrong attitude, I couldn't help but think that you were just like him. You were just like the beast that killed _her_." Kyouya didn't need to say any name for Kaoru to realize that he was talking about Hikaru. Hikaru killed who? A girl?

_But…when we talked about it earlier…I'm sure he referred to the person he killed as a "him"!_

"I-I'm confused, Hikaru said he killed a male, not a female." He said, looking at the now blank face of the vampire king. "He said he watched someone important to him die, and that he was the one that killed him." For a few moments, no one said anything. Kaoru tempted to open his mouth to speak again about how someone looked was no reason to kill them until Kyouya simply waved his hand as if to brush away the subject.

"It does not matter now, whoever he was talking about, what matters is that the person I am getting revenge over is most definitely a female."

"So you're going to kill me because Hikaru killed a girl you liked?" he asked, and Kyouya shook his head.

"There are two things wrong with that question; first, I'm not going to kill you, and second, I didn't like her, I loved her." Kaoru raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to question the first statement when Kyouya raised his hand to quiet him. "I earned my throne and title as the vampire king because I surpassed my two brothers and was deemed more worthy of it then either of them. Because of that, there was always conflict between my siblings and I." He crossed his arms and focused his gaze on the ground, dull eyes dimming even more. "There was, however, one person who never tried to fight for the throne, who never judged me, and who was always there for me. She was my sister, my best friend Fuyumi. She's the one Hikaru killed. He took her from me, which is why he'll pay."

Kaoru stood there in shock, eyes wide in surprise as he stared at the king. _Hikaru killed his sister? That's why he's so mean like this? Hikaru would never do that, would he?_

"Kyouya…san… do you know for sure it was Hikaru who killed her?" he asked. He knew that the vampire was trying to get revenge and put him in the middle of it, simply because he looked like Hikaru, but he couldn't shake that feeling he had. And hearing that story just now only seemed to make the feeling stronger.

"Yes, I saw him with my own eyes covered in her blood, hovering over her lifeless body." He said, turning back towards the teen and focusing his eyes on him. The temperature seemed to drop even more, and suddenly, Kaoru felt immense sympathy for the vampire. He lowered his gaze to the ground and clasped his hands together.

"I see…" He said quietly. "But do you really want to get revenge on Hikaru for that? I know she was your sister, and I know from experience that losing someone so important hurts…" his tone dropped when he said the last part, "…but I believe you're better then that." He looked up at the dark haired vampire. "I know you did all of those bad things to me and so many people, but I can't help but get the feeling that though you're trying really hard to be bad and evil, you're really a good person making some bad choices." Kyouya faltered, opening his mouth to say something before closing it again. He turned around abruptly and chuckled after a few moments.

"Oh, how wrong you are Kaoru," he said. "I'm positively evil, something you should know by everything I've done up until now." A door from the far right of the room opened and in walked Mori, escorted by five vampires restraining his arms and following behind him. "I've even managed to capture one of your lackeys breaking in from behind my mansion. You must have thought you were clever, right?" he asked and Kaoru simply stared at Mori, not saying anything. Mori looked back, as calm and stoic as ever, as Kyouya turned towards him. "Nice to see again, traitor." He said with a smile on his face. "I have to say that I was expecting someone to try to help you, Kaoru, but I'm a little disappointed that you disobeyed the letter I wrote you. However, you have managed to make this game a little more fun. Now take him away until I can deal with him when this is all over." Kaoru watched as the vampires pulled Mori towards a different corridor, the tall stoic vampire giving him a slight nod as he was taken away. Kaoru nodded back.

Phase one of Tamaki's plan was coming into action.

"Now do you see? I just took away your chance of getting out of here. I'm not a good person, I'm a beast." The king smiled. Kaoru didn't say anything for a few seconds before looking back over at the king, his face expressionless.

"Then I guess you and I have something in common; I'm a beast too." Kyouya's smile fell. Never before, nor had he ever thought that he would have met a human like Kaoru before. A human so pure, saying that a vampire who has harmed and killed many was good and he himself was a beast. The boy was strange, someone Kyouya wasn't sure he knew how to deal with.

Suddenly, a male vampire bust through the corridor into the large room, his face panicked.

"My king, Hikaru escaped!" he called out. Kaoru let out a gasp of shock at hearing about his closest friend. Quickly, he turned towards Kyouya to see his reaction but frowned when he saw the king smiling.

"Good, it's only a matter of time before he reaches this room. Let him come." He said. Kaoru raised an eyebrow and the vampire gave a shocked shriek.

"But sir, he's—"

"I said let him come," Kyouya repeated darkly. "It's all part of the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Wow, a lot happened in this chapter in case you haven't noticed. It took me a little longer to write this chapter because I wanted it written right. So Hikaru killed kyouya's sister which is the whole reason he wants revenge. And no! Mori was captured! But wait, it's part of the plan? And Where is everyone else? **

**I was glad to show the kind of sadder side of Kyouya so that everyone kind of knows why he's the way he is. I think this chapter turned out pretty well. I so cant wait for you guys to read the next chapter! I'm already starting on it because I'm that excited. In case you didn't know, Fuyumi is really Kyouya's sister in the anime. I had planned on adding her since the beginning since I thought that Kyouya having a sister would be a fun turn of events. Anyways, I feel like this author note isn't really saying anything of value, so im gonna stop here and upload this. Please rate and review and I'll update faster! :D:D**

**Next chapter: Plans, blood, and a rescue!...attempt.**


	16. Chapter 16

_The boy was his clone._

_Instantly, anger flared up inside of Kyouya. How dare someone who looks like him appear before him? Though the boy was young, the presence he felt being near him was the same. He flashed his cold eyes towards Kasanoda, the closest vampire to the child, who immediately grabbed him from around the neck._

"_Please stop! Help!" The boy called. The old woman pulled away from him and ran towards the boy._

"_Kaoru-sama!"_

_So, his name was Kaoru? It didn't matter. He looked like that beast and Kyouya didn't like it. He chuckled at the scene that was playing out in front of him. Maybe, killing the child would make up for what that beast did to him, since he looked just like him. Taking a step closer, he breathed in the scent that was emitting itself off of the small boy. The scent of blood. Kaoru's, unexpectedly, was different. It was sweeter than normal blood, reflecting the innocence of a child. However, it also held warmth and understanding, curiosity and something else Kyouya had to think about. Purity, something most humans lack. _

Brother, please leave the child alone._ It was _her_ voice. _Fuyumi's_ voice. He ignored her._

"_So pure…You're blood smells so fresh and pure…" he said, looking into the struggling boy's eyes and willing him to still. An idea formed inside of his brain, and the urge to act on it engulfed his senses. The boy needed to be bigger, older. By about ten years. "So young, though. Not fully ripe."_

"_Leave the child alone," the woman said from off to the side. Kyouya smirked and showed off his fangs in an attempt to frighten the seemingly fearless woman._

"_What if I want him?" he asked. "I can keep him for a few years and let him grow. He'll make a fine feast, I believe." And he'll be the one watching him die. He looked back over at the boy and smirked at the silent fear in his large and childish eyes._

"_Take me instead." That came from the woman. Kyouya turned towards her._

"_What was that?" he asked, though he knew what she said. He just wanted her to repeat it._

Brother, stop this!

"_I said; Take me instead. My grandson has done nothing to deserve this," she replied, and Kyouya knew she was lying, because he looked like Hikaru. The boy cried out but Kyouya ignored him. The woman turned to him to calm him down, telling him about love and the ways of being noticed. Kyouya smirked._

"_How touching," he chuckled. "I'll accept your offer, for now. However, I still plan on making this boy a meal, so I'll mark him so I can find him when he gets older." When he's old enough to look just like him, he'll die. _

"_You can't! Kaoru-sama!" Kyouya froze her in place as he walked up to the sweet smelling boy. True, his scent was intoxicating, but Kyouya's thirst for revenge was far greater._

"_No…go away…" he whimpered, and Kyouya wiped his tears away with a gentle hand, luring him into a false sense of security. He quieted down._

"_Now, now, I promise it won't hurt." The vampire said. When he examined the child's features carefully, he noticed just how innocent he truly was. This type of purity was beautiful for a human. Kaoru was beautiful. Smiling, he tilted the boy's chin up and leaned forward into the crook of his neck. "I simply want to make sure we can meet again in the future."_

"_Please stop…" Kaoru whispered, and for a split second, Kyouya questioned what he was doing. Then he chuckled._

"_Are you scared?" he asked, before pressing his lips to the soft neck of the golden eyed boy. He felt the body beneath him shudder, and he bit down, sending blood curdling screams in the air as the pain from the bite coursed through the child's body. He didn't drink any blood, instead he injected it with a little of his own venom, something very few vampires, even Purebloods, were able to do. The boy was marked. Pulling back a little sooner then expected, he laughed as the boy screamed and fell to the ground. In his mind, Kyouya was picturing Hikaru doing the same. He couldn't wait for the boy to grow up. He turned back towards the once frantic and screaming grandmother to see her calm and still. "Now for your end of the deal." He nodded to his followers, and within seconds the woman was tackled to the ground._

* * *

><p>"Tama-chan, what is this stuff?" Honey asked as he continued to spray himself with the clear colored liquid. He handed the can to the hunter who sprayed himself as well.<p>

"It's a trick we hunters use to hide our scent from vampires." He winked. "Not even a disgusting Pureblood can smell past this stuff." Honey made a sniffly noise and the blond looked down to see his large eyes filled with tears.

"But…_I'm _a Pureblood. I'm not gross!" he cried, and Tamaki threw his hand over his mouth.

"Haninozuka, be quiet!" he gasped. "I'm sorry, okay?". Earlier, back before Kaoru left to head into the large mansion they now sat behind, Tamaki and the other two vampires had agreed that it would be best if they all got along and worked together for the sake of rescuing their respective friends. Tamaki was reluctant to have to work with any vampire, let alone being behind a base of theirs and unable to do anything, but he knew it was the best way to save Haruhi. And if he got to take out a few vampires while he was at it then it was all for the better. However, when he looked down at the small, blond haired brown eyed vampire that was now trying to swallow his tears, Tamaki found it very hard to believe that Mitsukuni Haninozuka was truly a vampire and not a child. Sighing, he released the vampire from his grasp and continued spraying himself. Honey pouted.

"Tama-chan, are we friends?" he asked and Tamaki shuddered at the question.

"I don't know, you're a vampire and I'm a hunter. I'm sure you know my last friendship with a vampire didn't work out that well."

"You were friends with Kyou-chan too, right?" he asked and the hunter sighed again and tossed the now empty can on the ground.

"It doesn't matter, all I know is that we have to stop him. Kaoru should be in there by now, and I'm sure Morinozuka is already making his entrance. We have to move while they're distracted." Honey smiled and nodded.

"Okay! It sure was nice of Takashi to pretend to break into Kyou-chan's house to help Kaoru. I think we fooled everyone!" He said happily as he and Tamaki ran towards the large building.

"That's good," Tamaki said, smiling as well. "With Kyouya expecting to have already thwarted our plans, we have the element of surprise." The two stopped running on top of a soft patch of dirt and both were silent as Honey got on his knees and placed his ear towards the dirt. He was silent for a few moments.

"I don't hear anything, which means Takashi must have already been captured. We can go in." A smile on his face appeared when he looked back up at the hunter. "Ready?" he asked, and Tamaki nodded.

"Yeah, let's go save Haruhi and Hikaru!" he said, and Honey dug his hands in the dirt, pulling out a chain. Yanking on the chain, a wooden board emerged out of the ground, revealing a square opening with stairs leading down into darkness. Honey smiled.

"Okay, me first!" he said, jumping in. Tamaki sighed and followed after him down the secret steps.

* * *

><p>"Kaoru's here? Already?" Haruhi asked, and she gave a slight shriek when Hikaru's body began to rack more with spasms. "Hikaru! What's going on?"<p>

"Kaoru…" he said through clenched teeth.

_Kaoru…_ he repeated inside his head. The teen's scent was flooding in the cell. He could smell him almost as if he was right beside him. His senses were overwhelmed with the smell, the thought, and urge to taste the blood that ran though his look-a-like's veins. _No, no, no, stop! Control yourself! _

"Hikaru!" Haruhi shouted exasperatedly and Hikaru gave a low growl as he clutched his sides.

"It's Kaoru…his scent is…" he spat when more footsteps could be heard in the darkness. They were running towards their cell.

"Hikaru!" A deep voice called out of the darkness. The orange haired vampire recognized the voice immediately and lifted his head slightly, his body screaming in protest.

"Mori-san…" he said quietly. Haruhi was already up and peering out of the cell as a tall, black haired vampire ran up to the bars and stopped.

"Who are you?" Haruhi asked, but the taller male seemed to ignore the question and looked down at her.

"He looks terrible," he said, and Haruhi looked down to the ground in shame.

"He was shot with a weird gun, and now he's hurt and about to go on a rampage. Who are you and how did you find us?" she asked, and Mori shrugged as he examined the lock on the cell.

"Purposely got captured then got brought down here. I knocked out the guards." He said monotonely as if it was nothing. He looked over at the form of Hikaru lying on the ground, shaking violently. "We don't have much time." Pulling out a key that he took off of one of the vampires, Mori put it in the lock and turned it. "I'm letting you out, but Hikaru needs to stay in here until Mitsukuni and Tamaki get here to help Kaoru. He's dangerous." The click of the lock was heard and before Mori could open the door, he was tackled from the side.

"You thought you could just waltz in here and take Kyouya-sama's prisoners? Not while I'm around!" came the dark and angry voice of Kasanoda. Mori did a roll and landed back on his feet, taking on a fighting stance as he faced the red-headed vampire. His gaze narrowed.

"Kasanoda," he said in a low voice. "Leave."

Haruhi let out another gasp as the dark haired vampire was attacked by the vampire that brought them here.

_Casanova is his name, right?_ She thought and looked down to realize that the cell was already unlocked, she just had to slip out without being noticed. But should she really leave Hikaru behind? She turned to look at the orange haired vampire to see him struggling to get up. "Hikaru—" she started when his head shot up. His eyes were a bright gold and half lidded, the pupils nothing but slits and were glazed over. His fangs were fully protruding out of his mouth and his breath came out in rasps. His hands were clenched at his sides, the long nails still evident. He let out a low growl.

"Hungry…" he said, voice different then what it was earlier. Haruhi gave a slight gasp, realizing what was happening. Lunging forward with cat like agility, Hikaru swept past the girl and out the cell, the door blowing open from the force of impact. Mori watched the vampire run out of the cell and into the darkness, mentally cursing.

"Hikaru!" He called out as he dodged a swing from Kasanoda.

"I'd worry about yourself, Senpai," the red head smirked, eyes glowing as he reached out to strike with his extended nails. "It's about time the kid showed up. The rest is up to Kyouya-sama." Mori turned to go chase after the orange haired vampire when a scream was heard. Turning around, Mori stared in slight shock to see Kasanoda holding onto Haruhi by the neck. "Still planning on leaving? I'm not done with you yet. The king isn't the only person who wants revenge."

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand," Kaoru said softly as he stood beside the king. It seemed oddly casual to be standing in a nice room talking to your captor, but it wasn't like Kaoru could really do anything about it. He was a prisoner either way, not being able to run away due to needing to save Hikaru and Haruhi, and even if he did run, Kyouya or some other vampire could easily stop him. The king confused him though. He couldn't shake the feeling that the vampire was actually a good guy, just sad and hurt from what Hikaru had done, but even when he was trying to get his revenge, his actions confused him. "You said you wanted to use me to get your revenge on Hikaru, but you said yourself that you wouldn't kill me. And then your letting Hikaru, though he's your prisoner, run around the mansion free but you want him to come." He looked down at the ground. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you didn't hurt Hikaru, he's so important to me…but I'm just confused as to why you didn't get revenge on him when you caught him."<p>

Kyouya had been standing there, calm and quiet while Kaoru had talked to him. He smiled.

"I'm not the one who is going to kill you. I believe that's Hikaru's job. I am merely setting everything up. Having him come to me is easier than me having someone go get him." He raised his hand to his chin. "It's just as I thought; your blood is truly irresistible to him." He smirked over at the stunned silent Kaoru. "And who said he isn't hurt?"

Kaoru stood there, unsure of what to say. What was Kyouya talking about? Hikaru killing him? Kaoru didn't care about any of that at the moment, what he did care about was the last thing Kyouya had said.

"_**And who said he isn't hurt?"**_

"What did you do to Hikaru?" The orange haired teen asked, voice filled with worry. Kyouya shrugged, a gesture that didn't suit him.

"I merely had a subordinate of mine quiet him down. He was making quite a racket over you." He smiled. "I'd be more concerned with the fact that you're on his list of targets." Kaoru furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Forget that, is he alright? What happened?" he asked, and this time, Kyouya frowned. What a strange human, Kaoru was, putting a vampire who thirsts for his blood above himself. He truly was a different kind of human. A thumping sound was heard off in the distance and the smile returned to the king's face.

"I believe you'll be able to figure your questions out on your own in but a moment," he said, causing the orange haired teen to raise an eyebrow. After a moment, some screams could be heard in the distance and Kaoru flashed his gaze over to the corridor Mori had gone in earlier. Snarls and growls emerged as a flash of orange came into view and stopped as quickly as Kaoru had seen it in the middle of the room, followed by a gust of wind that made the teen cover his face. When Kaoru looked back up and realized what he was looking at, his heart sped up and relief washed over him.

There, about twenty feet away, stood Hikaru.

He was crouched over, breathing heavy and had blood running down his side, visible through the blue torn and dirty jacket of his Ouran uniform. His eyes were hidden by his bangs, but what stopped Kaoru from running forward to check on his most cherished friend was the white fangs that were sticking out of his mouth and the extended claws that hung by his side. Along with that was the dark aura that seemed to surround him.

"W-what happened to Hikaru? What did you do?" Kaoru asked, turning towards the dark haired vampire that stood beside him. However, when he turned around, Kyouya was no longer beside him, but sitting on top of his throne with his arms resting on the arms of the chair.

"I did nothing but awaken his vampire instincts. When we vampires get this way, the only thing on our minds is blood and how to get it." His eyes narrowed. "Hikaru will learn what it's like to lose his most valued person."

Like a slap in the face, Kaoru realized what was going on.

"_**I'm not the one who is going to kill you. I believe that's Hikaru's job."**_

_Kyouya wants…Hikaru to kill me? _

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru growled viciously, falling to his knees in pain and clutching his sides. "I…no…" he groaned and Kaoru, throwing everything he just heard aside, ran over to the gravely injured vampire.

"Hikaru!" He cried, getting down on his knees to check him over. "Hikaru, it's me, Kaoru. Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

"You fool," Kyouya sighed. "After I warned you too, you still chose to go check on him. And here I thought you had some kind of brain."

"That doesn't matter," Kaoru said. "As long as Hikaru's okay then it doesn't matter. I'm not scared of him or you."

"Kaoru… go away," Hikaru managed to gasp out. "I…don't….your blood…I don't want to hurt you…" he said. Kaoru felt his stomach drop, but instead of backing away like his instincts told him, he sat there and bowed his head.

"Hikaru's going to die unless he gets some blood," Kyouya said, smiling from his chair. "The only eligible candidate is you, of course." He brought his pale hand up to his chin. "And if he drinks your blood, _you'll_ die, and he'll go back to normal."

"That's all part of your plan, right?" Kaoru asked and Kyouya smiled.

"Hikaru killing you? Yes." He leaned back in his chair. "I can only imagine how he'll feel when he comes to his senses and realizes what he's done when he see's your dead body beside him." He waved his hand towards the teen. "I'll even give you a five second head start to run away, if you want. It will make the game much more fun."

Kaoru continued sitting there, not looking at anyone or anything but the floor. Hikaru gave a struggling gasp.

"I…won't…you can't make me…" he gasped, digging his nails into the tile floor. He could hardly think straight, Kaoru was so close to him it was intoxicating. He wanted to tackle him then and there, bite fiercely down on his neck and drink every last drop of blood in his body. He wanted nothing more than that. His instincts told him it was necessary to live. However, when he thought about it, his heart hurt. He couldn't kill Kaoru. He wanted to kill Kaoru. He wouldn't kill Kaoru. But his instincts told him he needed to kill Kaoru. It was all to confusing!

"Hikaru can kill me." Kaoru said after the period of silence. Instantly, Hikaru's brain cleared as he painfully looked up at the teen, who was looking at the king with a calm expression. "I've hurt him so much and I'm the reason he's in this mess in the first place. I don't mind if he kills me. One less human on the planet to deal with, right?" he smiled. Kyouya simply stared in shock as Kaoru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his vampire.

"N-no…" Hikaru breathed, eyes glowing even brighter as his face was brought closer to Kaoru's neck. Kaoru smiled.

"It's fine, really. I told you already that I wouldn't mind dying if you're the one who killed me, and I don't think I could live with myself if you died. Then I'd be all alone again." He sighed. "Please, don't hold back." Kyouya watched the whole scene play out before him, and he could say nothing. Suddenly, Hikaru shot forward and tackled the teen to the ground, straddling him and hovering his face above Kaoru's. His eyes were glazed over, his pupils slits barely noticeable through the glowing of his eyes. Kaoru stared up in silence, no trace of emotion on his face, even as Hikaru leaned down and brushed his lips across his neck.

_Don't do it. Don't do it. Please don't hurt Kaoru! _ Hikaru mentally begged himself. However, his body seemed to move on its own, and after opening up his mouth, Hikaru bit down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Holy crap that chapter was a pain to write! It was so hard writing a seriously hurt and taken over by instinct Hikaru! I don't think I pulled it off that well, but oh well. I'm actually kind of disappointed with this chapter, but I had no idea how I could fix it since I didn't know what the problem was. Maybe too much plot filling? Maybe Kyouya's too much of a jerk? Who knows!**

**Kaoru! No! don't die on me! I've put too much effort into you! And what's going on with Honey and Tamaki? Can they save the day along with Mori?**

**Next Chapter: Fighting, sleeping, and saving along with earthquakes!**

**Please review! If this story reaches over 102 reviews after this chapter, I'll upload two chapters next time! :D I already have them typed and everything! ^^ I'm just excited because I've never written a story this long before and it has so many reviews!**

**Oh, and don't feel bad if I never ever reply to your reviews either. I was thinking about this and I feel bad for it, but just know that I feel really happy reading them! I'm just lazy haha!**


	17. Chapter 17

Tamaki and Honey easily ran through the lower floors of the large mansion, Mori having already fooled everyone into thinking that their backup plan had failed with his capture and their scents covered, causing no need for the other vampires hiding to become alarmed. The vampire moved with intense speed, and Tamaki, through years of training, easily kept up with him.

"Do you know the way through this way?" Tamaki asked the shorter male, who merely nodded.

"No, but Takashi's scent is still fresh, so I'll follow that," he said. The hunter found it interesting how, when the situation got serious, the small vampire's personality could change drastically. The smiling and happy vampire now had a stern look on his face, making him look older than he appeared. Suddenly, Honey's eyes opened wide, flashing a golden color as he gave off a gasp. "I smell Kao-chan's blood!"

"What?" Tamaki gasped, increasing his speed. "What happened?" The blond vampire shook his head.

"I don't know, something must have happened to Takashi because he should have been with Kao-chan by now."

"Maybe he couldn't get past the guards," he suggested worriedly. He needed to find Kaoru and quick. The scent of blood in a mansion full of vampires was very bad. Something could have happened to his new friend! "It doesn't matter, we have to find Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi now. Morinozuka should be with one of them." Honey nodded and stopped next to a corridor.

"Kao-chan's scent is coming from that way. You go check it out and I'll keep following Takashi's scent." He said, and Tamaki nodded.

"Right, go find the others and I'll go take care of Kyouya," he said and turned down the hall. Honey smiled and continued going straight to find his friend, honey colored eyes scanning the walls and up ahead the farther he went. There was one scent besides Takashi's, Hikaru's, and Kaoru's friend Haruhi that he was hoping to find, but narrowed his eyes and frowned when he didn't smell it.

_I guess he isn't here then,_ he thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Mori stood there, glaring daggers at the redheaded vampire.<p>

"Don't look at me that way," Kasanoda growled, squeezing the frightened Haruhi tighter. She gave a small groan and tried to pull away unsuccessfully. "It's your fault you're in this position."

Mori didn't say anything, just continued to glare at him. "Put her down," he finally ordered, and Kasanoda laughed.

"You're in no position to give me orders!" he smiled, and Mori crossed his arms.

"I tried to make you a better person," he said monotonely. The vampire growled.

"You tried to make me a traitor!" the redhead retaliated. Mori watched cautiously as Kasanoda got control of his anger by taking a deep breath and narrowing his eyes at the taller male. "I asked you to help make me stronger, and then you turn around and betray our king. How is that making me a good person?" Mori wasn't one to talk much, but saying little was doing nothing to help him.

"He was hurting people._ Is_ hurting people." He corrected. The shorter male scoffed.

"So what? They're humans. They don't care about us, I haven't met one person who cared about our existence." He said. Mori didn't say anything for a few moments, slowly shaking his head as he took a step closer to the redhead.

"I have," he replied. He sighed and pointed up towards the dirt covered ceiling. "He's up there with Kyouya. He came to save Hikaru, a _vampire._ You know that since you're the one who brought him here." Kasanoda went silent and Haruhi began to squirm again.

"I don't care," Kasanoda growled, clutching the girl tighter. "I wanted you to teach me how to become a respectable, strong, and well-liked vampire. Not a human loving freak. Kyouya-sama barely recognizes me anymore because I hung aroundyou." The redhead spat, pointing at the dark haired vampire. "I'm glad that boy has Kyouya-sama to deal with. Every since he was a runt he's gotten on my nerves!" Mori raised an eyebrow and Kasanoda smirked. "I was there when Kyouya-sama bit him. Heck, if it wasn't for his orders and marking him, I would have had a piece of him myself." Mori was about to lunge forward in a fit of rage, but at the last second he saw Haruhi, looking at him, her large chocolate colored eyes looking at him in fear. Mori froze, closed his eyes, and calmed himself. The girl, though he had never talked to her once before, was innocent and friendly, not deserving to be in this position. She had already seen and been through more than a person should in a lifetime, and she was scared. He could see her shoulders tremble through the grip Kasanoda had on her. He sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked. If he couldn't fight, he had to give in to his demands to save the girl. Kasanoda frowned.

"I don't want anything. I just want you to pay for putting me through all this trouble by having Kyouya-sama finish his plan to kill Hikaru's little clone." The room went silent and Mori shook his head.

"You don't have to listen to him anymore," the raven haired male said in the silence. "You can be a better vampire by not following him anymore. Help us," he said. His voice was soft and caring, warm and inviting. Kasanoda narrowed his eyes.

"You think I'll fall for that again, traitor? Kyouya-sama is the only person I'll ever follow, so stop acting like the good guy. I hate it and I hate you. I—" before he could finish, however, Mori watched in surprise as the redhead's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell forwards, Haruhi being released from his grip and stumbling off to the side before he fell on her. He fell limp to the ground, and where he once stood was the solemn-looking Honey.

"Bossa Nova-chan wouldn't have listened to you, no matter what you would have said, Takashi. Kyou-chan brainwashed him too much." Mori didn't say anything, just walked forward and nodded. "Maybe sleeping for a while will help him realize how a true, honest vampire should be," the blond added, Mori, once again, didn't say anything, simply looking over at Haruhi. The girl looked at the two vampires warily, brushing her clothes off shakily and smiling softly to them.

"I'm okay, thank you," she said. Honey smiled.

"You're Haru-chan, right?" he asked happily, contrasting to how he looked moments ago. Haruhi raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Yes, Haruhi Fujioka. Are you friends of Hikaru?" she asked, suddenly alert when she realized she was talking to two vampires, not know them so not knowing whether they were good or bad. Honey nodded.

"Yep! Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka!" he said, jumping up and hugging Mori, crawling up to his back. "We'd love to talk more, but right now Kaoru and Hikaru are in danger." Mori looked up towards the ceiling and Haruhi gasped.

"Hikaru said Kaoru's here, and he was hurt and acting weird. Then when that Casanova guy got here he ran out. I… don't understand what's going on." Honey nodded and jumped off of Takashi's back.

"We were hoping that Takashi would be able to save you and Hika-chan by pretending to be a backup for Kao-chan when he got here. He purposely got captured in order to be led towards where you guys were so that he could free you and make Kyou-chan more relaxed thinking that our plan already failed. We weren't expecting Bossa Nova-chan to be here though," he sighed sadly. "Tama-chan and I smelled blood coming from the direction of the surface. Kao-chan's blood. He went to go check it out but it's important we get there as soon as possible. Mori looked down at the blond in slight surprise, hearing all of this information, and looked over at Haruhi.

"Stay here," he ordered, and the girl jumped slightly.

"What? Why?" she asked, and Honey frowned.

"It's dangerous, and Kao-chan asked that we keep you out of danger. Haruhi glared.

"After all I've been through, I think I should be able to go and help save my friends!" she shouted angrily, clutching her hands at her sides. Her brown eyes were narrowed at the two. Honey looked a bit taken aback, averting his eyes to the ground. Mori stood there, silent. A thought hit Haruhi. "There's another reason, right?" she asked, and nobody said anything. "Tell me, please," she asked, voice softening. Honey decided to answer her, his eyes turned down to the ground.

"Haru-chan… we don't want to take you because there's a chance we'll have to kill Hikaru."

* * *

><p>Hikaru biting him was…comfortable. Kaoru even dared to think that it felt <em>good<em>. Unlike that moment from ten years ago when the King bit him, there was no pain in Hikaru's bite, only warmth. His whole body felt warm, like being locked in a tight embrace. Kaoru enjoyed the feeling, much to his surprise. He couldn't think of anything besides happiness at being able to get close to the vampire like this. He was doing something for his most cherished person, and it made him feel great. The world around him disappeared, becoming a giant fuzzy blur. He no longer saw the high ceiling or chandeliers of the large mansion, the blood-red walls that surrounded him, or feel the weight of Hikaru on top of him while he drank. Opening his eyes, Kaoru saw only darkness surround him. He was by himself, there was no Hikaru around him, only nothingness. Sitting up, Kaoru examined where he was. Suddenly, images began to form in front of his eyes, and the darkness turned into an abandoned lot, a crowd gathering around him. Looking closely, Kaoru noticed women gasping and looking away, men screaming and shouting for help, and the sound of an ambulance in the distance. Eyes half lidded, Kaoru looked down at the plot of ground beside him where everyone seemed to be looking.

There lay the body of an old woman, covered in blood sprawled out on the ground. Kaoru didn't even register what he was seeing, and instead, turned to a smaller body only a few feet away. It was a small boy laying on his stomach, orange hair and golden eyes hazy and glazed staring straight at the woman as he lay unmoving in a pool of blood, his neck bleeding. The only sign to indicate he was alive was the rising and falling of his back. Uneven, but still there.

_What is this?_ Kaoru thought slowly, the effect or the warmth he felt clouding his senses. A scream erupted from the crowd as a woman ran forward towards the boy, picking him up gently.

"My baby, my poor baby! Kaoru, please answer me! Honey, it's mommy. Please, look at me!" she sobbed, clutching the boy and holding him to her chest. The boy didn't move, yet his eyes remained open in a trance like state.

_Kaoru? _Kaoru thought. _That's my name… _The scene changed and suddenly, the teen stood in a hospital room, right in front of the kid who was hurt and bloody only moments ago. He was no longer bleeding, he wore a bandage around his neck, but he still had that same, glazed over and blank stare.

"Hitachiin-san," a man said, walking into the room. "As I'm sure you know, the trauma from the mugging was so great that there's a change he'll never recover. He could possibly stay comatose forever." The woman from the earlier scene ran to the boy's bed and sobbed profusely.

"No, please no, he can't! Kaoru, please wake up darling! It's mommy!" Kaoru backed away from the bed slowly as realization hit him. The woman continued sobbing as a man, assumed to be the father, placed his hands on her shoulders. Horror struck the teen's face as he backed up into the wall and slid to the floor.

These were_ his_ memories. This was the trauma _he_ went through. It was after the attack and his and his grandmother's bodies were discovered. Kaoru could only sit there, against the wall, eyes wide as he continued watching the scene lay out before him. Were these memories equivalent to the phrase "life flashing before your eyes"? His hands flew to his neck where he remembered Hikaru should be biting him. There was no blood, no Hikaru, and no wound there. It was like he was in a different place, a different person.

Suddenly, the scene changed again, and this time he was sitting on a bench during sunset facing a small playground that seemed to be deserted. However, a woman with long black hair stood there next to Hikaru. He could only see their backs, but Kaoru knew that this wasn't a memory of his life, and there was no other person who looked just like him besides Hikaru. Golden eyes wide, Kaoru watched.

"He died today," the woman said. Her voice was soft and carried a heavy sadness. "I was there. He was holding my hand…" she trailed off. Kaoru heard her chuckle. "I hate being a vampire. Our lifespans are too long. Much longer that a humans."

"It doesn't matter," Hikaru said blandly from beside her. "Why would you want to die sooner?" the woman chuckled and Kaoru watched her cross her arms behind her back, rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes.

"What if you fall in love with a human?" she asked. "When they're old and weak, you won't look a year or two older than the moment they met you. Or maybe they'll get a disease…and their life is ripped away so suddenly… you'll have to live the rest of your life with the burden that no matter what happened, you wouldn't have been able to die happy with them. You never could." Hikaru sighed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"I take it you still want me to fulfill that promise?" he asked, and Kaoru watched the woman nod.

"Yes. What use is it to live forever when you know you can never be truly happy?" she asked, and Hikaru shook his head.

"Kyouya's going to kill me, you know that, right?" he asked and the woman laughed again, though it sounded forced.

"I left him a note in the study, tucked in his favorite book. He reads it often, every night when he first wakes up he reads a section of it. I hope he finds it okay when he wakes up tonight." She shook her head. "I couldn't give it to him in person, and if you did it would make it look like you forged it. I'm the only one who knows about that book, so he would know it's from me."

"I see," Hikaru said. "But what if he doesn't find it?" he asked. "Or maybe he does, but he may still want to kill me." The woman turned around towards Kaoru and smiled, as if she was smiling right at him. Kaoru felt his heart skip a beat as he thought he'd been noticed.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

The scene began to morph and this time, though Hikaru and the same woman were there, the sky was darker and the woman laid on the ground, unmoving, a pool of blood surrounding her. Hikaru stood above her, looking down with his bangs covering his eyes. His right arm was covered up past the elbow in blood, and his claws were slowly retracting back into his fingers.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked to the body. Kaoru quickly covered his mouth to hold back a gasp, despite knowing he wouldn't be heard anyways. A scream was heard and both Hikaru and Kaoru turned to see Kyouya standing there, grey eyes glowing as his breathing quickened. His face was distorted with anger directed at the orange haired vampire, and Kaoru turned to see that Hikaru merely had a bored look on his face.

"Hikaru…you…" Kyouya growled out in his throat. Hikaru closed his eyes and sighed, looking back up towards the black haired vampire.

"She asked me to," Hikaru said, his voice plain though there was something weird about it. "I'm sorry." Kyouya's face turned from anger and hatred to a mixture of confusion and hurt. His hands clenched at his sides and he turned around quickly, stomping off. Kaoru looked back over at Hikaru who bowed his head low and stood there, not moving a muscle. A thought flashed in the teen's head and he almost cried out in shock when he realized it.

"_**And just like you, I've watched someone important to me die." **_

"_**Oh, I'm so sorry!" **_

"_**You shouldn't be," **_

"_**Why not?" **_

"_**I was the one that killed him."**_

_When Hikaru was talking about the person he killed at that time, was he referring to Kyouya? It would make sense, wouldn't it?_ Kaoru slowly turned back around at where the King had once been, eyes worried while he thought everything through in his head. _Kyouya's still alive….but maybe he was killed on the inside. Maybe…_

This was the reason Kyouya wanted revenge.

"_**She was my sister, my best friend Fuyumi. She's the one Hikaru killed. He took her from me, which is why he'll pay."**_

If that woman was Kyouya's sister, then this was the day Kyouya began to hate Hikaru. She wanted Hikaru to kill her. Then, why was Kyouya so mad about it? When Kaoru thought about it, he would lay in bed months after the death of his grandmother, back when he was comatose, and regret the day his grandmother offered her life in exchange for his. Though she wanted it, Kaoru himself didn't. It really did hurt to lose someone so close to you. But still… He was over it. He forgave Kyouya. Why couldn't he do the same? Why hurt so many people?

Like a slap in the face, another thought hit the teen.

These weren't his memories anymore, he was looking at Hikaru's. Why was he seeing Hikaru's memories? He wasn't there, so how could he see them?

_Could this be…_ Kaoru thought, panic rising in him as the scenery around him faded back into darkness. _Did this mean…_

Did this mean he was dead?


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as the taste of the sickly sweet blood touched his tongue, Hikaru lost control of himself. He no longer had any control over his body, running completely on instinct. He felt amazing, his heart rate was speeding up from the pleasure he was feeling as the liquid trickled down his throat. Never before had he been so turned on by blood. He felt like he should be scared, this whole emotion new to him, but he was so out of touch with his emotions and thoughts that the only thing he could think about was the blood he was currently drinking. He needed it, wanted it. He didn't want to stop until every last drop was gone. The intoxicating aroma of his prey only added to his thirst.

Kyouya watched on without enthusiasm. In fact, he was quite solemn. He had waited ten years for the moment Hikaru would kill someone he valued, and yet he felt no joy come from it. Maybe it's because Kaoru was just like her, just like Fuyumi. Always thinking that Kyouya was better than he actually was, believing that, no matter what he's done, he was always someone good. It made Kyouya mad. He felt as if he was watching his sister die all over again, and he was the cause of it. However, he wasn't going to do anything about it now. Maybe when Hikaru was done he'd kill him. Maybe that would make him feel better, seeing Hikaru suffer in more ways than one. Still…

Hikaru could feel his side and little cuts along his torso tingle as his body worked to heal itself after being revitalized. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that he finally had what he wanted, something every vampire wanted and needed to live. He had…

"_**Fine, but you have to promise not to bite me."**_

"_**I'm relying on you to protect me."**_

"_**Maybe I'm stupid since you tried to kill me only the night before, but I'd like to think of us as friends."**_

"_**I don't mind if I die as long as it's you killing me."**_

…_Kaoru? _Hikaru managed to think, opening his half-lidded eyes. Fighting back his instincts, he opened his glowing golden eyes all the way and saw orange hair fill his view. He slowed his drinking pace and smelt a familiar scent. He moved his body and felt…

Hikaru instantly shot up, forcing his lead-feeling body up with all his might and falling backwards onto the ground beside him.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, _he thought, hastily sitting up and looking in front of him. His breath hitched and his body froze, save for the occasional tremble, as he looked at the sprawled out and lifeless-looking body of Kaoru in front of him. The glow in his eyes diminished and his nails retracted back into his skin. His once protruding fangs shrunk and went back inside his mouth. His gaze never left the boy. The teen's skin was even paler than it was before, his eyes were closed, and his face was peaceful. His skin was red and town on the neck from where Hikaru had suddenly pulled away, and little droplets of blood trickled down and made a small puddle on the floor.

"KAORU!" Hikaru screamed, scrambling towards the teen. He placed his hands on each side of Kaoru's face and cupped in gently. "Kaoru, answer me! Kaoru!" Hikaru ordered, panic evident in his voice. The skin beneath his hands was cold. Kaoru didn't even move a muscle. Turning the male's head to the side, Hikaru examined the bite wound up close. Seeing it made his stomach drop.

He was a horrible person.

He used his teeth and pulled off a strip of fabric off his uniform blazer and tied it firmly around the neck to help stop the bleeding. "Kaoru, Kaoru, please, wake up. I'm so sorry, if you die I won't forgive you!" He growled angrily, though what he really felt like doing was crying. He reached down and scooped Kaoru up into his arms and squeezed him. The scent of his blood filled his senses again, only this time, Hikaru felt sick. How could he do this to Kaoru? The one special human, the only one he could stand, and he did this to him. What made it worse was that Kaoru _let_ him. Was he dead? Was he alive? Hikaru placed his ear next to Kaoru's mouth and listened. A quiet intake of air filled the vampire with hope, and he leaned down on Kaoru's chest next to listen for a heartbeat. After a second, he heard it. It was slow, but it was there. Kaoru was still alive. But would he stay that way?

"I never actually thought you could regain your self control. I'm impressed," Kyouya said from across the room on his throne. "I suppose my previous assumptions were correct."

"You…" Hikaru muttered darkly as he cradled the unconscious Kaoru. "This is your fault!" he screamed, and Kyouya calmly raised an eyebrow.

"Is it now? I suppose I was the one who killed my sister then?" he asked bitterly, and Hikaru's eyes flashed gold again.

"SHE TOLD ME TO!" he screamed before quickly looking back down at Kaoru and closing his eyes, regaining his control. After what he just did to Kaoru, there was no way he was going to lose himself again. "I already told this to you…she wanted me to kill her." He looked back up at the king, face morphed into pain and anger. "Didn't she tell you? She told me about a note she wrote and placed where she knew only you would find it. Didn't you ever read it?"

Kyouya was silent for a few moments before standing up from the chair and stepping towards Hikaru. "Don't lie to me, there was never any note. You killed her for your own selfish reasons, admit it!"

"It's true!" Hikaru shouted back, hugging Kaoru close to him before setting him gently on the ground and standing up. "And why are you getting upset about it now? It was over fifteen years ago!" he said, taking a step towards Kyouya. "It's not my fault you didn't find her suicide note!" Kyouya lunged forward, claws extended, towards Hikaru, who stumbled sideways and dodged it.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON LYING?" Kyouya shouted, changing positions to attack once more. Hikaru sidestepped him again and looked over at Kaoru who was laying close by, and his stomach dropped. He needed to get Kyouya away from his Kaoru. Though he was still pretty weak from what happened earlier, Hikaru jumped backwards and did a little flip in the air, landing sloppily on his feet.

"Why would else would I kill Fuyumi?" he asked. "You were my best friend! I would never deliberately hurt you!" Kyouya swiftly ran to where Hikaru was, suddenly appearing beside him and kneeing him in the stomach.

"That's what I would have liked to know! It doesn't matter now, however, because you'll die either way!" he kicked Hikaru again and the orange haired vampire flew back a few feet. "My goal was for you to kill Kaoru, and seeing as he most likely won't live through the next few minutes, I'd have to say this is a job well done. You're going to know how it feels to lose someone so precious before you meet the same fate!" He appeared beside Hikaru again and kicked him, sending him flying into a pillar and crumbling it to pieces. Hikaru stood back on his feet warily and narrowed his eyes at the king.

"Don't…say that…about Kaoru," he growled. "I won't let him die."

"The same way you let Fuyumi die?" he snapped, charging Hikaru again. Hikaru ducked and kicked his leg out, but Kyouya dodged and kicked his out and swept the orange haired vampire off his feet. Hikaru landed on his hands and pushed off the ground, barely dodging a serious blow from the raging king.

"Why won't you believe me? She begged me to kill her!" Hikaru shouted. It was useless, he realized, because without any proof then there was no way Kyouya would believe him. And if he hadn't found her note already then there was no way he'd find it any time soon. Kyouya stopped attacking and stood in front of Hikaru, calmly with no hint of weariness.

"Why should I believe you? You ruined everything…" he trailed off, looking over at Kaoru. "I tried to forgive you and believe you, and then I saw him. His face was just like yours, it brought back my anger and hatred. I won't feel satisfied until you're dead!" he shouted, attacking again. Hikaru was getting tired, only he knew he couldn't afford to slow down. He was reduced to only dodging attacks, unable to land one due to lack of stamina and how he refused to allow himself to fight to his full potential. He didn't want the same side of him that had hurt Kaoru so bad come out anymore. And thanks to him, there was a chance Kaoru wouldn't even survive… Pain surged through Hikaru's entire body as he tried to picture his life without Kaoru in it. It was impossible. Though he's only known the teen for a few days, he felt that Kaoru was already his most precious person. The boy always knew how to make him smile when he was upset, how to make him mad when he was angry, he knew how to make Hikaru feel normal, the way they'd banter or fight, or even when they were at school. Hikaru really liked Kaoru. If Kaoru wasn't around…

Kyouya took the moment Hikaru was distracted by his thoughts and tackled him to the ground. Letting out a grunt of pain, Hikaru looked up at the king and struggled to break out of the grip the king had on his arms and legs.

"I'm sure you know not to get distracted when fighting," Kyouya smirked, looking down at the vampire. "So tell me, what is it that is plaguing your thoughts and causing you to fight so horrendously?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "Or maybe you're taking me as a joke and not worth fighting to your full potential. If that's the case then I shall prove you wrong!" He raised his hand up to deliver a finishing blow to Hikaru's neck, the ultimate goal to kill him in his mind. Hikaru looked up in horror and clenched his eyes shut to await his end.

_I'm so sorry, Kaoru._ He thought to himself. _This is all my fault. I wish I never ran away from you instead of trying to simply talk things through. I wish I could see you right now. _A list of things ran through Hikaru's head that he wanted, all of which involved Kaoru. _I wish I could turn back time and start over. We could have been closer. I wish I wasn't a jerk to you, or tried to kill you. I wish I wouldn't have ignored you when you were sad those few times. I wish I wasn't nosey and bothered you about your past. Kaoru, I—_

A gunshot echoed throughout the room, and both Kyouya and Hikaru jumped and looked over to see Tamaki standing there on the opposite side of the room, silvery gun in hand as he cocked it once more. He had a confident look on his face as the guy was pointed towards the king. Hikaru turned to see a bullet hole in the pillar next to them, a foot away from Kyouya's head. Tamaki smirked.

"Sorry about that, next time I won't miss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**There you go, the two chapters I promised! I know it took a few days to upload them, but I've been busy with school and japan and whatnot. Plus I revised this chapter to make it a little more intense. Did I pull it off? :)**

**So about the last chapter… is it bad that I found it really fun to write? It's another one of those chapters that I've had planned from the very beginning of the story. I really love a weak and seriously hurt Kaoru! Especially when Hikaru's the one hurting him! It makes things so dramatic, and as I'm sure you can tell, I love drama. Not the sappy kind of drama like I kind of made Hikaru in this chapter, but the kind of drama that doesn't always have happy endings. In this chapter I feel like I made Hikaru a bit OOC but hey, its only a small part. I'll be better at it! And Kyouya was really hard to write for this chapter and I have no idea why. Maybe because I've always seen him keep his cool and then I had to picture him blowing up and I really couldn't. Oh well!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! You rock! Please review for these two chappies and tell me what you think! :)**

**Next Chapter: fighting, earthquakes, treasure hunting!**


	19. Chapter 19

"You!" Hikaru gasped out and, with new found energy, pushed Kyouya off of him. Kyouya didn't seem to notice, however, his eyes were fixed on Tamaki, his expression blank.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?" Tamaki asked, watching the orange haired vampire shake the king off and step away from him. Hikaru nodded.

"Y-yeah… about time." He smirked wearily and Tamaki pouted, still fixing his weapon on the dark haired creature.

"Where's Kaoru?" the blond asked. "Haninozuka said he smelt his blood from up here."

Hikaru froze. Kaoru… he hurt Kaoru. What could he tell the others? Tamaki could try to kill him next, and if he did that then there was no way he'd be able to see Kaoru again. But after what he did to him…maybe that was the best option.

"There…there was an accident. I was shot with a vampire hunter gun and lost control…I-I bit him…" he said quietly, and Tamaki quickly glanced at the vampire as he pointed at the body laying on the ground on the other side of the room. Tamaki narrowed his eyes and glared at Kyouya.

"Is he alive?" he asked Hikaru, and the vampire nodded.

"I realized what I was doing and stopped," he said, not proud at all. However, relief seemed to wash over the blond's face as he gave a soft smile.

"That's good," he replied, and Hikaru stood there speechless. Kyouya cleared his throat and stood up from the spot he was on the ground.

"Tamaki Suoh," The king smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked. "What, it's been ninety, a hundred years since I last saw you?" Tamaki shrugged and cocked his gun.

"Something like that, though, I'm sure you know it wasn't me at that time," he said. "It was him." Kyouya nodded and smiled.

"Yes, but you are him, are you not?" he asked, and this time Tamaki narrowed his eyes.

"I guess you could say that, though it's only my memories that are his."

Hikaru listened to the two cautiously, as both in the past have attempted to kill him. The vampire was confused by their conversation, however. There was no way Tamaki could have seen Kyouya almost a hundred years ago. And though Tamaki had said it wasn't him, then who was it?

Kyouya took a step closer, and Tamaki didn't move. "It doesn't matter, I can feel him in you. It makes me glad, because he was the only human I liked. You were the only human I liked." Tamaki frowned.

"Don't bother with flattery. You broke the pact that you made all those years ago and have a spot on the top ten most wanted vampire list. Number four, in case your interested." Tamaki smirked and pulled out another matching gun and cocked it, aiming both at the dark haired vampire. "I won't fail to bring you down, especially for hurting Kaoru," he growled, and Kyouya chuckled.

"I did nothing of the sort. Hikaru was the one who lost control and attacked him."

"But you're the reason why he lost control, right?" Tamaki proceeded to ask, raising an eyebrow. "You kept the remains of one of my old guns and rebuilt it." Kyouya bowed his head and smiled.

"I do not deny that," he said smugly, and Tamaki growled again and began firing off his rounds. He shot both guns off at the same time, and Hikaru nearly had a heart attack as he scrambled to get away from the action and towards Kaoru.

_I can't let him get hurt again because of me, _Hikaru thought determinedly. He quickly appeared beside Kaoru and scooped him up in his arms gently. He winced when he saw the patch on his neck soaked with blood. _He won't stop bleeding? _He thought worriedly. That was very bad, considering Hikaru himself had drank a large portion of Kaoru's blood. If the teen lost any more then…

"No, I wont let that happen! You have to stay alive Kaoru, you idiot!" Hikaru shouted at the unconscious male in his arms as he ran towards the opposite side of the room where the throne sat. He placed Kaoru in it with his legs thrown over one of the arms and his back resting on the other, his head leaning inside on the cushion . "Okay, stay there. I'll deal with Kyouya and help you after," he said, brushing Kaoru's bangs out of his face. His skin was still cold and pale, but his face looked peaceful, like he was already dead. Hikaru closed his eyes and turned back towards the fight.

_Please stay alive, Kaoru, _he thought to himself as he appeared beside Tamaki who was still shooting at Kyouya. The King was dodging the deadly bullets gracefully with little to no effort.

"He's fast," Tamaki commented, pulling out new ammo and stuffing it in the guns. Kyouya smirked and brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Why thank you," Kyouya smiled and Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"And modest," he said sarcastically. Hikaru looked over at the blond.

"What were you guys talking about earlier? About him not seeing you in almost a hundred years?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "You're not a…"

"I'm not a vampire," he said, zoning back in on Kyouya who was standing there casually, hand in his pocket. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later. We have bigger problems to deal with at the moment."

"No, tell me now," Hikaru ordered. "I have to know if I can fully trust you. You _have _tried to kill me in the past, after all," he said. "I need some insurance in case you try to kill me too." Kyouya chucked.

"Yes Tamaki, no harm in telling him anything."

"Shut up!" the hunter barked and sighed, looking over at Hikaru. "In order to remember what vampires we are supposed to hunt and for what reasons, when we are inducted into the society we get the memories of the previous hunter, who in turn has the memories of the hunter before him and so on." He narrowed his violet eyes at Kyouya. "It is forbidden to keep any written records of vampires we hunt in case someone untrustworthy finds them, so it's the only way we can get and store our information." He stopped firing and locked his eyes back on the raven-haired vampire. "I have memories from over a hundred years ago, back when my great grandfather and this guy were friends."

Hikaru simply stared at the blond while he told him the information. He wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be, seeing as there were more important things weighing on his mind, but this information was certainly new to him. However, before he could open his mouth and say more, he felt a forceful push on his shoulder and flew backwards, just in time to dodge an attack by Kyouya.

"I would very much love to end this, so let's stop with the idle chatter, shall we?" he asked with a smile. Hikaru shot up and growled, sounding awfully close to a bear.

"Shut up! I've had about enough of you! I'll never forgive you for hurting Kaoru or his grandmother or anything!" he said angrily. "Let's go Tama—" he started, turning towards the hunter when a gasp escaped his lips. "Tamaki?" he shouted. The blond was clutching his stomach, kneeled over in pain. "What happened?" he asked frantically, wanting to rush towards the hunter but Kyouya stood between them, a smirk on his face.

"He pushed you out of the way and got hit by my attack. How touching," he said, holding his hand coated in blood up to his face and licking it with his tongue. "Not suited to my taste, it seems," he said to himself with a slight frown before turning back towards Kaoru. "Now what was that about not forgiving me for anything?" Hikaru stood there, frozen, and looked over at Tamaki.

"…why?" he asked. Why would Tamaki bother to protect the race he's hunted? The vampire he promised to kill? The blond sat up a little and turned towards him, his face distorted with pain as a small smile came onto his face.

"…you were out of it, and Kaoru wouldn't like it if he went through all that trouble to save you just for you to get hurt." Kyouya chuckled.

"One less mouse to deal with," he said, crossing his arms.

Something inside Hikaru clicked at that moment. Everyone around him seemed to be getting hurt because of him. Haruhi, Kaoru, and now Tamaki… he had it. Anger seemed to consume him, his pupils turning to slits as his golden eyes began to glow vibrantly, his nails extending to claws as his mouth formed a snarl similar to a beast. Lunging forward, blinded by rage, he began attacking, lashing out with his claws, only goal being flesh beneath his fingers. The sudden change surprised Kyouya at first, but in the end he only dodged and smirked.

"You finally decide to fight me as a true vampire?" he said, amused. "So be it, then prepare for your downfall," he said calmly, his own features taking on a similar appearance to Hikaru's. The orange haired vampire tackled him to the ground, sending the two rolling backwards and crashing into the wall, leaving large cracks where their bodies were. The room was filled with snarls and growls, the sounds of wild animals, fighting. Tamaki looked on at the two, shakily standing up as he watched the two go at it. This was bad. When a vampire got mad like this, just like when they were hungry, they were out of control. He just risked his life to save Hikaru, but if the orange haired vampire turned towards him then Tamaki would just be another target. Even if one of them was killed, the victor would still be raging, attacking anything in his path. And if that was the case, then there's a chance he'd have to kill Hikaru.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was floating in the darkness again, oblivious to his surroundings. The warmth that had engulfed his body was gone, leaving him cold. Everything about where he was felt cold, like he had lost something important and special to him. The only thing active was his brain, which was running through memories of his past. Happy times, sad times, but he didn't pay attention to most of them. If he was dying he didn't want to see the life he once had, he didn't want to see the memories from when he was alone, needing someone when everyone was out of reach. He was disappointed with his life, up until he met Haruhi, and a little bit of light was brought back into it. However, it wasn't enough. He felt cold still.<p>

"_For the past fifteen years, I've felt the same."_

A voice? Kaoru opened his eyes, but saw nothing. He couldn't even tell they were open. "Who's there?" he asked. A chuckle was heard.

"_You know me, right? Listen to my voice,"_ the voice urged. Kaoru listened. It was female, soft and caring, gently with a taste of sadness.

"Fuyumi….right?" he asked. "You were in Hikaru's memories that I somehow saw."

"_That's right," _she said. _"I'm glad you did, too. You've managed to create a bridge in your mind, allowing me access to talk to you like this," _Fuyumi said. Kaoru smiled.

"Well I'm glad someone is happy then," he said sadly. "I died."Fuyumi chuckled, and Kaoru imagined her smiling at him and shaking her head.

"_You're not dead yet,"_ she said. _"You still have something you must do, which is why I've come to you," _she then stated, leaving Kaoru confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I have to be dead, since I'm talking to you."

"_No, the reason why you're able to talk to me is because I still have something I must do too, so I haven't been able to rest, even when I died. The difference between us is that you want to be alive, while I wanted to die."_

Kaoru didn't understand anything, but he merely raised his eyebrow. "People keeping me alive?" he asked before scoffing. "I think you have it wrong, I'm not worth keeping alive," he said sadly. Fuyumi chuckled.

"_And yet here you are,"_ she said. Kaoru shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, what did you need me to do for you?" he asked, eager to change the subject. The woman sighed.

"_My brother, I can't rest because of the anger and hatred he feels towards Hikaru," _she said, voice layered with sadness. _"I was the one who asked for all of this, but he didn't find the note I left him." _Kaoru continued listening, thinking back to the memory he saw of her and Hikaru and when she explained the note_. "Unless he finds that note, I can't rest peacefully with the one I love,"_ she said.

Kaoru frowned sadly and looked down. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what I can do to help you." He said. "I tried talking to your brother and he tried to have me killed."

"_My brother, he isn't a bad person. He's just so full of hate and sorrow that he doesn't know what's right or wrong anymore." _She said. _"Please, find the letter I wrote him. Help him understand that this is what I truly wanted. Show him the light, help him get out of his own darkness." _Kaoru opened his mouth to speak, when he felt a crushing weight on his chest. The air was forced out of his lungs as his whole body began to shake and he fell to his knees in pain.

"_Kaoru…"_ Fuyumi said, voice trailing off. "_Please hurry, or both of our precious people will die. The book is…"_

The voice disappeared, and with a moan of pain Kaoru opened his eyes to a blinding light.

* * *

><p>Mori, Honey, and Haruhi ran through the corridors of the mansion, the brunette girl situated on the raven haired vampire's back. Haruhi had insisted that she find Kaoru, and after a brief argument, the two vampires finally allowed her to tag along as long as she avoided trouble and stayed out of the way when ordered. Things were serious now, they could tell from the new scent of Tamaki's blood that filled the air. This only caused the two to hurry faster.<p>

"Do you hear that, Takashi?" Honey asked as the two rounded another corner. They couldn't go full speed, for Haruhi wouldn't be able to handle it. No human could. Mori nodded.

"What do you hear?" Haruhi asked as she clung to Mori's neck with all her might. Honey's eyes flashed a glowing honey-color.

"Fighting. Sounds like Hika-chan and Kyou-chan. We can smell Tama-chan's blood too," he added. Haruhi gasped.

"Tamaki-senpai? He's hurt?" she asked worriedly, and Honey nodded.

"Smell's like it, but don't worry yet, Haru-chan. We don't know the full details yet. He might still be alive," he said. Mori mentally noted how Haruhi seemed to squeeze his neck tighter.

"Run faster," she ordered, and Honey and Mori both turned to look at her.

"But Haru-chan, you'll—" Honey started when Haruhi shook her head.

"It's only a little further, I'll be fine. Go as fast as you can." Suddenly, the world seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Haruhi didn't even have a chance to catch her breath as all of the air was drained out of her lungs and her grip on Mori's neck weakened. The air seemed to slap her in the face and since she couldn't breathe, she couldn't yell out in surprise at the sudden stop. The dark corridors seemed to light up and the stone walls turned red. Fighting could be heard off to the side, but the brunette couldn't register anything at the moment, her arms gave out and she fell off of Mori and towards the ground, Honey only barely catching her to break her fall.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" he asked, setting her down on the floor. Haruhi took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, fine," she gasped out. "Just need to sit for a minute."

"Motion sickness," Mori deadpanned. The vampires looked over towards the fighting to see Kyouya tackling Hikaru to the ground and raising his clawed hand to strike him.

"No you don't!" Tamaki called out, pulling out his whip and flinging it to grab the vampire's arm and prevent the attack. Kyouya growled demonically and turned to lash out at Tamaki, but Hikaru tackled him to the ground again. It went on like that.

"What happened to Hikaru?" Haruhi gasped out, covering her mouth. "He…he's different. Worse then when he was in the cell," she said quietly. The fighting vampires didn't seem to notice the intruders.

"It's a vampire's true form," Honey said calmly. "It's the form that labeled vampire's as 'beasts'. It's a form they take on when they lose their self control." The small blond vampire turned towards Mori.

"Takashi, I'm going to help Tama-chan. Go find Kaoru," he said. He then turned towards Haruhi. "Stay here, okay?" he asked with a small smile, and Haruhi nodded.

"O-okay," she said and Mori nodded, both jumping from their previous positions.

"Tama-chan!" Honey called out, appearing beside the teen hunter. Tamaki gasped before letting gout a breath of relief at seeing at who it was.

"Thank god you're here," he said. "I…I can barely stand up," he managed to chuckle. Honey looked down to see claw marks going from the collar bone down towards his belly button, his shirt soaked in blood.

"Go rest with Haruhi," Honey ordered, face becoming serious. Tamaki's eyes widened as he turned to see Haruhi standing there, staring back at him with large brown eyes full of worry. As much as he wanted to, he shook his head.

"I can't, I have to protect her by keeping these two away from her," he said with a smile. Honey narrowed his eyes but shook his head.

"If that's what you want," he said before turning towards the fighting vampires. "I'll get in there to try and calm them down," he said. Tamaki nodded.

"Okay, I'll help too. Be careful though, they aren't playing very nice," he said, looking down at his torso. Honey smiled.

"Then neither will we, Tama-chan!" he said, jumping towards the vampires.

* * *

><p>Mori scanned the room as he fell back down towards the earth. Spotting Kaoru, laying still on the large extravagant chair, Mori quickly landed and appeared instantly beside him, examining his body. The first thing he noticed was the bite mark.<p>

"Hikaru," he breathed silently. Gently, he grabbed Kaoru by the shoulder and tried to wake him, shaking him gently. His labored breathing signaled that the was still alive but unconscious, and Mori sighed in relief. Hikaru managed to gain control of himself and stop. Could he do it again, Mori wondered, while fighting? Suddenly, a gasp was heard and Mori looked down to see Kaoru coughing, sitting up and trying to catch his breath. "Kaoru!" he said, and Kaoru frantically looked around the room, trying to change positions but, due to high blood loss, had no strength and found himself falling off the chair. Mori swooped in and caught him.

"W-where… Hika… Mori-san!" Kaoru managed to gasp out as he tried to look around at what was going on around him. "W-what's going on?" he asked. Mori held the teen up, cradling him like a baby.

"Getting you out of here," Mori said lowly. "Hikaru and Kyouya are fighting to the death." Mori watched as several emotions flashed on Kaoru's face, before reality seemed to strike him and he coughed some more.

"No (cough)…I need to …help!" he said. He tried to struggle out of Mori's grasp but found his body in pain and useless, the pain seeming to originate from his neck where a slight burning sensation could be felt that seemed to spread through his whole body. He quickly realized that vampire bites suck.

"No, too dangerous," Mori said, shaking his head. Kaoru weakly raised his arm and grabbed onto Mori's shirt.

"…Fuyumi… I can stop this," he said, closing his eyes, head rolling to the side unconscious. Quickly, however, he woke up and looked back up at Mori, his eyes half lidded and weak.

"Please…library… study…" he gasped out, and Mori understood what he was asking. Thinking about it for a second, if there was a way that this battle could be stopped without anyone getting killed then he should try it. He turned and ran out of the nearest corridor, the one that he knew led to the library. He hoped that Mitsukuni would be able to hold down the fort while he helped Kaoru do whatever he had planned.

The world seemed to be spinning in Kaoru's eyes, as Mori quickly ran through halls to who knows where. He just knew he had to find a book to save Hikaru. It was hard to keep this thought, however, when he kept falling in and out of consciousness.

"Kaoru!" Mori yelled, waking him back up. He felt horrible, like he was a fever of over a hundred and his body felt heavy and sluggish, and he silently thanked Mori for carrying him. Hikaru's face was there whenever he closed his eyes, and that managed to keep him awake a few times. "What are you looking for?" Mori asked. Kaoru looked around sheepishly when he realized that they were standing in the library. His heart was racing and he knew he didn't have much time before something happened to Hikaru or Kyouya.

"…book…letter…" he said, trying to push himself out of Mori's arms. Mori squeezed him tighter, not allowing him to leave.

"Too weak," he said monotonely. Kaoru shook his head.

"I'll stay here….go to study. Find…" his eyes were closing and he quickly shook his head to wake himself up. He had to stay conscious. He couldn't fall asleep or he might not wake up next time. "Find a book by Matsuhoshi Sakuratomata… Kyouya's…favorite…." He said, trailing off. Mori shook his head.

"I can't leave you alone, too weak." Kaoru glared.

"Put me down…let me try," he said softly, and finally, Mori allowed Kaoru to get down.

Barely awake, almost half of his blood gone, Kaoru stood in front of Mori, his arms dangling lazily at his sides.

"Go to the study…I'll look in here." Mori eyed him worriedly and Kaoru managed to smile. "I'll be fine, but…please hurry," he said. Mori stood there for a few seconds before disappearing, and Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief, turning and shakily walking towards one of the many bookshelves that lined the walls and formed isles in the large, house-sized room. Gripping the shelf, Kaoru steadied himself and slowly walked towards the shelf that had the roman letter M on it for Matsuhoshi. Fatigue catching up to him, however, after the second step Kaoru found himself falling to the ground. In this state, there was no way he could save Hikaru. He lost too much blood, It'd be a miracle if he survived at all. His body felt like he was moving through sand, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. However, slowly he opened his golden eyes and looked at the very bottom shelf to see an entire row of books with Matsuhoshi Sakuratomata written on their leathery spines.

_Found them…_ he thought tiredly, reaching out and grabbing the first book, shakily flipping though the pages, before tossing it aside and grabbing a new one. After about the fifth book, he found darkness entering his vision again. He ignored it and pulled out a few more books, flipping through their pages and tossing them aside. _It has to be in one of these…_ he thought, flipping through a green leathered book with a violet bookmark sticking out of it. Flipping to the page, Kaoru froze when he saw a small, pink envelope resting on the page, paper crinckled from age.

"This…this has to be…" he said when suddenly, his body gave out again and he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Oh the drama! I realized how many chapters this story had and so I decided to try to make fewer chapters but make the actual chapters a little longer. I hope you liked this chapter since it took me so long to type!**

**In case you're wondering, Kyouya isn't wearing glasses right now. Thought I'd throw that out there. **

**Poor Kao-chan! I'm surprised he's still alive too, actually. I hope this chapter wasn't tacky or anything. I'm sure I'm killing you guys with all of the cliffhangers and suspenseful chapters, but I like stories that always keep me on my toes. Review and tell me what you guys think so far! There's only a few more chapters left of this story, I believe, and I wanted your opinions for a sequel that I've been contemplating making: should I keep on adding on to this story or should I make a new story altogether? It's not official yet, but if I do decide to make one I'd like to hear your ideas on that question. If you want an example of adding on chapters, think of it like a story arc. This is one story arc, and then there will be a new one and so on and so forth. So yeah, tell me what you think the layout should be and depending on how I choose to end this story there might be a sequel!**

**Next Chapter: death and character development!**


	20. Chapter 20

_My dearest brother_

_I fell in love with a human, a kind and gentle man who knows what I am but loves me anyways. This human man died today. _

_Humans don't live forever, this I know. He was sick, and his short life was cut even shorter. He was taken away from me, leaving me sad and alone, and despite the comforting presence you and our friends give me every day, I do not wish to live any longer without him. _

_By the time you read this, I'll already be dead._

_I asked Hikaru-kun to kill me knowing that he'd be one of the few vampires that would. Do not blame him for anything; this is completely all my idea. Hikaru-kun is a wonderful person who had only acted on what he believed would be best for me. I wanted nothing more than to die and be with the person I love. Please hold nothing against him; I know you're better than that. Treat him kindly, for he has helped me greatly._

_I love you, dear brother. Please do not feel sorrow for me, for I am happy to finally be free, no longer doomed to walk this planet alone. I'll always watch out for you, so please behave yourself and be strong. Tell father and our siblings that I said goodbye. Just know that I'll miss you the most. _

_With all the love in the world_

_Fuyumi_

* * *

><p>Tamaki winced in pain as the whip was tugged forcefully from his hand by Kyouya, who's slitted eyes glared hatefully at him and he gave a low snarl, upset at being interrupted while fighting his prey. Instantly, he appeared beside Tamaki to strike him when Honey jumped in and tackled the king to the ground.<p>

"There's no reasoning with these two," Tamaki gasped as he panted for air, wound taking a toll on him. Honey quickly jumped out of the way as Hikaru came up from behind and slashed downwards, hitting Kyouya square on the chest. The two were heavily fighting again, both moving so fast it was hard to keep up with what was going on.

"This is bad, Tama-chan," Honey said as he dusted his clothes off. "At this rate, they'll start hurting other people and not just each other. Kyou-chan almost…" Honey trailed off as he did a sideways glance at the weakened hunter. Tamaki merely smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry about me, I come from a long line of famous vampire hunters, so naturally I have a few tricks up my sleeve to fight with," he said, reaching into his trench coat and pulling out four, small sphere shaped orbs in between his fingers. "I can't move fast enough, so Haninozuka, can you plant these around those two for me? Make a square shape if possible," he said, handing the balls to Honey. The small vampire smiled.

"Call me Honey!" he said as he took the balls and instantly disappeared, reappearing several feet off to the far right of the two vampires. He dropped a ball onto the ground and disappeared again, reappearing farther up ahead, repeating the process until he placed the objects an equal distance away from each other. Tamaki nodded his approval and pulled out a gun, cocking it and shooting one of the orbs, activating them. One orb lit up, causing a string of magenta light to shoot forward towards the other two orbs across from it, causing them to ignite the last orb. The rays of light shot up two feet before turning horizontal and creating a fence-like barrier that quickly began shrinking. After a few seconds, the light shrunk so much that it had touched Hikaru, who had just jumped back to dodge an attack and wrapped around him, creating a rope of light to bind him. The same thing happened to Kyouya, and the two vampires were immobilized.

"That should hold them," Tamaki said as he winced and grabbed his side, Honey appearing beside him.

"What was that, Tama-chan?" he asked and Tamaki gave a slight smirk.

"It's a light bound, a trap hunters use to immobilize rampaging vampires. If your in the square then you get shackled by the light and can't move." He sighed as he watched the two angry vampires thrashing against their restraints. "I was hoping holding them still would calm them down after a little while, but if they keep moving around like that then the restraints won't hold for very long. We usually take this time to kill the vampire we've captured." An idea sprung up in the blond's head, and narrowing his eyes he raised his gun up at Kyouya. "This is the perfect time to kill him." Honey didn't say anything as he watched the blond hunter cock his gun, violet eyes trained on the raging dark haired vampire.

Kyouya was snarling, bearing his fangs towards his attackers as he thrashed around and tried to break free. Hikaru did the same, both resembling trapped snakes ready to strike anyone who came near.

"Number four can be crossed off the list," he said under his breath as his target locked on and he put his finger on the trigger. "Let's end this."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaoru, Kaoru!" Kaoru heard someone say. His mind was blank and dark but his body felt warm and fuzzy. <em>

_Fuyumi-san… _

_The voice sounded like her, caring yet concerned for other people, never herself, like him. Kaoru wanted to say her name but found he couldn't speak, his lips feeling heavy and weighed down._

"_Kaoru!"_

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru shot awake, golden eyes flashing up into the blank face of Mori.

"I'm awake," he mumbled, relaxing as he looked around at his surroundings. He was being held up by Mori's arms, lower body still resting on the floor next to the large bookcase.

"Should have stayed," Mori said as he shook his head. Kaoru tried to think about what he was meaning, his mind was still hazy, until he remembered that he passed out earlier. His body still felt heavy and when he raised his arms, his golden eyes widened when he noticed the pink envelope clutched in his grip.

"I found it," he said quietly, but Mori could still hear. He looked down and raised an eyebrow, looking over at the paper the orange haired teen held.

"What is it?" he asked and Kaoru sat up on his own, shaking Mori's arms off and giving him a smile.

"I think I can fix this!" he said happily, and Mori helped him stand up and put him on his back. "Go back to where Hikaru is," he ordered, voice still semi-weak and exhausted and Mori looked at him curiously. Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Yes, it's dangerous and no I'm not crazy, but Kyouya-san needs to see this," he said and flashed the pink envelope he'd been clutching since he passed out. Mori narrowed his eyes and turned back around.

"They aren't normal," he said, and this time it was Kaoru's turn to give him a questioning look. "They've reverted back to their vampire phase. They can't recognize anyone or anything, and all they want to do is kill. If you get close to them you'll die."

Kaoru didn't say anything as he listened to Mori and what he was saying. He was tired, and laid his head down on Mori's shoulder to rest it. He wasn't phased by the warning.

"I can still try," he said. "this just shows that Hikaru really needs me now, and Kyouya-san too. None of this would have happened if this letter was found."

Mori went silent as well, and without another word, began sprinting down the corridors while Kaoru continued to dangle lifelessly from his back, nearing unconsciousness again. Getting worked up and excited like this wasn't going to improve his health. He was just so tired and weak feeling! He couldn't pass out again though, Hikaru needed help, and even if it cost him his life he was going to help him.

* * *

><p>"Where's Kao-chan?" Honey asked, and instantly Tamaki set his arm down, glancing around the large room.<p>

"I don't know, Hikaru laid him on the throne earlier," Tamaki replied, eyes scanning the room nervously. "Is Morinozuka here?" he asked, and Honey nodded.

"Yeah, he came up here with me after I found him in the basement, but I don't know where he or Kao-chan went."

"Maybe he took him to safety?" The blond hunter suggested hopefully and then looked over at Haruhi. "But if that was the case he would have taken my precious daughter, right?" he asked and Honey put his finger to his lips in thought. Suddenly, what sounded like broken glass shattering sounded behind the two, and they quickly turned to see Kyouya free of his restraints and charging towards them. The two jumped back and dodged, Honey landing cat-like on the ground while Tamaki landed roughly on his feet, the pain on his body preventing him from landing properly. The raven haired king turned back around instantly and did another swift attack, leaving the hunter barely any time to recover. Honey swept down and kicked out his legs, but Kyouya instantly jumped back up and kicked the small vampire into the ground, creating a major shake in the ground. Honey slid across the floor and hit another pillar, destroying it and causing debris to fall from the ceiling to the ground. Tamaki mentally noted this before dodging another attack and pulling his guns back out, running behind the nearest pillar as coverage.

_Crap, I should have killed him when I had the chance. I should've known he'd break free so quickly. _Another thought popped into the hunter's head as he looked over to where Hikaru was, gasping when he realized he wasn't there. He heard another crashing sound and felt the ground shake once more and glanced over the pillar to see said vampire tackling Kyouya to the ground and the two resumed fighting. Honey appeared beside him.

"There really is no way to talk sense into either of them," Honey said worriedly. "At this rate, even if Hika-chan beats Kao-chan…" he trailed off. Tamaki narrowed his eyes and the presence of another vampire could be felt behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Tamaki turned to see Mori standing beside Haruhi with Kaoru dangling weakly from his back, arms hanging loosely over his broad shoulders.

"There they are!" he shouted, pointing at Mori and Kaoru. Honey nodded and instantly appeared beside Haruhi who was standing there in shock at Kaoru.

"Is he alright? What happened?" she asked worriedly. "I thought he was awake when you two ran off!" Haruhi opened her mouth to say more before she spotted the pink paper clutched in the unconscious teen's hands. "Wait, what's that?" she asked and Mori shrugged.

"Kaoru said it would stop this," he said. Honey reached to grab the paper from the teen but Kaoru kept an iron grip on it.

"I wonder what it is," he said out loud, giving up on grabbing it for fear of ripping the decorated envelope for fear of ripping it.

"It's… a letter…" the three heard Kaoru say, voice muffled from resting in on Mori's shoulder. "…for Kyouya-san."

Everyone was staring at him silently as he pulled himself off of Mori's shoulder and slid down his back, standing shakily on his legs. The makeshift bandage on his neck was gone, showing clearly two small bite marks with a small trail of blood leading down his neck and soaking the white button up shirt of his Ouran uniform. His clothes were a mess and his face exhausted, his overall appearance showing how weak he was. No one stared at his appearance, however, they were all focused on his neck.

"Hika-chan bit you?" Honey asked after a moment of silence. Kaoru nodded once, wincing a little at the pain in his neck. "You're alive?" Honey asked, this time his voice was layered with amazement. Kaoru nodded again.

"That's…that's why I believe I can break through to him." He said, a look of determination overpowering the weak look he had on his face earlier. "Kyouya-san too, with…the help of this letter," he said, holding up the envelope for emphasis. Honey and Mori looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back at the teen.

"You're blood was irresistible to Hika-chan," Honey said. "If he managed to stop soon enough for you to stay alive, then I think you're right." As he said this, he bowed his head low to the ground. "At this rate, we'll have to kill him if Kyouya doesn't. It's hard to calm a vampire down when they get like this, and they'll only continue to hurt more people, and I know Hika-chan doesn't want that." Kaoru nodded and took in a large intake of air. He took a wobbly step forward, head spinning, causing Mori to have to balance him.

"I'm going in," he said.

"No," Mori replied. Haruhi gasped.

"What if they don't stop fighting? You'll be killed!" she said, and Honey shook his head.

"I say he should," he stated, causing the others to turn and look at him with confusion. Honey smiled softly. "It's like with Tama-chan; though he's badly hurt, he continues to try to calm Kyou-chan and Hika-chan down in order to protect someone he cares about. I believe in him, and I believe we should believe in Kao-chan." Everyone went silent, and Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the vampire he had only met a few hours before.

"Thanks, Honey-san," he said gently, and gripped the letter in his hand tightly. "Can you give me a hand, Mori? I hate to say this but I don't think I can make it all the way over there without collapsing." Mori reluctantly nodded and scooped Kaoru up into his arms, he and Honey instantly appearing beside the armed Tamaki. The sudden appearance of the three startled Tamaki, who had been aiming his twin guns at the fighting creatures in case something had gone wrong. He was about to open his mouth to shout but saw Kaoru climbing out of Mori's arms and gasped.

"Kaoru!" he said, dropping his guns and hugging the teen. "Daddy's so glad you're okay!" Both teens gave a hiss in pain as Kaoru's neck was rubbed by Tamaki's arm, and Tamaki's torso was hit by Kaoru's torso, and they pulled back. "S-sorry about that," Tamaki groaned, clutching his body. Kaoru grabbed his neck and scanned his friend up and down.

"You look great," he said sarcastically. Tamaki gave a pained laugh.

"Never better!" he said, faking cheeriness. "But enough about me, what are you doing up here?" he asked, and Kaoru help up the envelope.

"I'm taking this to Kyouya-san," he said. Tamak's violet eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"No way!" he shouted, pointing at the vampires fighting. "There's no way I'm letting you go out there! You'll get killed!" Kaoru shook his head.

"Trust me, I won't." he replied calmly. "I have faith in Hikaru, and Kyouya won't kill me either. I have this feeling." Tamaki shook his head again.

"No." Kaoru smirked weakly as he stood up from beside Tamaki and began walking away towards where the snarls and growls were coming from.

"Like I have to listen to you," he said, waving the hunter off. Tamaki fumed, jumped up and grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Acting like Hikaru isn't making me change my mind," he said. "I don't want you getting killed!" Kaoru didn't say anything, just shook his arm out of the grip and continued walking, his balance unsteady and weak but he was determined.

"Trust Kao-chan," Honey said from behind Tamaki. "He knows what he's doing." Tamaki was tempted to run out there after the teen when a grip on his shoulder held him back. He looked over to see Mori looking down on him.

"Let him go," he said calmly. Tamaki narrowed his eyes angrily and looked back at where Kaoru was walking.

Kaoru could feel the stares on his back, and he hoped to god that he was right about the two vampires not killing him. He walked closer to where Hikaru was standing, his features similar to how Kaoru first saw him when he was fighting with Renge. Only this time, he wasn't scared. He only wanted to see Hikaru more, as what he used to be. He knew that his look-a-like didn't want things to be this way, and he wanted to help him. However, Hikaru wasn't the first person he needed to see.

Kaoru slowly walked over to where Kyouya was standing, stance similar to a tiger ready to attack. His lips were pulled back as he snarled and growled over at Hikaru, who was doing the same. Both were covered in cuts and bruises, clothes torn and disheveled. However, neither seemed to notice, focus intent on killing the other.

"Kyouya-san," Kaoru said, walking towards the dark haired raging vampire. Kyouya cast a glance his direction, pupils slits and gaze viper like, seeing him but not really. Kaoru clutched the paper in his hands tighter. "Kyouya-san, I have something for you, but you can't read it like that." A soft smile was on his face as he continued approaching the vampire king. Kyouya turned towards Kaoru and sprung forward, tackling him to the ground. Gasps were heard from the background where Tamaki, Honey, and Mori sat. Kaoru felt the pain in his back but ignored it, instead calling out to his friends.

"Don't come closer!" he called out to Tamaki who was already halfway to where he was laying. The blond froze, and Kaoru looked up at the beast-like Kyouya who was on top on him. Kaoru hoped the scent of his blood oozing from his neck wouldn't distract the vampire from the words he was saying.

"Kyouya-san, you have a right to be mad, Hikaru killed your sister, Fuyumi." The snarls grew louder as Kyouya clutched the teen tighter. Kaoru slightly winced but continued. "She wrote you a letter, but you can't read it. I'll read it for you then."

Hikaru leapt to charge at Kyouya and Kaoru, but Honey tackled him before he landed on the ground.

"Stay away from Kao-chan right now," Honey said. "Let him make things right!"

"_My dearest brother, I fell in love with a human, a kind and gentle man who knows what I am but loves me anyways. This human man died today"_ Kaoru said, words coming into his head though he knew he never even read the letter. In fact, It didn't even feel like it was him speaking, but Fuyumi herself was speaking through him. His voice was calm and gentle, not a trace of weakness nor sadness. As he spoke, the snarls, growls, and grunts that sounded similar to a lion or tiger, grew louder before growling softer and eventually nonexistent. Kaoru watched as he spoke, the features on Kyouya's face go from angry, beast-like to more subtle and human-like. His once slitted pupils went back to normal, his fangs no longer protruded out of his mouth, and the look of evil and hatred he had on his face morphed into one of disbelief and sadness, shock and confusion.

Hikaru broke free from under Honey and Tamaki pulled out the chain wrapped around his waste and managed to catch the vampire's leg with it, causing him to topple onto the ground.

"_With all the love in the world, Fuyumi," _Kaoru finished, and the room fell silent. Golden eyes stared into grey ones as Kyouya slowly removed one hand from Kaoru's person and reached down to grab the envelope, tearing it open with his mouth and pulling out the paper on the inside. Kaoru was silent, staring sadly up at the vampire as he read the letter with his own eyes, the paper falling out of his fingers when he was finished. No one said anything as Kyouya bowed his head low so that his bangs covered his eyes. A smile formed on his face.

"So it was true…" he said softly, more to himself than anything. "All that time…all the anger I felt, the pain I caused others…truly for no reason…" he said, and Kaoru shook his head.

"When my grandmother was killed, I felt the same. It's normal, and you didn't know better. It's not your fault, Kyouya-san." He said, flashing the vampire a warm smile. Kyouya raised his head up a bit in shock, looking down at the teen before him, before smiling and reaching down, lifting Kaoru up into a hug.

"Thank you…and I'm sorry. I don't think I'm worth your kindness, after all I've done, so thank you." Kaoru smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks, hugging the king back.

"It's fine, we all make mistakes." Suddenly, the sound of a chain breaking could be heard, along with a loud growl from Hikaru as Tamaki called out to Kaoru.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" He shouted, and Kaoru, with the help of Kyouya, stood up in time to see Hikaru rushing towards them.

"Get back," Kyouya ordered, and Kaoru shook his head and stepped in front of him.

"No, it's okay," he said calmly. Everyone watched in shock as Kaoru stood there, face stern, as Hikaru jumped towards them, his claws extended, aiming right for Kaoru. The orange haired teen closed his eyes and blocked out the screams that were coming from his friends. Kyouya stood silently behind Kaoru in shock.

"KAORU!" Haruhi screamed as Hikaru slashed at the teen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Sorry for such a long wait! I haven't forgotten about you guys, its just… I'M IN JAPAN! Yes! I finally made it to Japan on my exchange program and I'll be here for one year. And yes, Japan is as anime as everyone thinks. I saw manga in the gas station!**

**Anyways, I've had this chapter written while riding on the airplane here, but it died and I haven't been able to find a plug with three prongs to charge it. Luckily, my host father had one so I can use it! YAY! **

**Anyways, yeah, a very cliché-looking scene when Kaoru manages to talk some sense into Kyouya, but don't think for a moment that this story will end with a cheesy ending. I mean, don't expect the end to be like that. I just had that scene planned in my head for so long and I really love seeing an emotionally weak Kyouya ^^ Oh, and looks like his thirst for vengeance was the thing that died! Lol freaked a lot of people out I bet, but hey, look at the postion Kao-chan is in. I wouldn't be surprised if he died too… ;) and so I smell a love triangle coming on? Hehe…..**

**Stay tuned and please review! I'll update as soon as I can but reviews make me update faster ^^**

**Sayanora~**

**Next Chapter: THE FINAL CHAPTER! ZOMG! Earthquakes, confessions, and…Host Club?**


	21. Chapter 21

"You're an idiot Kaoru," Hikaru said, voice barely above a whisper as he retracted his claws which were less than a millimeter away from Kaoru's throat. The vampire stood before his look-a-like, features reverting back to normal. "I could have just killed you, and you chose to just stand there. You're an idiot." Kaoru smiled and chuckled. Everyone around them simply stood in shocked silence, for just a few seconds ago a rampaging vampire was about to strike, and now said vampire was standing there, looking like he never changed in the first place. Well, besides the scratches, gashes, and bruises that seemed to cover every visible part of his body.

"I knew you couldn't kill me, so does that really make me an idiot?" Kaoru asked, and Hikaru narrowed his golden eyes and gave a low growl.

"Yes. What if I didn't have enough self control to stop? I already…" he trailed off, gaze shifting awkwardly to the bite mark visible on Kaoru's neck to the floor. The teen shrugged.

"It's nothing. There are worse things that could happen to a person, and if I wasn't here to stop you and Kyouya-san from fighting then you both would have been killed." He shook his head. "I'd happily risk my life to prevent that from happening."

"This is all my fault, I do believe," Kyouya said, stepping up beside Kaoru. Hikaru looked at him and frowned, clenching his hands at his sides.

"It's okay, Hikaru. Everything's okay," he said soothingly to the angry vampire. Kyouya nodded his head, crossing his arms and taking a step closer to Hikaru.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to tell you that this whole time, I was the one it the wrong." He held up the letter he read a few moments ago. "Fuyumi… everything you've told me before was true. I found her suicide letter, well; Kaoru found it and showed it to me." The vampire king got down on one knee and bowed his head towards the now stunned looking Hikaru. "Please, I hope you can find it in your heart to accept my apology."

The whole room was silent, everyone staring in shock at the scene going on before their eyes. Hikaru's mouth opened and closed, looking more and more like a fish out of water, before he finally found his voice.

"I think Kaoru's the one you should be begging for forgiveness from, not me. You've wronged him more than me." Kyouya looked up in surprise and turned towards Kaoru who nodded happily.

"We forgive you!" he smiled. Suddenly, Tamaki appeared beside them.

"Hold on a second, a simple apology isn't going to make me forget all of the crimes you've committed in the past! I should shoot you down here and now!" He growled, and Honey and Mori appeared beside the hunter.

"Calm down, Tama-chan," Honey said, ushering the violet-eyed teen to lower his voice. "I don't know if humans can tell, but this mansion is very unstable." Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kyouya looked around the large room and noticed that almost all of the pillars holding the ceiling up were destroyed or damaged from the fighting that just took place. Kaoru's face fell.

_This building… it really is unstable. One more pillar destroyed and the ceiling could collapse. _He turned towards Hikaru. Though Kaoru didn't show it, facing death in the face twice in as many minutes was really taking it's toll on him, along with the fact he'd been moving around so much that his body, already weak from lack of blood, was even weaker. His hands were cold yet his face felt like it was on fire. He could just barely hide his shaking as well.

"We need to get everyone out of here. Do you have more vampire subordinates somewhere around here?" he asked, and Kyouya scanned Kaoru up and down, placing a finger to his lips.

"Shiro-kun and Kasanoda should be the only ones here at present. I ordered the rest to leave just before you arrived." Honey turned towards Mori to find he had already disappeared. Kyouya continued. "Kaoru, don't worry about anything. You and Tamaki should sit down and rest. Your barely holding on as it is."

"I don't need to hear that from you," Tamaki spat. "You're the reason I'm like this!" Kyouya looked at Tamaki, face blank. He didn't say anything for the longest moment before bowing his head.

"You're right, but don't worry. I plan to make it up do you," he said. Tamaki raised an eyebrow and Kaoru opened his mouth to ask what he meant when the group turned to see Haruhi running towards them.

"Guys! Is everyone okay?" she gasped out, breath gone from running towards them. The brunette girl stepped on a rock and she fell forward, landing on the ground. The rock flew out from under her foot and hit the severely damaged pillar, cracking it even more and causing it to crumble to the ground.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru gasped out at the girl and ran towards her with Hikaru, Tamaki a few feet ahead.

"Are you hurt?" the blond asked, and the girl sat up and nodded.

"Only my pride," the girl muttered and Honey ran up to the three.

"Guys, we have bigger problems!" he shouted out, pointing towards the ceiling that was beginning to crack without support. Suddenly, a large piece of it fell to the ground, twenty feet from the small group. The ground shook furiously and Kaoru shot up.

"Guys, we need to—" he started, instantly his vision went black and his strength, reaching its limit, depleted. He fell backwards, unconscious, into the arms on Kyouya.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, standing up and scrambling towards the human being cradled by the vampire king. He narrowed his eyes at the scene. "Give him to me," he said and Kyouya smiled, handing the teen to the orange haired vampire.

"Possessive, aren't we?" he smirked before shaking his head. "Anyways, there's no time to get upset over something like this. You have to get out of here." More pieces of the ceiling fell as the roof seemed to shift, cracking more pillars under the stress. The sky seemed to rain debris and the ground continued to shake. "There's an underground exit in the basement, its safer down there. I wouldn't risk staying up here any longer with the plaster falling like this."

"You're not coming?" Hikaru asked, raising an eyebrow as he cradled Kaoru in his arms bridal style. Kyouya smirked and shook his head.

"I should stay here. I believe this is a proper end to a life that has caused to many others pain." He looked over at Tamaki who was kneeling on the ground beside Haruhi, looking up at him in shock. "This should suffice for the damage I've done to you," he said. The ground trembled again as more cracks split open to create tiny trenches, the remaining pillars moaning under the weight of the roof. Tamaki stood up and walked over towards Kyouya.

"I don't care if you die or not, but think about how Kaoru would feel!" he said. He narrowed his violet eyes and looked over at the unconscious teen. "I don't know what he sees in vampires, but if he was willing to risk his life to save you then there's obviously a reason. Don't let all the trouble he went through to save you go to waste."

Kyouya was silent for a few moments, eyes wide in shock at what the blond had just said. Tamaki was standing there, his arms crossed, looking off in the other direction with a light blush on his face at his embarrassing outburst. Never before had he actually encouraged a vampire to live. It was weird. The raven haired vampire gave a soft smile and shook his head.

"I'm sure he'd understand." He said, and instantly Tamaki pulled out a gun and shot Kyouya square on the chest. Everything seemed to freeze as Kyouya's limp body fell to the ground. Haruhi screamed and Honey gasped and looked over at Tamaki.

"Tama-chan, you—" he started, and Tamaki put the gun away, smoke still coming out of the barrel.

"Relax, it was a sleeping dart. I forgot I had one left over from the other day while on the job. I don't think he would have willingly come with us any other way." He walked over and bent down, scooping the sleeping vampire into his arms. "I honestly can't believe I'm doing this. If the rest of the clan found out about this then my days as a hunter are numbered." Hikaru stared in awe at the hunter but didn't say anything out of fear of hurting his pride. He did, however, give a slight smile and said thank you.

"I'm sure Kaoru would appreciate it," he quickly added. Tamaki didn't say anything as he turned towards Honey and Haruhi.

"Okay, we need to get out of here. Where's Morinozuka?" he asked, looking around. Honey sidestepped a piece of debris that fell from the ceiling and almost hit him.

"I think he went in the basement." Honey said. "He's looking for Kasanoda-chan." Tamaki nodded his approval.

"Good, then he's already where he needs to be. Let's head down there!" He called out, and everyone (awake) nodded, taking off and following him. Hikaru looked down at Kaoru who was still unconscious in his arms. Guilt washed over him and he gripped the teen tighter. The teen was pale, his breathing shallow, and a thin sheet of sweat glistened when they passed light, though his body felt cold. It was all his fault.

"Sorry, Kao…please be okay," he said, staring back up ahead to follow Tamaki, dodging falling ceiling pieces and debris as he did so.

* * *

><p>Mori scanned the darkness with his eyes, looking for any form of life. It was a little difficult, however, because clouds of dirt from the shaking of the walls and ceiling clouded his vision. He inhaled some and began coughing, still weaving through the crumbling basement.<p>

"Kasanoda!" He called out. Some shuffling could be heard behind him and something tackled Mori from behind and onto the ground.

"Come back down here to kill me? To finish the job?" Kasanoda's voice growled through the dust and Mori pushed him off and stood up.

"You're wrong, I came to get you out of here."

"I'd rather die then be saved by you, traitor!" the redhead growled, standing up and getting in position to attack. Mori stood there calmly.

"I want you to live. Get out of here with us," he said, and Kasanoda shook his head.

"With you, that blond shrimp, the human girl, and that pathetic excuse of a vampire Hikaru? I think not."

"Kyouya's coming too, with us," he said. The red-headed vampire shook his head.

"Liar, he wouldn't go anywhere with the likes of you!"

"Kasanoda," Mori's voice was hard and cold through the darkness. "Stop." Kasanoda smirked and crossed his arms.

"I don't listen to you anymore. If I go with you and live, I'll simply keep trying to kill you. Maybe I'll even tell your little blond toy the secret you've been keeping from him all this time." Mori's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you—"

"I have my ways," Kasanoda smirked. "Like I said before, I'd rather die then go with you." Suddenly, a large piece of the earth-made ceiling fell right on top of the angry and hateful vampire, completely covering his body.

"Kasanoda!" Mori screamed out, running towards where the vampire once stood. "Kasanoda!" he attempted to dig through the brick-hard earth and lift it up, but it was too heavy for him, and after years of hardening, he couldn't penetrate it with his hands. "Kasanoda!"

"Takashi!" Honey called out through the darkness. Mori looked over to see the small blond running towards him, Tamaki carrying an unconscious Kyouya behind him, followed by Haruhi and Hikaru carrying an unconscious Kaoru. "Takashi, did you find Kasanoda-chan?" Mori was about to nod when all of a sudden the ground gave a powerful jolt as a large thundering sound could be heard from above them.

"Another pillar must have given out," Hikaru said, voice plain, masking his panic. "Let's get moving people!" Honey looked up at Mori, who seemed even more expressionless.

"Are you okay, Takashi?" Honey asked as the group broke off in a run down the stone corridor that was shaking more violently with each passing minute. Mori nodded and ran a little faster, scooping Haruhi up onto his back so that they could move faster. Hikaru ran right behind Tamaki, or at least who he thought was Tamaki. His eyes were useless in the dark. Hikaru wanted to curse up and down for his eyes being that way, but when he thought about it, it was his eyes that allowed him to meet Kaoru.

A large part of the dirt ceiling came crashing down in front of them, blocking the path.

"We'll have to go around," Honey said, turning on his feet and running back in the opposite direction, taking a left at the first corridor. The others followed behind him, Tamaki letting out a small groan of pain at putting too much stress on his wounds by running. Honey made another left and the others followed suite, quickly stopping when that path was blocked as well.

"We're stuck, the paths to the exits are blocked!" Tamaki shouted over the rumbling, and he shifted Kyouya in his arms and turned back around, quickly jumping backwards as another clod of stone and dirt fell before him.

"Now what? We're trapped!" Haruhi said, clutching Mori's neck tighter in fear. Everyone seemed to glance nervously at each other. The girl scowled. "What're those looks for? We can't give up!"

"She's right," Hikaru said. "There's gotta be something we can do!" Everyone went silent as more debris fell from the ceiling.

_At this rate, we'll be squashed, _Hikaru thought, clutching Kaoru tighter. _I'm glad he isn't awake to see the mess we're in. _

"Let's make our own exit," Tamaki finally said, smile forming on his face. Mori turned towards him.

"The dirt is too hard, we can't just break through it," he said in his usual monotone voice. Tamaki nodded and set Kyouya down on the ground gently, reaching into his coat and pulling out a small orb. He rushed over to the blockage in front of them and threw the orb into it.

"I can't believe I forgot about this," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a switch. He pressed down. "Everyone, back up. If the ceiling doesn't fall due to the explosion then we may get out of this yet."

"Explosion?" Haruhi asked the blond who ran back over to Kyouya and scooped him back up. Tamaki nodded.

"It's a micro bomb. Very small but very powerful. I just hope the shock waves aren't strong enough to cause the ceiling to topple on us."

Suddenly, the bomb went off and the whole corridor was swarmed by a cloud of dust. Everyone began coughing as Tamaki stepped back in front of the group.

"It worked, lets hurry!" he shouted, and took off running through the manmade hole in the blockade. They continued down the path when the ground shook violently yet again, causing Hikaru to stumble. He almost dropped Kaoru but jumped forward and caught him just as a piece of earth came crashing down towards him.

"I got it!" A voice shouted, and Hikaru and the group looked up to see Shiro jumping forward and kicking the large debris away from the vampire and teen. The boy vampire looked up at the group. "I didn't think I'd ever catch up," he said. "I have no interest in dying here, so let's keep moving," he said and rushed in front of Tamaki. The group stared dumbly for a few seconds before continuing down the path.

_Thank god, _Hikaru mentally breathed as be bent his head down to place it on top of Kaoru's. _I thought we were gonners. If Shiro wasn't there, we would have been._ Hikaru looked up ahead and called out to Shiro.

"Thanks for the save, Shiro," he said and the boy looked back at him.

"We're even now," he said. Hikaru nearly stopped to think about what he had said when he remembered Shiro had shot him with a vampire hunter gun. He smirked and nodded.

"Definitely."

"I'm seeing some light!" Tamaki said happily and everyone seemed to run a little faster. Some crashing sounds could be heard and Hikaru turned to see the ceiling giving out just a few feet behind them. Then again a few feet later.

"The whole place is giving out, hurry up guys!" Hikaru shouted, mainly because he was the last person in the very back. They all rushed, barely ahead of the crumbling ceiling. Tamaki positioned Kyouya over his shoulder and pulled out his gun, shooting several bullets towards the source of the light. Glass could be heard shattering and the group ran even faster, bursting through the small, square shaped source of light and into fresh air. However, they couldn't stop running.

The grass they were standing on seemed to cave in, and if they stopped then they would sink into the ground. They continued running, Hikaru turning around and looking back towards what once was a large and extravagant mansion. The ceiling was completely gone, the whole place seemed to cave in on itself. The ground in front of it was caving in as well from the secret corridors underground. The beautiful fountain turned out to be their means of escape, as the square shaped opening showed from the side of it as Hikaru watched it sink into the ground and shatter.

Only when they got to the street did they find it safe to stop running. Tamaki gasped for breath as he set Kyouya down and collapsed right next to him on the pavement. "Everyone…okay?" he asked and everyone nodded save for Kyouya and Kaoru.

"I think we should take Kaoru to a hospital," Hikaru said, stepping towards the blond. "You too," he added. Tamaki nodded.

"I…think….that sounds…like a good…idea," he said. He stood up and picked Kyouya back up.

"Tamaki-sempai, let Mori-san carry Kyouya-san. You're injured," she said. "I can walk so he doesn't have to carry me."

"No, I'll carry him," Tamaki said. Haruhi looked a little confused and Tamaki flashed her a charming smile before walking past her down the road. "The hospital's this way, right?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you so much, Kaoru-kun,"<em> Fuyumi's voice said into the darkness. Kaoru was laying there resting, his once cold body feeling warm again as he floated in the nothingness. _"At last, I can rest peacefully with the man I love. I can never thank you enough!"_

"I'm just happy we could save both Kyouya and Hikaru." He said with a smile. "Hikaru's so important to me,"

"_I know how you feel, that's why I couldn't stand to watch my brother suffer. He's important to me as well, though in a different way then Hikaru is to you."_

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Because he's your brother?"

"_Yes and no," _ Fuyumi said, and Kaoru could have sworn he could feel her smiling at him though he couldn't see her.

"I don't get it," he sighed. Fuyumi chuckled.

"_Maybe you will here in the near future. Hikaru doesn't seem like the type to stay silent for very long."_

"I still don't understand what you mean," he sighed. "Oh well, I guess you should be going now, right?" he asked.

"_That's right, I've kept him waiting for ten years. Goodbye, Kaoru Hitachiin. Thank you so much, and may you be happy with your most cherished person."_

* * *

><p>Kaoru opened his eyes to a white room.<p>

Beeping could be heard off to the side, and pain shot through his body when he tried to sit up. Scanning the room, his eyes rested on the sleeping form of Hikaru next to his bedside, head on the bed and pale, cool hand resting on his own. Kaoru couldn't help but smile. He then looked over to see Kyouya leaning against the wall on the opposite side of him, eyes closed and head bowed. Kaoru fully sat up despite the sluggish feeling he had and noticed that he was in a hospital room, the beeping coming from one of the many monitors that sat beside his bed. The stirring woke Hikaru up, who slowly looked up at him, both matching sets of golden eyes meeting. Instantly, he shot up.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, you're awake! Are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked, buzzing around the teen like a mother hen. The scene felt all too familiar to Kaoru, back when he just woke up out of his comatose state and his mother was bombarding him with questions.

"How should I feel?" Kaoru asked, voice scratchy from being silent for so long. "I'm in a hospital," he smiled. Hikaru seemed to relax a little and smiled softly back at him.

"Well, after the incident at Kyouya's, you've been out for a week. The doctors said you were comatose from severe trauma and didn't know how long you'd be like this." Looking down, Hikaru let out a small gasp when he realized he was still holding Kaoru's hand. "Sorry about that." Kaoru chuckled.

"It's fine, I'm glad you were there to comfort me." Kyouya walked up to Kaoru's bed and smiled.

"Glad to see you're doing fine. I'll go get the doctors to look at you." He flipped his hair back, and for the first time Kaoru noticed Kyouya was wearing glasses. "The other's are in Tamaki's room, and he's supposed to be released today. I think with a little convincing, if you're up to it then we can have you released today as well."

Kaoru smiled happily. "Thanks, Kyouya-san." He said. Kyouya pushed up his newly attained glasses and smirked.

"It's Kyouya-sempai now, I believe." He said. Kaoru sat up straighter and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"why?" he asked.

"Because, Kaoru, I've just enrolled in Ouran Academy."

* * *

><p>"No way, you guys too?" Kaoru asked, looking over at Honey and Mori as the group walked down the street away from the hospital. Kaoru had to use a wheelchair for a few days, but other than that everyone seemed as good as new.<p>

"It was the plan that Tamaki had every one of us agree to," Kyouya said, walking beside Kaoru as Honey pushed his wheelchair happily.

"That's right, Kao-chan. Tama-chan said that if we all wanted to stay alive then we needed to be where he could monitor us all to make sure we weren't doing anything suspicious."

"I can't have four vampires running around unsupervised. Especially that one," Tamaki said, pointing at Hikaru.

"What? Why me?" The orange haired vampire growled in annoyance, and everyone laughed.

"Tama-chan sounds just like a daddy," Honey said happily, and Tamaki gasped at the name.

"That's right! Starting today, I'm a father to you all! Which means you have to do everything I say!"

"No thanks, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi mumbled with her arms crossed. Honey giggled and began twirling Kaoru around in his wheelchair.

"M-maybe Haruhi should push!" Kaoru shouted dizzily, and Haruhi smiled and took the wheelchair away. Hikaru glanced over at Kyouya and seemed to slow his pace down so that he was farther away from the rest of the group. Kyouya looked at him and did the same.

"I feel like you want to tell me something," Kyouya said with a smile. Hikaru rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It's nothing really… but… by chance, do you know the reason why Kaoru and I look alike?" he asked. Kyouya was silent for a few moments, a contemplating look on his face.

"I do not," he finally said. "I'm afraid I can't help you there." Hikaru scowled.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something?" he asked, and the bespecled man smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but when you do find out I would love to hear the reason. It's something that makes me curious." The golden eyed vampire raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, and the king nodded.

"Of course, I always want to know everything I can about the person I'm interested in."

Hikaru nearly had a heart attack.

"What! What are you saying? You creep! First you try to kill him and now you're interested in him?" He glared daggers. "You better stay away if you know what's good for you, he's not yours anymore." Kyouya laughed.

"Relax, I just wanted to see your reaction. Dare I say you do not disappoint. This will be a fun game, I believe," he said and walked faster to catch up to the others. Hikaru froze, brain processing what the dark haired man had just said.

"Hey wait, jerk!" he shouted, running to catch up with him.

Honey listened to the commotion from behind them and smiled softly.

"I looked for his scent, but I didn't find him." He said to Mori. The taller vampire was silent. "I asked Kyou-chan about him, and he said that he hadn't heard anything. I hope he's okay."

_**Maybe I'll even tell your little blond toy the secret you've been keeping from him all this time.**_

"Mitsukuni," Mori said as the flashback slapped him across the face. The blond looked up at him and Mori ruffled his hair.

"You'll find him eventually. Yasuchika's strong, just like his older brother." Honey smiled brightly.

"Chika-chan_ is_ growing up to be pretty strong, I wish I could find him to tell him that. I won't give up though!" he said. Mori nodded and went back to looking straight ahead. The sun was setting so the town seemed to glow orange.

Tamaki looked over beside him to see Kyouya walking in step with him.

"Don't think for a second that I'm going to let my guard down around you," he said, though his voice wasn't as dark and menacing as before.

"I heard you carried me the whole time after you forcefully knocked me out and brought me with you. How sweet," Kyouya retaliated, causing Tamaki to cross his arms. "It was his memories though, wasn't it? You remembered the friendship he and I had and could feel it through you, so you felt the urge to help me. I bet you would have saved me with or without Kaoru." Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we'll never know," he muttered, cheeks pink. "Just be glad you're alive and kicking."

"I am, thank you. And rest assured, I'm not a bad vampire, I've just made some bad choices. We all do that," he said. Tamaki sighed.

"Just don't let it happen again. I'm keeping an even bigger eye on you, so you're the club's vice president and this time, _I'm_ the king."

"Club?" Kyouya asked, raising an eyebrow. Tamaki nodded.

"Of course, kind of like a daddy day care. I need to be able to monitor you guys for a while after school as well, so why not make it like a little club? A secret vampire club where I'm the ruler and my children bow to me!" Kyouya laughed and pushed up his glasses.

"Some things never change. You're the same as you were a hundred years ago." Tamaki gave a small smile and ran to go catch up with Haruhi and Kaoru.

* * *

><p>The two were home at last. Renge was dealt with by Kyouya while Kaoru was in the hospital, so there was no raging vampire loose anywhere. Kaoru stepped out of the wheelchair and sighed.<p>

"Looks like my mom and dad didn't make it home," he said, voice blank. Hikaru didn't say anything, just helped Kaoru make it up the steps and into his room. Not once did he say a word.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Kaoru asked after a while of sitting on his bed in silence. Hikaru looked up, golden eyes meeting Kaoru's matching ones. The teen nearly gasped at the pain and sadness his mirror image's had. "What happened?"

"Kaoru, I'm leaving." Hikaru said, standing up from the bed. Kaoru sat there, stunned silent.

"…What? Why?" he finally asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Hikaru turned and looked back at him.

"Why?" he asked. "Kaoru, look at you. Look at what I did to you! I hurt you and attempted to hurt you too many times. What if I kill you next time? I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

Kaoru stood up, eyes wide as he listened to the vampire.

"If you leave, you will kill me!" he shouted back. "Hikaru, you're so important to me, and in such a short amount of time we've been through so much. I-If you leave… I'll have no one…" he said, voice growing silent the more he talked. "I'll be alone again…"

"You have the others now. Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey-san and Mori-san, Kyouya…"

"_**I always want to know everything I can about the person I'm interested in."**_

Hikaru shook that thought away and looked back at Kaoru. "If I stay here, I'll only cause you trouble."

"Fine by me," Kaoru said. "What's life without a little trouble here and there?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"Your parents will freak out when they see me," he said.

"Nothing a little vampire hypnotism can't fix," Kaoru replied jokingly. Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"What if you get attacked by more vampires after revenge?"

"Then I'll have you there to help me," he smiled. Hikaru couldn't help but smile, as this conversation seemed to mirror the very first one they had together. He walked up to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around his thin frame, resting his head on the teen's shoulder. The scent of Kaoru's blood filled his nose, only despite how good it smelled and had tasted on his lips, he found that he didn't want it anymore.

"Why do you have to be so much more cuter than me, despite the fact we're twins?" he laughed, and Kaoru laughed too.

"I don't know, maybe it's the whole "Uke" thing the girls at school kept mentioning the first time they saw our act." He suggested. Hikaru simply rested there, not feeling the urge to move.

Act. The act he and Kaoru did to tease the girls.

"_**If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you loved our little human friend."**_

The words Kyouya had told him back when he got kidnapped rang in his mind.

Love? Did he really love Kaoru?

"Hey, Kaoru," Hikaru said, raising his head up a little but keeping his chin on the teen's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Kaoru asked happily.

_I love you_, Hikaru tested the words inside his head. They felt so right, there was no way they couldn't be true. He, Hikaru, one of the strongest vampires around, had fallen in love with a human who looked just like him.

"Never mind," he said, pulling out of the hug. "I'm tired, let's go to bed." Kaoru laughed.

"Okay, chill out. Let me get my pajamas on." He said, and turned to walk away. Hikaru watched the teen's retreating back and frowned. He couldn't tell him, it wasn't the right time. Especially since he wasn't sure Kaoru even felt the same way. There was one thing, however, he wanted to let the teen know.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said, and said teen turned to look back at the vampire.

"What?"

Hikaru smirked. "I won't lose to Kyouya-sempai." Kaoru stood there for a minute, brow furrowed in thought as he tried to find the hidden meaning behind the statement. Giving up, he laughed.

"Whatever you say, Hikaru." He smiled and walked away. Hikaru nodded to himself and smiled.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

><p>"I heard Kyouya-sama went soft and is now interacting with the mice." One voice said.<p>

"Shame, I couldn't get over the way he ruled his section with an iron fist. Typical of a male to go and screw up a good thing." A second voice said.

"You could do so much better, Benibara-sama! Maybe we should take over his district and make you the ruler! You'll be so much better than he ever was!"

"I love the way you think, Chizuru dear. And while we're at it, we can have a bite to eat, or two, or three." Benibara said.

"Amazing!" the voice labeled "Chizuru" said happily. "I look forward to it!"

"As do I, my dears. First, however, I believe we need to recruit some more members to the Zuka club."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**There you have it! The final chapter of the first arc! YES! I said arc! I decided to do a sequel after all, seeing as so many people really liked this story. Give yourselves a big pat on the back! I'm so proud of everyone! I'm so glad you liked this story! And here it all started with just a thought of Kaoru running in a dark alley, tripping and being attacked by a sexy vampire. I'm actually sad that this arc ended, because I was really fond of it. I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy, because I was actually quite satisfied with it. I believe I left plenty of room for a sequel though I doubt the second arc wont be nearly as long as the first. 21 chapters is way too long for the first part of a story! I'm not writing a novel! Though it's on my bucket list ^^**

**Anyways, I suppose you want a summary of what's going to be going on next arc. Well, I'm sure you can tell we have a few plot holes that need filling, for example, Why are Hikaru and Kaoru twins? Where is Honey's brother and what happened to him? What is Mori's secret? Does Kyouya know more about the twins then he's letting on? Can Hikaru confess his feelings for Kaoru before Kyouya wins him over? Does Kaoru feel the same, or more of a brotherly type love? What will become of Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship? Could Tamaki possibly feel for another?**

**So, I'll give you a small crappy summery because, in case you haven't noticed, I really suck at them. Really, if you read the summary to this story you'd see that! Haha**

**Next Arc: Things couldn't be better for Kaoru and his friends. He never feels alone, he has no more nightmares, and he spends every day with his most important person. His parents even came home to see him! But despite everything being so perfect, Kaoru can't shake the feeling something's off. After meeting three strange girls from a nearby school, the feelings are confirmed when weird things keep happening to him. Are the girls the key to learning about his connection with Hikaru?**

**Yeah, sucky summary, it doesn't even explain a fourth of what will really happen, but I didn't want to make it a page explaining everything so I'll deal with it. I might change it when I upload the next chapter, but I hope it encourages you to stick around for a while! **

**Any comments, questions, or input please feel free to let me know! They make me feel really good. I like knowing people liked what I wrote! I might not update in a while because im in JAPAN! No one I've met speaks English very well, but I get by. Its fun, really. I start school here soon too! I don't speak a whole lot of Japanese so wish me luck!**

**See you next time!**


	22. Second Arc SummaryAN

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm not dead!**

**I'm posting this here to let you know that the sequel to BD is on its way, and will now be beta-ed by ilollydellah! **

**So, without further adieu, here is the summary for the sequel, or second arc:**

Is it possible for there to be too much of a good thing?

Kaoru's life has been going very well: he has friends, his parents come home more often to visit him, and he can spend every day with his most precious vampire. And the dreams about his past have seemed to disappear, allowing him to sleep peacefully.

The peacefulness, however, is short lived when he starts to get new dreams, not about his past this time but Hikaru's instead. And then with the appearance of three rogue vampires with very rare special abilities after Kyouya's throne, things seem to get even stranger as Kaoru starts to learn things about himself that he wished he didn't know.

A new female Vampire Hunter doesn't make matters any easier for the new Host Club either, as she seems more than willing to tear the group apart, even fellow hunter Tamaki. Not to mention she's making Mori's secret very difficult to hide, and when Haruhi finds out what it is, she agrees to help keep it from Honey.

Love, lies, death, despair… truths are revealed.

How can Kaoru keep everyone together when he's the one going crazy?

**I tried to expand it a little more so it kind of talks about things that will be explained with the other characters, not just Kaoru. I hope to see you next chapter! :)**


	23. Chapter 22

"_**He died today." **_

The words echoed in the darkness that Hikaru was engulfed in. However, as soon as they were spoken the scene changed, and instead of being completely black, everything was white.

"_**I was there. He was holding my hand…" **_

Hikaru stared curiously at his surroundings. He was wearing his Ouran uniform, but that was the only thing familiar to him. Everything else was nothingness, a blinding, white, nothingness. However, suddenly he felt a tug on his hand. Golden eyes snapping down, a gasp escaped his lips when he saw himself laying flat on the ground, the blue blazer dirty with spots of blood, prominent on the back and the arms, especially the arm holding onto his hand. It wasn't him though. As soon as he heard his name whispered on the thin, pale lips he knew it wasn't him.

"Kaoru!" He shouted, dropping down and clutching onto the cool hand that latched onto him.

"_**I hate being a vampire. Our lifespans are too long."**_

"Kaoru, answer me!" Hikaru ordered fearfully, trying to flip the body over to examine the front. His voice was shaky, his movements sloppy as he feared the worst. "Kaoru, please, look at me!" Hikaru begged, fingers trailing down the boy's wrist. After a few seconds, his stomach dropped and the world seemed to crash around him. Kaoru was dead.

"_**Much longer than a human's."**_

* * *

><p>Hikaru shot up in bed panting, sweat rolling down his face and his shirtless body. Hastily, he turned towards the form sleeping beside him, eyes easily adjusting to the darkness he was accustomed to. Kaoru was there, sleeping peacefully, a ghost of a smile on his face.<p>

The sight of the rising and falling of his chest was enough to calm Hikaru down as he willed his heart to stop beating frantically. Slowly, he lay back down, his golden orbs never leaving the face of his 'twin', content to watch the peaceful expression the first and only thing he's ever loved.

It had been two months since he met Kaoru and both of their lives changed forever. He didn't know how it happened, but Hikaru the vampire had fallen in love with a human who happened to be his clone.

"_**What if you fall in love with a human? When they're old and weak, you won't look a year or two older than the moment they met you. Or maybe they'll get a disease…and their life is ripped away so suddenly… you'll have to live the rest of your life with the burden that no matter what happened, you wouldn't have been able to die happy with them. You never could."**_

He heard Fuyumi's voice in his head every night, reminding him of what was bound to happen. She fell in love with a human, and he died while she continued to live, heartbroken and grief stricken. Hikaru hated his feelings, because he knew how, even if he and Kaoru did somehow end up together, in an instant Kaoru would be old and die, while Hikaru wouldn't look any older than he did now. If that happened, would he end up like Fuyumi? Would he want someone to kill him too?

Maybe he would never be able to die happy with Kaoru, and maybe Kaoru would never be able to live happily with him. That didn't stop him from hoping, however. Maybe if Kaoru was a vampire…

Hikaru stopped himself before he even started that thought. He would never force Kaoru to turn over his life just for him.

_I wonder… If Fuyumi had the power to turn that man into a vampire, would she?_

It wasn't just Kaoru either. There were his friends Tamaki and Haruhi. They were humans too, along with their friends at school and the ones they made during the host club meetings. Eventually they would die. Eventually everyone besides Kyouya-sempai, Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai would die. And before that, his classmates would eventually start to wonder why Kaoru was getting taller, older looking while his twin continued to remain the same age. He'd have to leave everyone even sooner. He'd have to—

"Hikaru," Kaoru's voice said into the darkness, snapping the vampire out of his thoughts. He realized he was still watching Kaoru's face and blushed slightly, knowing how awkward that must have been to wake up to.

"Yeah?" he asked, tossing over. Maybe Kaoru didn't see him yet because of how dark it was.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Why aren't_ you_ sleeping?" Hikaru replied, earning a chuckle from the teen.

"That's not fair, I asked you first," he whined playfully, scooting closer to the vampire and snuggling up against his bare back, causing Hikaru to blush even deeper. "I woke up and couldn't help but notice you staring at me," he said with a giggle before it died away. "You had such a pained look on your face, like you were about to cry."

Hikaru didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie to Kaoru, but he didn't want to tell him his thoughts lest they lead to a confession of some sort which he definitely wasn't ready for. "I…I had a dream."

"Oh?" Kaoru asked. "Go on."

Hikaru breathed out shakily and rolled over, resting his head on top of Kaoru's and wrapping his arms around his thin frame. They could hold each other and hug each other, sometimes even peck each other on the cheek without it being weird for them. It almost felt natural, though Hikaru often wished he could do more, cause his little human clone to blush and have it mean something. "In it…you were dead."

He expected the teen to pull away but he merely snuggled closer. "Oh," he replied, his voice neutral.

Hikaru gave another sigh. "Sorry," he said, and the teen chuckled.

"Idiot, you can't help what you dream!" he said. "But it does make me curious as to what you were thinking about to have a dream like that."

Hikaru chuckled this time, feeling slightly better at Kaoru's reaction. "Not that I want you to die, that's for sure," he said. "I'm happy here with you."

"You better, or I'd kick you out right now," the human replied, and Hikaru didn't need to look to see a grin on his face.

"Hey, that's not nice," Hikaru pouted, rolling over and straddling the teen, pinning his arms down on the bed. Kaoru was laughing now, already knowing what was about to happen and he couldn't fight it. Hikaru's fingers quickly released the thin arms and started running up and down Kaoru's sides, finding all of his ticklish spots and torturing them, still pinning his arms down with one hand. The orange haired teen was thrashing around laughing, trying to break free. "Take it back," Hikaru purred, "or else I won't stop!"

"J-jerk!" Kaoru gasped out between laughs. "S-stop! My parents will hear!" Hikaru grinned.

"Even better! It's about time you introduced us!" he laughed and Kaoru shook his head.

"N-n-not y-yet!" he said, laughing harder as Hikaru's hand roamed to his armpit. "F-fine, I take it b-back! Sorry!"

The tickles stopped and Hikaru jumped off, laughing lightly as Kaoru's giggles died down as well. "That's what I thought," he smiled and Kaoru rolled his eyes and threw the covers back on over him.

"Whatever, jerk, just go back to bed now, okay? Hopefully you'll have a better dream now," he smiled, and for a second, Hikaru froze. Kaoru did all that on purpose to cheer him up. He playfully argued and endured a tickle war just to make him feel better.

Hikaru smiled back and leaned over, giving Kaoru a hug. He breathed in his scent, not the scent of his blood but actually him, and sighed contently. "Thank you," he replied, pulling away and resting on his half of the large bed. Kaoru smiled again and closed his eyes, scooting closer to the vampire.

"Good night," he said sweetly, and Hikaru's heart thumped in his chest.

"Good night," he replied, and for the rest of that night, he slept peacefully, the saddening thoughts no longer on his mind as, instead, his thoughts were filled with the smiling and sleeping boy beside him. They were still there, though, and possibly tomorrow they would weigh heavily on his mind again when he went to school and saw all of his friends, but for now he could enjoy the peace with the person he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**First chapter of the second arc and it's deathly short. Forgive me, but I couldn't find it in me, even when I was planning it out on paper, to go any further than this. Next chapter, however, things should be back to the regular 2-3k chapters. Maybe more than that because I want this arc to be fewer chapters than the last one. And yes, this chapter just being the ease into the new arc, wasn't beta-ed. From here on out, however, it will be! So please tell me what you think!**

**I had to include Hikaru's thoughts because, of course, they're things anyone would consider in his position and he's kind of acting like another Fuyumi, who also fell in love with a human. Does this mean Kaoru would die in the same way? Is it foreshadowing? Probably (not), but you'll find out eventually. Please review and I'll update faster! Though not as fast as I used to be with all my other projects that need to be worked on. Sorry guys! Please bear with me~!**

**Next Chapter: Greetings, beatings, and stranger danger!**

**One more thing, I'd love to hear your opinions on possibly adding a lemon in the future. Of course, I wouldn't if no one wanted it, but I do remember a few reviewers last time saying they wouldn't mind one, so if you would like to see one I might add one (but probably not until a point where it could be easily be skipped over for people who don't like that kind of thing). **


	24. Chapter 23

"Would you ladies like anything to drink?" Hikaru asked, voice full of confidence and smile flawless as he held out a tea cup full of light colored liquid. "As a special request from Honey-sempai today, we made Hot Milk Tea, a favorite amongst the common folk." The girls sitting across from him swooned as the first girl nodded and gingerly took the cup.

"Thank you, Hikaru-kun," she smiled and the other girls squealed.

"Me too!"

"I want some!"

Hikaru laughed. "Now, now, ladies, there's plenty for everyone. Right Kaoru?" he asked, turning towards his mirror image who sat beside him, arm resting on the side of the chair and hand up to his chin, staring out into space. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru, hearing his name for the second time, snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the older twin. "Oh, sorry Hikaru, just lost in thought I guess." He smiled sheepishly and, not a moment later, found himself staring Hikaru in his matching golden eyes, the latter having cupped his cheeks gently and pulled him closer.

"I don't mind, as long as you're thinking about me," he said, voice a purr as Kaoru merely looked up at him, blush dusting his fine boned face.

"H-Hikaru, don't say such things!" he gasped out. "If you knew what I thought about…" he trailed off, leaving the already hyped up and squealing girls left to wonder, making them freak out even more. Hikaru saw them from the corner of his eye and smirked.

"How about we turn your fantasy into a reality?" he asked and leaned in a little closer to the orange haired teen. "This time, I'll even let you be the seme."

Needless to say, the girls fainted.

Just an average day in the Host Club.

"Good job today, everyone. I have to say that today's profits were quite reasonable," Kyouya said after all of the ladies had left and only the members remained. He turned towards the "twins". "Though next time, let's keep it a little more PG, alright?" he asked, and Hikaru and Kaoru laughed.

"Blame Hikaru, he said it," Kaoru smirked and Hikaru pouted.

"You were thinking it," he retaliated, and both turned towards Haruhi.

"What do you think?" they both asked her in unison, and the girl stood up from her table and shook her head.

"I think you guys are getting too good at being in sync." She sighed. "It's weird. Then again, this whole club is weird."

Tamaki shot up from the couch he was sitting on and tackled the girl in a hug.

"Oh, how you wound me so, my darling Haruhi!" he cried. "We needed an idea for a club and I figured a Host Club would be more fun for everyone. That way those you-know-whats would be too busy to do anything suspicious!"

"You mean vampires, milord?" Hikaru said, arms crossed and smirk on his face.

"Don't say it out loud, idiot!" Tamaki hissed. "What if someone heard you?"

"This coming from the guy who went into a mall and openly shot bullets at people," Haruhi inserted, voice bland.

"They wouldn't have hurt them! Vampires only!" he shouted, quickly covering his mouth with his hands. "Besides, that was over a month ago. I'm a changed man! The proofs are standing in this room as we speak!" He pointed to the table where Honey sat with Mori eating cake, towards Kyouya who was scribbling something on a clipboard, and Hikaru who was rolling his eyes. Haruhi crossed her arms.

"Are you sure it's not because of Kaoru?" she asked, and Tamaki nodded.

"Yes, positive! I'm changed! Well, as long as the Society doesn't find out about this," he said, and Haruhi sighed and walked away. Kaoru laughed.

"Well, I'm heading back now," he said to Hikaru. "Didn't you still have that test in math to make up?"

Hikaru visibly winced and nodded. "Yeah. Honestly, who needs math? I sure don't!" he growled. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"You're better at it than me so I don't want to hear it," he playfully scolded. Hikaru pouted.

"Well you should at least wait here for me while I take it." He begged. Kaoru shook his head.

"Can't. My parents are coming home today so I have to make sure I'm there to greet them!" he smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen them." Hikaru sighed, defeated.

"Fine, I'll see you when I get there," he said. Kaoru nodded and started heading to the door.

"Kaoru, I'll walk with you out," Kyouya said, casting a smirk in Hikaru's direction. Hikaru's head shot up when he heard that and glared over at the raven haired vampire. Kaoru smiled happily.

"Okay!" he said, and he and Kyouya walked out the door.

"I still don't like that guy," Hikaru muttered, grabbing his things and shoving them in his bag. Tamaki sighed.

"I know after all we've been through because of him that he's still really hard to trust, but it's been a month and he hasn't tried anything funny, so I think we can trust him—a little." The blond hunter said. Honey and Mori stepped up to Tamaki.

"I don't think that's the reason," Honey said to Tamaki, who looked questioningly up at him.

"Zip it, Honey-sempai," Hikaru growled, storming out of the room.

"What was that about?" Tamaki asked, and Haruhi shook her head.

"You're an idiot, sempai."

* * *

><p>"Do you want to tell me what's been on your mind?" Kyouya asked as the two walked down the large, extravagant hall of the place they called school. Kaoru had his bag flung over his shoulder and was walking quietly, something that was odd for him. Kyouya pushed up his glasses as he waited for his response. Kaoru nervously laughed.<p>

"It's nothing really," he said. "It's just that… everything's perfect." He stopped laughing. "Ever since the day I got out of the hospital, everything's been perfect—no fighting, no evil vampires, we're all friends and together every day, Tamaki-sempai is actually starting to trust vampires and not kill them on sight, heck, my parents even try to come home more often. It's perfect."

"Too perfect," Kyouya said, finishing Kaoru's thoughts. The orange haired teen sighed and nodded.

"I'm just not used to too much of a good thing, I guess." He said. "Back before I met Hikaru… after you, umm…" he trailed off. "Anyways, I was always sad and alone, never happy or expecting anything good to happen to me. And now that it finally has, I'm not used to it."

Kyouya nodded in understanding. "I'm not used to this kind of life either, I admit." He said. "I was a lot like you, alone, only living off my thirst for revenge. But when I realized that I didn't need it anymore, I didn't know what to do with myself." Kaoru looked up at his senior. "I'm not used to being liked by people or being a part of a group and not being the leader, so these feelings of happiness are new to me too."

Kaoru laughed. "At least I'm not the only one," he said, relieved. "I guess it's going to take a little more time for both of us," he said. Kyouya nodded.

"Do you need a ride? It's starting to get dark."

Kaoru shook his head. "No, It's nice out so I'm going to walk." He smiled, waving the dark haired vampire off. "See you tomorrow!"

Kyouya nodded and walked towards his limo.

* * *

><p>Kaoru sighed as he walked past the houses and buildings on the way to his house. Actually, the reason why he wanted to walk was because there was a stop he wanted to make first. Turning left in the direction opposite to his mansion, Kaoru walked farther into the town where the larger buildings and shops were. There, in between what he later discovered to be a flower shop and a shoe store, was the alley where he and Hikaru first met, illuminated by the street lights and the headlights of the passing traffic. Kaoru stood in the spot where he first gazed into the matching golden eyes of the vampire and his life changed forever.<p>

This was the first time that Kaoru had been here since the day after he and Hikaru met. The spots of dried blood had vanished, most likely washed away by the wind and the rain, but Kaoru could still see them in his memory. He could still feel the fear in his bones as he looked death in the face and demanded he told him his name.

"Hey, Kid," a gruff voice sounded from behind the teen. Kaoru snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see a man, probably late thirties early forties, standing at the end of the alley, bottle of whiskey in his hand as he took a step closer. His clothes were disheveled, his hair greasy, and his face needing severly trimmed. Definitely the kind of person you wouldn't want to see in the early evening. Instead of answering, Kaoru turned to walk away. However, before he could go more then five feet a large hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. "Don' walk away from me's when I'm talkin' ta ya."

Kaoru narrowed his eyes. "I don't want any trouble," he said and the man smirked.

"You look like one of 'em snobby rich kids uptown. Whadda ya say I take a peek inta those pockets o' yours? Let's see how much ya got on ya." The man dropped the bottle of whiskey and the shattering of the glass echoed throughout the alley. Kaoru twisted his body around so that he was facing the man and kicked him square in the chest. The man let out a grunt and fell to the ground, and Kaoru took this as a chance to run. However, as soon as he turned around the man grabbed his leg and he went toppling to the ground. "Ya brat! You'll pay fur that!"

Kaoru kicked his legs out, trying to hit something solid. The man stood back up, picking Kaoru up with him, and threw him into the brick wall. Letting out a small cry of pain, Kaoru slid to the ground and the man angrily approached him. Opening up an eye, Kaoru kicked his leg out again and tripped the man, moving out of the way just as the man was about to fall onto him. Scrambling away, vision blurry, Kaoru's hand hit the broken glass and he let out a scream.

"Get back 'ere!" the man shouted, grabbing the teen by the collar and throwing him back into the wall and holding him there. "I'm not gonna be nice this time," he said, kneeing Kaoru in the stomach and throwing him back onto the ground. "Now, lemme see in those pockets o' yours."

Kaoru couldn't move. His back hurt and it hurt to breathe. He simply layed there, unmoving. Suddenly, he heard the man scream bloody murder before going silent. In shock, Kaoru tried to open his eyes but found that he couldn't. Maybe he had no strength left to, he didn't know. He felt small hands grab him at his sides and pick him up, setting him gently against the wall.

"Oh my, what beauty I see. Is he really a boy?" he heard a female ask, tone lighthearted and cheerful.

"He is, I'm afraid, though his beauty rivals other females. Shame he's all bruised up like that." Kaoru heard the second female shuffle around beside him. "Now that thing over there, _that_ is the true definition of a male. Brute's with no sense of beauty."

"Savages," he heard a third female say. "So are we just going to leave him here?"

"We don't have to; he's too pretty to waste."

"Can't you two tell he's claimed?" the second voice said, tone lower. Kaoru listened to the three females bicker but his mind wasn't registering what they were saying. Everything was hazy.

"That's true. Still, who says we always follow the rules?" the first voice asked.

"I know, but can you tell _who_ he's claimed by?" The second voice, obviously the leader of the three, asked. Everyone went silent, and Kaoru couldn't hear anything anymore.

"There are two scents," one of the voices finally said at last. "I don't recognize one, but the other one…"

"How interesting that our own King has claimed a human~"

"We definitely can't waste this opportunity, Benibara-sama!"

The voices began to slur as Kaoru slowly began to fade into unconsciousness, body falling over limp to the concrete ground as the words "all in good time," played in his mind.

* * *

><p>Hikaru didn't need to head back to Kaoru's house to know that he wasn't there. He could smell it. Kaoru hadn't even been in the direction of his house! Hikaru hissed as, after making sure there were no other humans around to witness him, took off at his vampiric speed through the darkened streets, following his scent. His blood.<p>

_I can smell Kaoru's blood… _He thought, fear washing over his body. Kaoru was hurt! Kaoru was bleeding! Was he dead? Hikaru knew he never should have let Kaoru go off on his own without him! He—

In a flash Hikaru stopped right in front of Kaoru, the supposedly _dead_ and _injured_ Kaoru, who had been walking along the sidewalk as if nothing had happened. His facial expression only seemed to change from calm to dead surprised when Hikaru suddenly appeared in front of him. He let out a slight yelp, stumbling backwards.

"H-Hikaru! Don't scare me like that!" he sighed, clutching onto his chest with his right hand that Kaoru realized was the source of the blood.

"Are you hurt? What happened to your hand?" he asked worriedly, taking the limb and inspecting it. It was scratched, still bleeding slightly, but nothing serious.

Kaoru pulled his hand away and huffed, annoyed, before laughing softly. "I was walking to the store and tripped on the sidewalk. No worries!" he grinned.

Hikaru sighed in relief. "That's great… I thought you were kidnapped and mugged or something when I realized you hadn't been home and I could smell your blood."

Kaoru blinked in confusion before laughing harder. "Mugged? Really Hikaru, you've been watching too much T.V.." he teased, elbowing the vampire in the side. "I think it's more likely I'd meet another vampire than get robbed."

Hikaru laughed as well and pushed him lightly, though an odd feeling planted itself in his stomach. "Yeah… but what did you buy from the store?" he asked, looking at his "twin". "Where is it?"

Kaoru blinked before looking down at his hands curiously, then turning around and looking back at the sidewalk behind him. "I'm…not sure. Maybe I didn't buy anything?" he shrugged. "I don't remember. Knowing my luck I left it at the store." He laughed again and began walking back down the sidewalk while Hikaru stared after him. "Come on, let's head home okay? My parents are probably already there." He smiled. Hikaru didn't say anything as he slowly followed behind him, the strange feeling growing.

Kaoru cast him a glance and shook his head slightly, smiling. _Hikaru's so weird. I just went to the store. No reason to be worried. _He looked down at his hand, checking to see if the bleeding stopped, which it had. _Mugged…_ he had to chuckle. _Hikaru sure does have an overactive imagination._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**YOU BEGGED. YOU PLEADED. AND NOW YOU HAVE RECEIVED!**

**Hello my friends! Long time to see, eh?~ I am happy to inform you that the unannounced hiatus of this story is hopefully over! My year long exchange trip in Japan is over and I'm back in the good ol' U. A.! It took me a while to get back into writing after I quit several months ago so I could focus fully on learning Japanese and interacting with people, but I just gathered up my notes and can now hopefully say that this story is back! And hopefully I can start on the other five stories I started and have yet to finish ^^;**

**So we start off with an average day at the Vampire!Host club! And Hikaru is showing some jealousy over Kyouya… and it seems like our Vampire King knows it~ And our rogue vampires were unofficially introduced! Actually helping out Kaoru! WHAT! And Kaoru claims Hikaru worries over nothing. Is Kaoru lying about what happened to him? Or is something else going on?**

**Stay tuned! And no chapter preview this time D:**


End file.
